Aquilo que é vital
by Miss Lyric
Summary: Continuação de "Amor, o refúgio das almas- Draco e Ginny estão casados e com filhos e precisam provar que o seu amor é maior do que os contratempos nada cotidianos... CAPÍTULO 6 NO AR o.O
1. Capítulo 1 Monsieur e Madame Malfoy

****

Título: Aquilo que é vital

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Continuação de "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se passa várias anos depois de Hogwarts. Draco e Ginny estão casados e com filhos, vivendo uma vida tranqüila e feliz num belo lugar na França. Seu amor é ameaçado quando os problemas cotidianos parecem maiores do que a disposição para superá-los. Meio à esses contratempos, eles tentam provar a todos, especialmente a si mesmos, que o amor é, sim, tudo o que precisam para fazer da vida o que eles sempre sonharam.

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Eu considero necessário ler a fic que antecede essa, que se chama "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se quiser arriscar, vá em frente, mas creio que algumas passagens ficaram confusas, etc. No mais, espero que gostem. Adoraria receber reviews e e-mails com o comentário de cada um. 

****

1º Capítulo

Monsieur e Madame Malfoy

-Draco, _mon cher_, mamãe está nos convidando para sua Bodas de Prata com papai. –Ginny falava para o marido, enquanto ele separava as correspondências por sua importância, que haviam chegado na mansão naquele dia. Ela passou um envelope para ele, sorrindo.

Draco Malfoy analisou o envelope e olhou para a esposa. Ela devolveu-lhe o olhar, o encorajando a ler. Ele abriu o cartão e perguntou:

-Ginny, tenho mesmo que ler? Quero dizer, creio que seus pais não gostariam...

-Está destinada ao 'Sr. Malfoy e família', como você pode ver. –respondeu Ginny, sem parecer ofendida. –Mas se não quiser ler, não se incomode. 

Draco olhou mais uma vez para a esposa, que parecia implorar-lhe para ler o conteúdo daquele cartão. Ele suspirou e, atendendo o pedido de Ginny, partiu para a leitura do convite. Lia tudo em voz alta, parando em alguns momentos para recuperar o fôlego.

"Sr. Draco Malfoy e família.

Caro Senhor:

Ousamos convidá-lo junto de sua respectiva família, através desse cartão, para a comemoração de Bodas de Prata do Sr. Arthur Malfoy e esposa. Essa festa acontecerá no dia vinte oito próximo, na casa dos anfitriões. Segue o endereço.

'(aqui seguia-se o endereço completo d'A Toca)'

A presença do senhor e sua família na comemoração é muito estimada. 

Com nossas considerações,

Arthur e Molly Weasley"

Draco analisou bem o convite e pôde reparar na textura barata do papel, que tencionava imitar um papel fino e caro, geralmente usado pelas camadas mais ricas da sociedade bruxa. A tinta utilizada para escrever a mensagem imitava ouro, mas não passava de um fragmento dourado de segunda-mão. Draco percebia cada detalhe falho e cada gafe de etiqueta e sorria, meio debochado. Ginny percebeu que o marido se divertia às custas das dificuldades financeiras de seus pais, mas a educação adquirida pelo tempo e a natureza de _une grande dame_ – como diria Draco – não permitiam que ela se aborrecesse. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, seu marido comentou:

-_Mon Dieu! Que pensez vous de ça? _

-O que penso do convite? Muito apropriado. Foi muita delicadeza terem nos convidado, depois de tudo.

-Vê a pouca qualidade do papel e a tinta de segunda-mão? O palavrório não é apropriado, como diz você, _ma_ _chérie_. Não há razão para nos convidarem, sabendo que é impossível nossa presença. Se fôssemos, teríamos que desistir de nossa viagem para as Américas. O que não acontecerá, não é querida?

-Na verdade, eu estava pensando seriamente em comparecer a essa festa, Draco. Afinal, são meus pais e é uma data importante. Creio que não será nada muito grandioso, porque eles não têm condição para tanto. Mas será agradável e reconfortante para mim estar de novo perto de minha família. Ah, minha família... _c'est impayable!_ O que me diz?

-_Je ne ce pas._ Ninguém naquela casa aceitaria minha presença de bom grado e isso poderia estragar a comemoração. Sei que você me culparia por isso e acabaríamos brigando. 

Ao ouvir o que o marido havia dito, Ginny pareceu levemente irritada, mas isso não durou por muito tempo. Em poucos instantes, seu aspecto voltou à calmaria habitual e Ginny pareceu, novamente, uma _lady_, como diziam os criados ingleses da mansão.

-Eu não me aborreceria, em absoluto, se você fosse sozinha. –continuou Draco. –Por que não o faz?

-_Non_, não irei sem você. Todos comentariam e estranhariam. Isto está fora de cogitação. –Ginny parecia convencida, mas falava sem perder a classe.

-Você não iria sozinha, foi maneira de falar. As crianças iriam também e essa poderia ser uma noite muito agradável. 

Por mais que Draco falasse ou gesticulasse com as mãos, Ginny parecia irredutível, como há muitos anos não ficava.

-Oh, Draco, você não pode imaginar o quanto eu ficaria feliz se você fosse comigo! Mamãe e papai já fizeram a parte deles, convidando-nos. Por que não fazemos a nossa, comparecendo e dando-lhes um bonito presente, com toda nossa gentileza? _Pourquoi_?

Draco respirou fundo e encarou a esposa, que o olhava num misto de ternura e firmeza. Desligando-se do que havia sido pedido-lhe, Draco partiu para admirar Ginny, atividade que tanto lhe dava prazer. Ela era imensamente linda, uma beleza forte e delicada, voraz e eterna, encantadora e que o enfeitiçava. Os olhos dela, tão grandes e castanhos o envolviam e o levavam a um mundo diferente e os cabelos emolduravam-lhe o rosto, de traços finos e meigos, num conjunto perfeito. Mas eram as mãos, tão alvas e macias, que prendiam a atenção de Draco na maior parte do tempo. Desde que haviam se conhecido – ainda no tempo de Hogwarts, como gostavam de nomeá-lo – aquelas mãos eram as mesmas. Não envelheciam, nem mudavam. E ainda havia aquele anel, não era uma jóia cara, mas Ginny sempre o usara. Como se daquilo fizesse parte de sua personalidade e de seu caráter.

-_Bien_! Está bem, Ginny! _Milles tonnerres_! Sabe o que eu penso? –Ginny pareceu bastante interessada e contente. –Penso que as mulheres, quando colocam uma idéia em suas cabeças, deviam ser proibidas de circular livremente pelo mundo! Elas se tornam extremamente incisivas e vorazes, o que pode representar um perigo à humanidade dependendo da categoria da mulher! Algumas são capazes de tudo para conseguirem o que querem e nós, os homens, somos enfeitiçados por sua delicadeza e beleza. Isso não é, definitivamente, justo! –falava Draco, tentando parecer sério, por mais que isso não causasse resultados positivos.

-Belo discurso, Draco. –falou Ginny, sorrindo de leve. –E para você não me atormentar, dizendo que sou mal-agradecida, o que é uma infâmia contra a minha pessoa... _Merci_,_ mon cher_! –falando isso, fez uma pequena reverência. –Escreverei imediatamente à mamãe dizendo que iremos! Estou tão feliz, Draco... 

Ginny saiu bastante satisfeita do aposento que ela e Draco se encontravam. Seu marido, por sua vez, não conseguia parar de imaginar o quanto desastrosa seria sua ida à Toca e ensaiava frases educadas que usaria na ocasião para não criar conflito algum. Tentava tirar qualquer rastro de francês das suas expressões, já que sua esposa não gostava que eles falassem uma língua estrangeira na presença de sua família, que não entenderia uma só palavra. Essa poderia parecer uma tarefa fácil, mas não era o que pensava Draco. Ele estava por demais acostumado a falar francês ou no mínimo incluir em suas orações expressões nesta língua, assim como todas as pessoas naquela casa. E não fazê-lo era quase como ir contra seus princípios, mas ele tentaria ferozmente.

__

Monsieur e _Madame _Malfoy, como eram conhecidos, haviam se apaixonado em Hogwarts, onde haviam estudado, mas só ficaram efetivamente juntos depois de quatro anos, quando se casaram. Havia sido uma cerimônia bonita e repletas de luxos e caprichos, pois ambas as partes estavam maravilhadas, na época, e queriam que tudo correspondesse a idéia que tinham sobre o casamento, o que ele representava e o que representaria no resto de suas vidas. A união não fora bem-vinda por nenhuma das famílias, mas alguns parentes da noiva e a mãe do noivo fizeram a gentileza, como o casal costumava dizer, de comparecer. 

Os anos seguintes foram repletos de surpresas e isso decorreu devido a gravidez de Ginny, anunciada depois de quatro meses de casamento, e a mudança da família para a França, onde _Monsieur_ Malfoy recomeçaria a vida, depois de ter recusado o dinheiro que fora de seu pai. Não demorou muito para Fiona Malfoy nascer, a primeira filha do casal. Eles escolheram, propositalmente, um nome típico inglês e que era considerado, na Inglaterra, um dos mais chiques e requintados, combinando perfeitamente com a pomposa herdeirinha. Dentro de um ano, Ginny engravidou novamente, agora de um menino, e nessa época, Draco Malfoy havia se estabelecido na França e já fazia fortuna. Foram morar em uma casa grande, a nova Mansão Malfoy, e lá construiriam um lar. Theodore Malfoy – o pequeno Théo, como era conhecido – nasceu no luxo e na riqueza e fora bastante mimado por seus pais, mais até que Fiona, por ser menino, não se tornando mais mesquinho que ela, em absoluto.

Draco trabalhava como uma espécie de executivo, era assim que sua profissão era chamada pelos trouxas, e fazia vários investimentos valiosos internacionalmente e era raro não obter bons resultados. Havia se tornado um sujeito de muita sorte, era o que diziam. 

Ginny, por sua vez, havia se tornado _une jolie femme_ e _une grande dame_, como ela mesma se definiria se tivesse a oportunidade. Tivera lições de etiqueta e essa nunca mais lhe faltou. Havia aprendido francês rapidamente e em pouco tempo sua fluência não era mais carregada de inglês. Ela era muito educada e delicada, sabia como se agir em todas as ocasiões, das mais formais às mais extrovertidas. Suas maneiras refinadas eram sempre imitadas por uma legião de jovens francesas que tencionavam ser como ela: linda, rica e feliz. Por mais que muitos bruxos dissessem que outra Ginny Weasley Malfoy não existiria jamais. _Madame_ Malfoy administrava a casa, os criados, os filhos e o marido e fazia tudo isso de maneira tão suave que todos mostravam-se agradecidos pelos seus esforços e por ela ser tão dedicada. Tinham a impressão de que ela fazia o tempo todo um favor, e isso adaptou-se maravilhosamente à realidade, que era bem mais enfadonha.

Com o tempo, foram sendo contratados mais e mais criados para trabalhar na Mansão Malfoy e os senhores da casa nunca pareciam satisfeitos. Com isso, a criadagem fora aumentando cada vez mais e constituía-se de pessoas de diferentes portes e nacionalidades, cada qual cumprindo rigorosamente a função que lhe fora atribuída e evitando invadir o espaço do outro, como fora determinado por sua patroa. Na casa, todos falavam inglês ou francês, e as crianças Malfoy aprenderam as duas línguas, ganhando fluência em ambas. Ao sair da mansão, entretanto, todos encarnavam aspectos franceses e não se distinguiam de ninguém naquele país, de tão perfeitas que ficavam suas feições. Poderiam andar na rua e serem confundidos com qualquer pessoa dali, pois definitivamente tinham se adaptado maravilhosamente bem naquele país e sentiam que pertenciam de verdade àquele lugar.

Todos os dias, Ginny saía com sua dama de companhia, uma francesa muito amável, chamada Margot, carinhosamente apelidada por Ginny de _Mademoiselle_ ou _Chérie_. As duas passeavam um pouco por Paris e sentavam-se perto do Arco do Triunfo, onde tomavam um café, antes de partirem para buscar a 'princesinha Fiona' e o 'Théo querido' na escola onde estudavam no período da manhã. Eles voltavam para a Mansão Malfoy, para almoçar e depois mãe e filhos saíam para um passeio de tarde e eles contavam à sua mãe tudo que haviam feito naquele dia.

Todas as noites, às vezes nos fins de tarde, Draco chegava em casa, cansado e ao mesmo tempo feliz por voltar ao lar. Ginny retirava-lhe o casaco e colocava o marido em uma aconchegante poltrona, perto da lareira e servia-lhe vinho ou chá quente. Enquanto tomava o que lhe fora servido, Draco contava de seu dia e de seus novos investimentos para sua esposa e seus filhos. Ela, Ginny, prestava atenção a cada palavra e não deixava escapar dela qualquer detalhe, por mais que não entendesse quase nada do que o marido falava. Ela costumava sentar-se no chão, em frente a poltrona do marido e apoiar sua cabeça nos joelhos dele, enquanto Draco fazia nela algum carinho. Ginny sabia que ele pensava que ela adormecia algumas vezes mas isso nunca tinha acontecido e _Madame_ Malfoy, uma dama, não permitiria que acontecesse jamais. Fiona Malfoy recebia um beijo caloroso de seu pai e sentava no braço direito da poltrona dele e adormecia na maioria dos dias, apoiada em Draco. Théo jurava, todos os dias, que daquela vez ouviria até o fim, mas não agüentava e acabava adormecendo também. Quando todo o conteúdo da caneca ou do cálice de Draco estivesse acabado, ele se levantava, dava o braço para a mulher, acordava os filhos e os quatro se dirigiam para a sala de jantar. Fiona acordava sempre sorrindo e Théo ficava bocejando durante quase todo a refeição, só parando de fazê-lo na hora da sobremesa, que eram frutas e doces caseiros, que Ginny fazia questão de preparar ela mesma. Todas as noites, Draco e Ginny brindavam com vinho tinto sua felicidade, sua saúde e sua família. Depois colocavam as crianças para dormir e o casal se sentava em algum aposento da casa e começavam a conversar sobre qualquer coisa que lhes viesse à cabeça e isso às vezes atravessava a madrugada e, quando se davam conta, já estava para amanhecer e eles riam, por serem tão desatentos. A rotina naquela casa era tão rigorosamente cumprida que chegava a ser espantoso que ninguém se cansasse dela. Muito pelo contrário, pareciam todos satisfeitos com a ordem mantida lá dentro e isso era suficiente para que todos fossem felizes.

A criadagem, que tanto admirava os senhores da casa, vivia falando em como a família Malfoy era agora invejada por todos os bruxos da Europa – ou do planeta, como alguns, mais exagerados, acrescentavam. Todos trabalhavam com gosto e sentiam-se em parte responsáveis pelo sucesso da vida familiar dos Malfoy. 'Eles se amam tanto', diziam uns. 'Nunca vi tanto amor e cumplicidade', completavam outros, 'são espantosos a vitalidade das crianças, a educação e a suavidade de _madame_ e a dignidade e o respeito de _monsieur_ para com tudo isso'. 

Infelizmente, para ser estruturada uma vida tão perfeita, fora preciso que todos fizessem alguns esforços. O de Draco fora desistir de seu dinheiro e se voltar contra todos que apoiava anteriormente, ficando assim quase só. Ginny, por sua vez, havia afastado-se completamente de sua família e desde que havia se casado (o que fazia um pouco mais de cinco anos) só havia encontrado duas vezes com seus pais e irmãos. Consequentemente, seus filhos ficaram sem avós ou tios ou primos. Ginny tinha comparecido ao casamento de Rony e Hermione, um ano antes de seu próprio casório. _Madame_ Malfoy não sabia, entretanto, se Harry Potter havia ou não se casado e nunca tinha ouvido nada fatídico sobre isso, apenas boatos falsos e certas insinuações maliciosas. Sobre seus outros irmãos, Ginny sabia que todos estavam casados, exceto Jorge, que havia se divorciado há um ano. Já sobre seus pais, Ginny trocava algumas correspondências com sua mãe e seu pai sempre lhe mandava lembranças, pelo o que escrevia a Sra. Weasley. E isso era bastante para Ginny, por mais que desejasse poder reencontrar sua família, depois de tanto tempo. Fora por esse motivo que Ginny insistira tanto para que fossem, Draco e ela, às Bodas de Prata de seus pais.

Ginny beijou um envelope de leve e o entregou para sua dama de companhia, que saiu apressada da casa, depois de fazer uma reverência à patroa e ao patrão, que acabara de aparecer por trás da esposa. Essa, por sua vez, virou-se para o marido e falou:

-_Mademoiselle_ Margot foi colocar a carta que escrevi no correio. É uma carta para mamãe e eu digo para ela que compareceremos à festa, sim. _Eh bien?_

-Eh bien –Draco parou por um momento, antes de continuar –preciso cancelar a reserva dos hotéis que ficaríamos na América. Você pode me trazer papel e tinta, _ma chérie_?

-_Oui_. –rapidamente, Ginny trouxe para seu marido o que ele lhe pedira. –Estava pensando em sair para comprar o presente de meus pais. Quero algo bonito e, é lógico, de prata. Talvez uma jarra, mas isso me parece bastante impessoal. _Que pensez vous?_

-Hum –Draco não prestava muita atenção no que Ginny falava, pois estava demasiado concentrado na carta que escrevia. –Tenho certeza que você saberá exatamente o que comprar. 

-_En une voilá une affaire!_ –exclamou Ginny com as mãos para o céu. –Eis um problema e não sei como resolver. Não quero dar algo muito caro, pois pode ser considerado esnobe da nossa parte e que esbanjamos dinheiro. Algo muito barato, também não. Parece que não nos importamos ou não consideramos demasiadamente as pessoas presenteadas. Não quero algo impessoal, afinal sou filha deles! Ao mesmo tempo, algo muito pessoal pode parecer ousado, já que não tenho muito contato com eles há algum tempo. –Ginny parecia realmente exausta. –Oh, Draco, não sei o que fazer! Preciso tanto de sua opnião, você sempre sabe como me ajudar.

-_Pardon_, Ginny, mas creio que não poderei ajudar. Não me ocorre nenhum presente cabível a todos esses quesitos que você acabou de falar. –Draco estava terminando sua carta e falou a seguir, mudando totalmente de assunto. –Como eu não tenho uma dama de companhia, como você, nem ninguém tão leal e dedicado para me atender, vou mandar minha coruja enviar a minha carta. 

-Acho que é melhor não fazer isso, Draco, os trouxas podem ver sua coruja voando e isso causaria sérios problemas para nós.

-Eu uso corujas para entregar minhas cartas há anos, nunca aconteceu nada, Ginny. Não acho que hoje acontecerá, absolutamente, eu sou bastante cuidadoso quando se trata dessas coisas.

-Mesmo assim, eu penso que é arriscado. Mas acho que você sabe o que faz, não? Você tem o resto da tarde livre?

-_Oui_, _madame_. _Pourquoi_?

-Penso que talvez possa me acompanhar, já que essa é a tarde livre de Margot. Estou disposta a procurar ferozmente algum presente adequado para meus pais e apreciaria imensamente se você fosse junto comigo. 

-Como eu poderia dizer não, querida? Quando fosse começa a falar com todo seu requinte e seu charme eu não consigo negar-lhe o que me pede. –ele riu. 

-_Magnifique_! Vou pegar minha sombrinha e calçar minhas luvas e já volto... espere só um instante, _s'il vous plaît_! –Ginny gritou essa última parte do alto da escada. 

Dentro de alguns minutos, não foram muitos, Ginny apareceu com luvas um tecido fino e carregava uma sombrinha púrpura com o cabo branco, que combinavam perfeitamente com o vestido de algodão lilás.

-Como estou? –perguntou ela, sabendo que viria a seguir uma resposta encantadora e, é claro, em francês.

-_Très jolie_, _madame_. –Draco ofereceu seu braço para a esposa e ela o aceitou de bom grado.

Os dois desfilavam por todas as ruas de Paris e paravam em todas as boutiques. No fim, Ginny entrou em uma loja – ela ansiava por um novo vestido de baile – e viu a sua frente um tecido lindo, era uma seda da cor do céu da madrugada. Ela poderia comprar o tecido e mandar fazer um vestido, que ficaria pronto a tempo de ela usá-lo na festa de seus pais. Olhou suplicante para Draco e ele falou, em um francês perfeito:

-Ginny, pensei que tivéssemos saído para comprar o presente de seus pais. Além do mais, você comprou um tecido verde água há três dias e ainda não decidiu o que fazer com ele. Não acha que comprar esse também é um pouco exagero? –ele tentava falar de uma maneira que ela não considerasse ofensiva, pois tudo o que ele desejava era não magoar sua esposa.

-Está insinuando que sou uma consumista ou aspirante a me tornar uma? –perguntou Ginny, em igual francês. –Draco, o tecido verde que comprei não é adequado para a noite. Já este, este é perfeito para a festa de papai e mamãe. Por favor, não me negue esse capricho... eu prometo tentar me controlar a partir de agora, só não me negue essa seda... por favor... 

Eram raros esses momentos em que Ginny se tornava extremamente mimada e infantil e Draco não gostava muito quando isso acontecia. Ele também quase nunca negava comprar o que sua esposa quisesse ou controlava dinheiro, só que naquele momento sentia que aquela mulherzinha estava começando a gastar mais do que seria apropriado. Não pelo dinheiro, absolutamente. Na verdade, ele temia que ela se tornasse uma pessoa fútil e vazia.

-Promete que a partir de agora irá se controlar? –Draco levantou o rosto de Ginny, puxando seu queixo para cima. Ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça. Ele suspirou, ainda encarando a mulher. Falou, dessa vez olhando para o vendedor: -Eu fico com a seda.

-Você está fazendo um grande negócio, senhor. Esta é uma seda puríssima e... –o vendedor falava, explicando o quanto maravilhoso era aquele tecido, mas Draco não prestava muita atenção. Ginny, por sua vez, estava fascinada e muito feliz em ter conseguido seu pequeno capricho.

Quando Draco abriu a porta da loja, que dava para a rua, e a manteve aberta para Ginny sair, pode-se ouvir o som de um sino que ficava preso na porta. Draco simplesmente detestava aqueles sinos, eram tão irritantes! 

Ginny parecia não notar qualquer som vindo de qualquer sino. Quando já estavam andando novamente nas ruas de Paris, ela comentava sobre o modo de se vestir das parisienses e suas maneiras quase sempre educados e elegantes para com ela.

-Não acha aquela muito bonita? Não creio que seja daqui, penso que ela é alemã ou irlandesa... tem um modo muito peculiar de usar sua sombrinha, mas não me parece muito inteligente. –Ginny riu de sua própria observação. –Estava pensando em ir a uma joalheria, escolher um lindo colar para mamãe. Mas me lembrei que o presente é também para papai e não acho que um colar de prata possa ser muito útil para ele, a não ser que o use para se exibir para seus amigos, mostrando como sua esposa se enfeita graciosamente. –Ginny riu mais uma vez. Draco só sorriu de leve, o que deixou sua mulher bastante satisfeita. –Ainda bem que você demonstrou alguma reação. Já estava pensando que você estaria magoado ou irritado comigo. E você sabe como eu me orgulho de dizer para quem quizer ouvir que nós nunca brigamos, em todos esses cinco anos de casamento!

-Percebeu que já fazem quase dez anos que nos conhecemos efetivamente? Lembro-me bem daquele ano, e que ano! Toda aquela história da... como era mesmo seu nome? Sim, Charlotte Wicked e o louco do pai dela, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, seu nome...

-Esmé Kindly. 

-Sim, assim era como ele se chamava. Mas, apesar de tudo o que aconteceu, você deve concordar se eu disser que tudo isso ajudou para que nós fiquemos juntos de vez. –Draco olhou de relance para sua esposa e a viu concordar com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo que sorria. –Na época você namorava Harry Potter, lembra-se?

-Sim, Draco, eu lembro. Mas não gostava dele, não mais, e você demorou muito para compreender que eu dizia a verdade.

-Quanto tempo perdido, querida, quanto tempo! Se eu tivesse acreditado em você desde o começo, teria sido bem mais fácil... pois depois de tudo isso, ainda esperamos muitos anos, uns três ou quatro, se não me engano, para ficarmos juntos.

-Foram quatro anos e depois desse longo tempo, nós nos casamos e eu vivo os anos mais felizes da minha vida desde então. Está certo que eu tinha apenas dezenove anos, meu Deus, e era uma criança, mas tudo correu maravilhosamenete bem.

-Você amadureceu rápido a partir dali e a culpa foi, em parte, de Fiona, nossa princesinha, que nasceu logo em seguida. Não teve como você não amadurecer, teria sido impossível e teríamos ficado malucos, tenho certeza disso.

-Eu sou tão feliz, Draco, quando eu e você concordamos que nossa vida é muito boa e que somos gratos por tudo isso –ela disse, encarando o marido e ele lhe beijou na testa. Assim, ela teve certeza que ele não estava ressentido pelo recente consumismo dela e isso foi gratificante para ambas as partes.

Depois de algum tempo em que estiveram andando em silêncio, Draco tomou a iniciativa de começar um novo diálogo:

-Por que não passamos em um lugar especializado em prataria?

-_Oui_, essa é uma boa idéia. Eu sabia que você acabaria me sugerindo algo. –Ginny sorriu. –Creio que sei onde fica algum desses lugares. Venha, é por aqui. –ela puxou-lhe pela mão, para entrar em uma rua estreita, mas bastante iluminada.

-Acho que a penúltima casa, Draco, tenho quase certeza. 

Eles andaram para a casa que Ginny havia indicado e abriram a porta. Lá dentro, tudo era muito arrumado e haviam cerca de outras cinco pessoas. Ginny lembrava-se de ter trocado uma ou duas palavras com uma mulher que estava na loja e fez questão de cumprimentá-la, gentilmente. Passou, em seguida, a observar todas as peças daquela lugar. Haviam jarros de prata, copos, vasos, enfeites, castiçais, conjunto completo de jantar, porta-retratos, molduras. Ginny olhava todos e analisava cada detalhe que eles tivessem, separando mentalmente os que achasse mais bonitos.

-Draco, acho que o melhor seria esse jogo completo de jantar. Tem vários pratos, talheres, copos e outros objetos úteis. A minha família é imensa e utilidade para esse jogo de jantar não faltaria! Poderia mandar cravar um _W_ de _Weasley_ em cada peça, assim ficaria mais pessoal. 

-Para mim, isso é perfeito. –falou Draco, enquanto olhava uma abajur, tentando entender sua utilidade. –Ginny –sussurou ele, para ninguém mais ouvir. –esses trouxas têm cada objeto engraçado... esse, por exemplo, não flutua no ar! 

-Isso se chama abajur, querido. –falou Ginny, num tom de voz igualmente baixo. –Meu pai costumava me mostrar alguns, sabia que eles funcionam por uma coisa que se chama... como é mesmo? _Elecritidade_, eu acho. Ou algo assim.

-Hum –resmugou Draco, colocando o abajur de volta ao seu lugar. –Então ficamos com o jogo de jantar e mandamos cravar a letra _W_, Ginny? 

****

N/A 2: Ah, sim, eu não sei francês meeesmo. Conheço uns expressões básicas e me inspiro para usá-las nos livros da Agatha Christie, é claro, que eu amo de paixão. Só uma coisa: viva a intertextualidade!

****

N/A 3: O primeiro capítulo é sem graça, mas isso é só o começo... espera que a fic vai "engrenar" em breve! Deixem reviews, please!

****


	2. Capítulo 2 Estripulias e algumas traves...

****

Título: Aquilo que é vital

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Continuação de "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se passa várias anos depois de Hogwarts. Draco e Ginny estão casados e com filhos, vivendo uma vida tranqüila e feliz num belo lugar na França. Seu amor é ameaçado quando os problemas cotidianos parecem maiores do que a disposição para superá-los. Meio à esses contratempos, eles tentam provar a todos, especialmente a si mesmos, que o amor é, sim, tudo o que precisam para fazer da vida o que eles sempre sonharam.

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Eu considero necessário ler a fic que antecede essa, que se chama "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se quiser arriscar, vá em frente, mas creio que algumas passagens ficaram confusas, etc. No mais, espero que gostem. Adoraria receber reviews e e-mails com o comentário de cada um. 

****

2º Capítulo

Estripulias e algumas travessuras

Fiona Malfoy se orgulhava imensamente dos seus cinco anos recém completados. Gabava-se, dizendo estar "se tornando adulta", por mais que isso fosse dito em sua linguagem, que era bastante pessoal, peculiar. Vestia-se como donzela e assim era tratada, com igual respeito e admiração. Era _une charmante demoiselle_ ou uma princesa, assim definida por seus pais. Era bem apegada aos dois, por mais que se parecesse mais com Draco, não só na aparência. Ela tinha cabelos cacheados e loiros até a cintura, mas seus olhos eram castanhos como os da mãe. Era ativa, mas não tanto quanto seu irmão. Fiona era vaidosa e inteligente, ela e Ginny sempre costuravam juntas, mesmo que a menina não tivesse qualquer prática. Ela aprendia rápido e aos quatro anos já sabia prender botões em camisas e seu bordado era razoável. Gostava de dar ordens aos criados, como fazia sua mãe, e divertia a todos com sua pequena autoridade e veemência. Fiona defendia, entusiasmada, o uso das boas maneiras sempre e às vezes inventava de ensinar normas de etiqueta a _Mademoiselle_ Margot, dama de companhia de mamãe, como ela mesma falava. 

Fiona não se enganou muito tempo com a comédia dos adultos. Assim, tornou-se muito atenta a tudo ao seu redor. Era uma mulherzinha curiosa e talvez inoportuna. Mas, ninguém a condenava. Era uma criança e crianças não têm consciência de seus atos.

A pequena Fiona havia feito um trato com sua mãe. Todo mês, a menina comprometia-se a aprender algo novo, podia ser um novo ponto de costura ou tricotar ou conjugar verbos. Era Ginny quem definia o que seria aprendido. Naquele mês de Março, Fiona aprendia a fazer ponto-cruz no bordado e a crochear. Já fazia tudo com perfeição e o mês nem havia acabado.

Alegre e divertido, era Theodore "Théo" Malfoy. Aprontava cada brincadeira que chegava a deixar os cabelos de seus pais em pé e todos os criados exaustos. Era o primeiro a acordar de manhã e, como um senhor responsável, tratava de acordar todos na casa – primeiro sua irmã, às vezes com beijos, às vezes com gritos; depois seu pai, falando baixinho no seu ouvido; e por fim sua mãe, junto dos outros dois, com muitos beijos e abraços. Théo só tinha quatro anos, mas vivia tentando fazer mágicas – que nunca davam certo – e encantamentos, o que resultavam em sonoras risadas de quem o visse, aborrecido, por mais uma tentativa frustada. 

Quando se tratava de aparência, Théo era extremamente parecido com Ginny. Dono de cabelos ruivos – que incendiavam qualquer lugar por onde passassem – e olhos bastante verdes (seus pais não sabiam de onde vinha o verde dos olhos, mas Ginny concluira que de algum avô que ela não chegou a conhecer). Era dono de uma alma inquieta e boníssima, o Théo. Não era arrogante como sua irmã tencionava a ser um dia e sim irreverente e risonho. Gostava de se vestir como seu pai, com roupas de adulto, e as suas eram feitas sobre medidas para seu pequeno tamanho. 

Às vezes, Théo pegava uma pena e molhava a ponta em uma tinta qualquer e fazia pontinhos no rosto, imitando barba e bigode. Ou sentava-se dentro do carro da família (que Draco aprendera a dirigir fazia uns três anos) e fingia estar dirigindo, virando o rolante para lá e para cá, imitando o barulho da buzina com a boca. Sua irmã dizia que ele era mesmo uma criança e ele simplesmente respondia-lhe com uma careta.

Fiona e Théo Malfoy esperavam, ansiosos, por seus pais, que haviam saído fazia algumas horas e ainda não haviam voltado. Enquanto isso, tratavam de atormentar _Mademoiselle_ Margot, com perguntas impertinentes e algumas lamentações.

-Mas, _chérie_ –insistia Fiona Malfoy, gesticulando com as mãos e fazendo biquinhos exagerados quando falava francês –Mamãe me prometeu, pela manhã, que avaliaria meu bordado essa noite! Ela não se atrasaria, não acha?

-_Je ne ce pas_, _mademoiselle_. Eu não faço idéia. –Margot tentava explicar e às vezes cobria o rosto com as mãos, mostrando um leve e um pouco exagerado desespero. –Seus pais não são de se atrasar para o chá da cinco, por mais que esse hábito seja pouco comum aqui na França. 

-_Oui_, é um dos hábitos ingleses do qual meus pais nunca deixariam de ter. Então por que essa demora? –perguntava Fiona, dessa vez parecendo aflita.

-Papai é um mau sujeito! Disse para mim, jurou, que essa noite me ensinaria a tranfigurar um livro em um tijolo, ele jurou! Eu quero fazer mágicas, eu quero! Quero, quero e quero! 

-Mas, Théo querido, eu não tenho permissão para lhe ensinar mágica alguma! Ordens expressas de sua mãe, ela me disse "nem que ele esperneie, _chérie_, nada de mágicas", ela disse isso, eu me lembro...

-Odeio ordens, eu nunca posso fazer nada! Quero ser livre de tantas chatices, Margot, eu quero... _Vive la liberté_! –dizendo isso, Théo ficou em pé no sofá que estava sentado e fingiu estar cavalgando, pulando para as poltronas, depois para o chão, até cair nas costas de sua irmã, que o condenou por isso.

__

Mademoiselle Margot estava um pouco ofendida por sua patroa ter dispensado sua companhia naquela tarde. A francesa havia acabado de chegar na Mansão Malfoy e descobrira da saída de Ginny com seu marido, ficando bastante contrariada. Para ela estava claro que _monsieur_ era seu esposo, mas era ela, Margot, quem passeava com _madame_, não o era? E depois tinha _les enfants_, as crianças que ela adorava. Eles estavam impossíveis naquela noite e Margot pressentia ficar maluca a qualquer momento. Fora um grande alívio quando a porta principal se abriu e por ela passaram duas figuras elegantes e felizes.

-_Enfin_! –exclamou Margot.

-Ah, meus filhinhos! –exclamou Ginny, abraçando Fiona e Théo. –Que rosto mais quentinho... que saudade dos meus queridinhos!

-Papai! –disse Théo, livrando-se do abraço da mãe e pulando em cima de seu pai. –E a mágica que me prometeu?

-Que mágica, _mon cher_? –perguntou Ginny, desconfiada. –Não está ensinando mágicas para ele, está?

-É uma magicazinha de nada, Ginny, tolice se preocupar. –Draco piscou para a esposa e ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. –E a minha princesa? –perguntou, dando um beijo na testa de Fiona.

Ginny voltou-se para Margot (que parecia bem mais calma naquele momento) e perguntou:

-Margot, _chérie_, as crianças deram muito trabalho?

-Imagina, _madame_, eles são uns anjinhos. –mentiu a dama de companhia, se retirando para a cozinha para pegar o chá dos patrões.

Ao acontecer as oito horas da noite, a família Malfoy foi jantar. Théo estava, surpreendentemente, animado naquele momento, e a sobremesa nem havia sido servida ainda! Fiona tentava convencer seu pai de que fazer o ponto-cruz era uma atividade complexa, que exigia atenção e dedicação, especialmente nas primeiras tentativas. Draco, por sua vez, não parecia completamente convencido – nem interessado – e fez menção de mudar de assunto rapidamente. Não que não suportasse ouvir sua filha, mas naquele dia, em especial, ela estava um tanto quanto cansativa. Assim, virou-se para Ginny e a supôs que aquele seria o momento de contar aos filhos a novidade. Ela concordou e começou:

-Queridos, creio que não se lembram de seus avós Arthur e Molly, meus pais, não é?

-São aqueles ruivos da foto da sua formatura, mamãe? –perguntou Fiona, bebericando o conteúdo de seu copo, que não devia ser nada mais que água.

-Sim, aqueles mesmo. São seus avós maternos, querida, você os conheceu quando era bem mais nova. –falou Ginny, pegando a mão de sua filha.

-Eu não me lembro deles. –falou Théo, mastigando.

-Você tinha um pouco mais de um ano. –dessa vez quem respondeu foi Draco.

-E não fale de boca cheia, Théo. –completou Ginny. –Como eu dizia, meus pais estarão completando, na próxima semana, vinte e cinco anos de casado. 

-Isso se chama Bodas de Prata. –explicou Draco.

-E convidaram-nos para uma pequena comemoração que haverá, queridos. Uma tamanha gentileza, não?

-_Oui_. –concordou Fiona, por mais que não tivesse idéia do seria considerado um gesto gentil.

-Será n'A Toca. –falou Ginny, tratando de explicar em seguida: -A Toca é a casa que eu morei até me casar com seu pai. Eu já lhes falei dela, tenho certeza. Eu e seu pai conversamos e refletimos e consideramos que seria _très aimable_ se fôssemos e nos mostrássemos agradecidos pelo convite. 

-_Eh bien_ –falou Fiona, passando os olhos pela sua mãe e em seguida por seu pai –estaremos na festa?

-_Oui_, _mademoiselle_. –respondeu Draco, com convicção, deixando sua esposa muito satisfeita.

Nenhuma das crianças mostrou alguma reação.

Não haviam se levantado ainda, mas _monsieur_ e _madame_ Malfoy, ambos semi-acordados, podiam ouvir alguns sons esquisitos – vindos do quarto de Theodore – e algumas frases como 'que barulho é esse?' e 'já está na hora de acordar?' apareciam mais nítidas em suas mentes, à medida que o sono tornava-se mais leve.

Draco acordou primeiro e abriu a cortina, tentando identificar de onde vinha o barulho que ele ouvia. Tudo estava tranqüilo lá fora e naquele momento ele já podia ouvir alguns grtios e várias, várias risadas. Também havia o som de alguns objetos caindo e um outro barulho, como se guerreassem com travesseiros.

-Guerra de travesseiros!? –gritou Draco, quando o pensamento lhe ocorreu. –_Mon Dieu_! Ginny, acorda, Ginny! Acorda! 

Draco saiu do quarto, andando a passos rápidos e largos e teve um choque ao abrir a porta do quarto de seu filho e deparar-se com Théo e Fiona jogando travesseiros, um no outro.

-O que está havendo aqui? –trovejou Draco, muito bravo (como era raro ele ficar). –Alguém pode me explicar? –insistiu ele, pegando os travesseiros e almofadas das mãos de seus filhos.

Naquele momento, Ginny entrava no quarto também e escapava-lhe um 'Oh' de surpresa, ao ver as penas dos travesseiros espalhadas por todos os cantos, os objetos jogados no chão e seu marido – sempre tão indiferente e controlado – segurar seus filhos, pelos pulsos.

-Um furacão passou por aqui durante meu sono e eu não percebi? –brincou ela, tentando amenizar o clima pesado que estava no quarto. 

Logo em seguida, Ginny recebeu de seu marido um olhar que a desaprovava e resolveu calar, por fim.

-Acredite se quiser, Ginny, mas esses dois sujeitos malvados –Draco fez a menção de falar mais alto essa última palavra –estavam fazendo guerra de travesseiros, gritando, quebrando várias coisas, _enfin_, fazendo tudo o que há de errado nesse mundo antes das sete horas da manhã! _Milles tonnerres_!

Ginny sentiu que Draco colocava a situação nas mãos delas, mas ela não sabia o que fazer. Seus filhos não aprontavam antes das sete horas da manhã (esse período era considerado sagrado naquela casa), tinham bastante respeito com esse horário. Ginny não conseguia estruturar nenhuma repreensão verbal cabível, não sabia o que dizer.

-Draco, solte eles, por favor... –falou, enfim. Draco obedeceu, sentando na cama que havia no quarto e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. –Draco, o que eu faço? Me diz o que fazer, eu estou perdida! 

Em situações como aquela, em que as crianças juntas ou sozinhas aprontavam alguma coisa, era sempre Draco quem punia ou brigava, mas sempre de uma maneira amena. Dessa vez, parecia que ele queria testar sua esposa, vendo como ela se saíria. 

Não obtendo resposta a seus apelos, Ginny resolveu que falaria o que muitas vezes havia ouvido Draco falar:

-Crianças, o que foi que combinamos? Vocês podem brincar à vontade, de uma maneria saudável –houve uma pequena pausa e Ginny continuou: -Mas não desse jeito, destruindo tudo, acordando à todos e a essa hora. Ainda é muito cedo, vocês não podem ver isso? Não podem? –Ginny mantinha seu tom de voz controlado e passava os olhos pelos filhos, pousando-os momentaneamente em cada um.

-_Oui_, mamãe. _Pardon_, papai. Perdoem a gente, por favor... –Fiona falava, enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam soltas por seu rosto jovem e rosado.

-Eu já deixei de ser _un diable_! Não sou mais um diabinho... não pára de me amar, papai... vocês me desculpa, mamãe? –dizia Théo Malfoy, segurando no robe de _chiffon_ cor-de-mel de sua mãe e olhando tanto para ela quanto para seu pai. Seus olhinhos brilhavam fulminantemente (talvez por causa das lágrimas que ameaçavam ser derramadas) e ele fazia um bico de choro.

Ginny suspirou, um pouco mais calma. Em seguida, olhou para Draco, como se lhe implorasse:

-Draco, acho que dessa vez eles aprenderam que não podem armar brincadeiras desse tipo a essa hora, você não acho, _mon cher_?

-_Oui_, também penso assim. –Draco não tinha mais aquela fúria no olhar e já parecia totalmente acordado. –E penso que o melhor a fazer é esquecermos o que decorreu hoje e decermos para tomar nossa café.

Houve ainda outro evento conturbado naquele dia na Mansão Malfoy. Não satisfeito pela bagunça e pela desordem que havia feito pela manhã, o arteiro Théo decidiu, intimamente, que mais uma confusão não seria de todo o mal. Com essa idéia na cabeça, saiu sorrateiro de seu quarto (onde estava num semi-castigo, como diziam seus pais) e começou a aprontar sua brincadeira.

Théo se dirigiu ao armário secreto (assim era chamado) e considerou ter sido _très chance_ tê-lo encontrado destrancado, tornara-se um sujeito de sorte, o pequeno menino. Encontrou, rapidamente, o que procurava: a vassoura de seu pai. Seus olhinhos brilharam de satisfação quando ele soltou uma risada divertida. Verificou se não havia ninguém na sala, colocando a cabeça para fora do armário. Somente a senhora Gretha Loussohn, uma sueca meio cega que detestava que falassem francês com ela. Théo suspirou aliviado, já que a criada não poderia vê-lo. Saiu do ármario, com a vassoura debaixo do braço e correu para a porta da rua.

-Quem está aí? –perguntou a senhora Loussohn, num inglês carregado de sotaque. –Não pense que porque sou cega não percebo as pessoas ao meu redor! Quem está aí? –mas, enquanto a mulher falava, Théo já não estava mais na casa.

-Hoje eu vou voar! _Comme un oiseau_, um pássaro! –falava Théo para si mesmo, indo para o jardim que havia atrás da Mansão Malfoy. –Eu vou chegar até a lua! _La lune, très joile_! 

Théo passou as pernas por entre a vassoura e esperou, esperou por alguns minutos que mais pareceram uma eternidade. Ele parecia decepcionado. 

-Mas, mas, mas... mas por que não estou voando? –perguntou, balançando a vassoura e a xingando com vários nomes, que sua mãe classificava de "palavras feias" e ensinava seu filho a nunca dizê-las.

Lembrou-se, então, de uma vez, quando tinha visto seu pai voar na vassoura. Eram alguns _flashes_ rápidos na sua cabeça, mas parecia claro para ele que Draco, após montar na vassoura, dava um impulso, como se empurasse o chão para baixo. Decidiu que faria o mesmo e, para ter mais certeza de um bom resultado, resolveu que fazer uma oração poderia lhe trazer ainda mais sorte. 

Assim, montou na vassoura, mordeu o lábio inferior, segurou com força, fechou os olhos, pediu por graças a Deus e fez o tal impulso, inspirando-se em seu pai. A vassoura saiu do chão e ele gritava algumas palavras, demonstrando toda sua satisfação e felicidade. Em pouco tempo, ele já voava em uma altura razoável e já saía da área pertencente a sua família. Não tinha todo o controle sobre a vassoura e não conseguia virá-la para a direita, nem para esquerda, nem para qualquer lugar que desejasse.

-Estou voando! –gritou ele, sem perceber o perigo que corria. –Eu sou o máximo! 

Como um representante fiel do que era ser um menino arteiro, Théo achou emocionante quando começou a voar na direção de uma árvore. Demorou bastante para ele perceber que sofreria um acidente e quando isso lhe ocorreu, começou a gritar descontroladamente. Chamava por ajuda, por seu pai, sua mãe, ou qualquer pessoa que estivesse por perto. 

Estava à uma distância de meio metro da árvore. Resolveu tentar uma manobra arriscada e levou a vassoura para baixo, livrando-se de bater no tronco da árvore. Chegou bem perto do chão e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo na grama e suspirando aliviado. 

-Pelo menos ninguém ficará sabendo do que aconteceu. –falou. –Eu acho. –completou, quando viu seus pais correndo na sua direção.

Théo levantou-se rapidamente e começou a bater em suas vestes, tentando tirar o resto da grama que estivesse grudada nelas. Sua mãe lhe alcançou e o abraçou, desesperadamente.

-Ah, meu filho! Nunca mais faça isso, eu posso morrer do coração... –falava Ginny, chorando.

Já Draco não era tão carinhoso e parecia bastante contrariado. Tirou seu filho dos braços de Ginny e lhe deu uma boa sacudidela, enquanto falava:

-O que você estava pensando, menino? Que voaria perfeitamente e seria declarado herói da nação? E se algum trouxa o visse? Irresponsável, inconseqüente!

-Draco, por favor –dizia Ginny. –Ele está assustado, querido, deixe as repreensões para mais tarde. 

-Ginny –falou Draco, soltando seu filho, bruscamente. –Ele tem que aprender, de uma vez por todas, que não pode continuar fazendo essas coisas perigosas! Você sempre o defende e é muito boa para ele e para Fiona, por isso que eles continuam aprontando e nunca entendem o que é certo e o que não é! Alguém tem que estruturar limites para essas crianças, e se esse papel foi atribuído a mim, vou realizá-lo da maneira que considero correta!

-Você é que está certo, querido, eu sei... mas eu tenho o coração tão mole... desculpe-me por isso...

-Theodore, faz idéia do que acontecerá com você? –perguntou Draco, com um pouco de ironia, que parecia ter sido extraída de seus tempos de irresponsabilidade em Hogwarts.

-Estou de castigo? –arriscou o menino, enxugando algumas lágrimas.

-Foi merecido, sabia? –quem gritou isso foi Fiona. Ela estava encostada na porta do quarto de seu irmão (que estava trancada) e falava com Théo, que não tinha permissão para sair do aposento.

-Não me irrita, Fiona. –respondeu uma voz, de dentro do quarto.

-Mas é verdade! Quantas vezes nos disseram para não tentar voar? Você não tem mesmo solução...

-Como você é chata... que irritante! Vai embora, sua boba! 

-Não vou, não... vou te fazer companhia, porque sou uma boa irmã.

-Pior que ficar trancado nesse quarto é ter que aturar você! Você é uma menina muito má.

-_Merci_, _mon cher_, _merci_. Nunca ouvi elogios tão bonitos.

-E esquisita... nunca vi uma pessoa gostando de ser chamada de má.

Fora muita sorte Ginny passar por aquele corredor, onde ficavam os quartos de dormir da casa, naquele momento. Foi como se ela tivesse pressentido a discussão de seus filhos e apareceu lá, para acabar com as desavenças.

-Vamos, Fiona, vamos para a sala e você pode me mostrar seu bordado. –falou Ginny, puxando a filha pela mão.

-Não, mamãe, estou bem, fazendo companhia para Theodore. –falando isso, Fiona soltou-se de sua mãe e sentou em frente à porta do quarto do irmão.

-Não, você irá comigo. Entendido? E não se preocupe, Théo não se sentirá só e será melhor que ele fique em silêncio, pensando em como foi malvado.

Depois que as duas saíram dali, quem apareceu foi Draco. Ele andou de um lado para o outro, frente à porta de seu filho e tirou uma chave do bolso de seu casado. Encaixou-a na fechadura e virou, destrancando a porta. Colocou-se para dentro e deparou-se com seu filho, que tinha a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro e parecia chorar.

Draco estava sentado na beirada da cama e passava a mão pelo cabelo de seu filho, que não demonstrava alguma reação, absolutamente. De tempo em tempo, deixava escapar algum soluço, mas ele e seu pai pareciam nem reparar.

-Não faça mais essas coisas, por favor –falando isso, Draco levantou-se e saiu do quarto. 

A porta foi deixada aberta, afinal Théo havia sido absolvido de seu castigo.

Os senhores da Mansão Malfoy, Draco e Ginny, estavam sentados frente à lareira, bebericando um delicioso vinho tinto. Ainda não tinham sido tomados por uma sensação de embriaguez e conversavam sobre os acontecimentos daquela dia. Ambos pareciam exaustos.

-Não foi um dia fácil, querida –falou Draco, olhando diretamente para sua esposa e vendo em seus olhos a imagem do fogo.

-Não foi mesmo. Fazia algum tempo que as crianças não aprontavam tanto. Eu me sinto muito cansada.

-Eu também. mas resolvi absolver Théo do castigo, acho que ele aprendeu o que tinha que aprender. Espero que, a partir de agora, ele e Fiona nos proporcionem algum descanço.

-Oh, sim... ou não aguentarei. 

Draco riu de leve.

-Dentro de uma semana estarei junto de meus pais e meus irmãos novamente, depois de tantos anos –comentou Ginny, desviando seu olhar para suas mãos. –Você não imagina como isso é estranho para mim.

-Estranho? Estranho por quê?

-Não tenho certeza de que saberei como agir, como me comportar, sobre o que falar.

-Aja como sempre agiu, querida. É sua família, eles gostarão de você de qualquer maneira. Quanto à mim, tenho certeza que me detestarão e isso poderá ser bastante desagradável.

-Não penso assim, Draco. Acho que papai e mamãe te tratarão muito bem, com polidez e respeito. Quanto a meus irmãos, talvez eles sejam um pouco mais rudes, mas nada muito avassalador.

-Espero que seja assim, pois não estou com paciência de ficar brigando.

-Oh, ainda bem. Não comece a xingá-los ou humilhá-los, que eu sempre te defenderei. Se você não provocar e for tratado mal, quem te tratou assim perde totalmente a razão. E será considerada sem bom senso e educação.

-Eu vou me controlar, prometo. Se começar a me irritar, me retiro gentilmente e vou falar com as crianças, ou até mesmo com você. Ou faço qualquer coisa que me impeça de responder bruscamente.

-Vê? Para tudo há um jeito, uma solução. Será que mamãe me perguntará como vai meu casamento?

-Não tenho dúvidas a respeito. E também questionará se você é feliz, se eu te trato bem.

-E eu responderei 'Sim, mamãe. Sou muito feliz e Draco é muito bom para mim e eu o amo' com muito orgulho e sinceridade.

Draco riu, pegou as mãos da sua esposa e as beijou. Ela ficou encantada com aquele gesto e se inclinou para frente, deixando-se abraçar pelo marido. Levantou a cabeça e os lábios dos dois se tocaram de leve. Como era bom amar o outro... 

A sala era iluminada somente pelo fogo vindo da lareira e quando queimou a última estaca de madeira, Draco e Ginny subiram, abraçados, para seu quarto.

****

N/A 2: Era para eu ter postado ontem, mas esqueci completamente... 


	3. Capítulo 3 As Bodas de Prata dos Weasle...

****

Título: Aquilo que é vital

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Continuação de "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se passa várias anos depois de Hogwarts. Draco e Ginny estão casados e com filhos, vivendo uma vida tranqüila e feliz num belo lugar na França. Seu amor é ameaçado quando os problemas cotidianos parecem maiores do que a disposição para superá-los. Meio à esses contratempos, eles tentam provar a todos, especialmente a si mesmos, que o amor é, sim, tudo o que precisam para fazer da vida o que eles sempre sonharam.

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Eu considero necessário ler a fic que antecede essa, que se chama "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se quiser arriscar, vá em frente, mas creio que algumas passagens ficaram confusas, etc. No mais, espero que gostem. Adoraria receber reviews e e-mails com o comentário de cada um. 

****

3º Capítulo

As Bodas de Prata dos Weasley

-Hoje é o grande dia! Não acredito que chegou... vou rever meus pais e me sinto tão nervosa. Hoje é o grande dia! –falava Ginny, enquanto ela, seu marido e seus filhos estavam em um trem a caminho da Inglaterra. 

-Você já falou isso, Ginny. Várias vezes. –comentou Draco, gentilmente.

-Oh, é verdade! Me perdoem, mas eu estou nervosa... –desculpou-se Ginny, com as mãos em torno de sua bochechas. –_Pardon_.

-Mamãe? –chamou Fiona, olhando a paisagem pela janela daquela cabine luxuosa. –Eles gostarão de mim? 

-Minha filhinha! É claro que eles vão gostar de você. Eles vão adorá-la... adorá-la... todos eles. E vão adorar Théo também, tenho certeza.

-Que bom. Eu acho que parentes não podem se desgostar. É muito feio isso, não é mamãe?

Ginny concordou com a cabeça. 

Draco parecia extremamente calmo e silencioso naquele dia. Não demonstrava o mínimo nervosismo por estar indo para A Toca, encontrar toda a família de sua esposa que o detestava. Ele simplesmente estava indiferente a tudo aquilo e, como sua filha, olhava a paisagem passando velozmente ao seu lado. 

Ginny, por sua vez, estava duplamente nervosa – por ela e por Draco – e, a todo momento, certificava-se que sua família ficasse ciente disso. Ela estava inquieta e conturba naquele dia, o espírito sempre calmo dela parecia tê-la abandonado. 

Théo dormia, sua cabeça estava apoiada no ombro de seu pai, e parecia imune a tudo que pudesse acontecer ao seu redor. Ele sempre dormia quando viajava de trem, o que era muito bom, já que assim não se cansava nem se aborrecia. 

Fiona estava também inquieta, não tanto como sua mãe, mas ainda assim inquieta. Não parava um só instante de fazer perguntas e parecia um pouco apreensiva ao fazê-lo.

-Ginny, _chérie_, não é melhor se acalmar? Parece-me com os nervos à flor da pele. –falou Draco, envolvendo nas suas próprias, as mãos de Ginny.

-Pois é assim mesmo que me sinto, Draco, assim mesmo como você disse. 

-Posso fazer alguma coisa para te acalmar, nem que seja um pouco? –perguntou Draco, acariciando o rosto de sua esposa.

-Você estar indo comigo a essa festa já significa muito para mim, você não pode imaginar quanto. Lembre-se de não arrumar briga na casa de meus pais, por favor...

-Pode deixar, _madame_ Malfoy, não o farei. Você já me aconselhou essas coisas tantas vezes quanto falou que hoje é um grande dia.

A viagem de trem transcorreu tranquilamente. A cabine era muito luxuosa e confortável e a família Malfoy tinha um atendimento especial. Era só eles insinuarem que desejassem alguma coisa a mais, que três funcionários corriam para atendê-los, falando francês e parecendo até um pouco nervosos. Draco comentara, sutilmente, na primeira hora de viagem:

-Ginny, será que eles não nos darão sossego a viagem inteira? –dito em tom de deboche.

-Ah, Draco, eles só estam tentando ser gentis e prestativos. Isso mostra o repeito que guardam por você. Eu pensava que você sempre desejou impôr respeito. –Ginny olhou para o marido, pelo canto do olho.

-Eu gosto de ser respeitado, sim. Mas eles também te tratam com muita compostura, eu reparo. É quase um medo, o que eles têm por nós.

-Medo não, apreensão. Por qualquer coisa... –concluiou Ginny, depois de achar a palavra correta.

Depois de poucas horas de viagem, a família Malfoy desembarcou do trem, agradecendo a todos, que lá trabalhavam. Draco já havia reservado um quarto muito confortável e espaçoso num hotel de bruxos muito luxuoso de Londres. Eles passariam somente uma noite lá, para depois voltar a França, no dia seguinte.

Assim, chegaram no hotel e, rapidamente, foram atendidos e levados a seu quarto. Era muito chique, como Draco já tinha ouvido falar. As paredes eram cobertas por tábuas de madeira, que deixariam o ambiente um pouco escuro, se não fosse pela luz que vinha da rua e as velas. Tinha um espaço imenso dentro dele, e por esse espaço foram colocados, de maneira agradável, todos os móveis do ambiente. Havia uma cama de casal (que Draco comentara que dormiriam confortavlemente cinco pessoas nela de tão grande que ela era), coberta por uma colcha cor de vinho, muito bonita, detalhada com uns botões pretos. Mais duas camas de viúva, igualmente bonitas e com a mesma colcha. Um sofá, três poltronas, de mogno bem retalhado e estofamento de primeira-mão, envoltos a uma mesa de centro. Uma escrivaninha e alguns objetos de decoração. Em parte, parecia muito com o próprio quarto de Ginny e Draco, na Mansão Malfoy, se não fosse pelas cores empregadas e pela cortina diferente. E, é claro, o quarto na mansão tinha o toque pessoal de cada um, sendo assim bem menos formal. Havia também um banheiro no quarto do hotel, muito grande e bonito. Era todo branco, mas muito arrumado e bem planejado, funcional.

-É muito bom esse quarto, Draco. _Eh bien_ –falou Ginny, tirando o casaco que lhe envolvia e andando de um lado para o outro. –o que fazemos agora?

-O que fazemos? Descansamos, é claro, Ginny. Estou tão cansado, você não pode imaginar.

-Não seja exagerado, Draco. A viagem quase não cansou, foi tão curta! 

-Fale isso para o seu filho. –disse Draco, indicando, com a cabeça, o pequeno Théo. 

O menino havia reclamado muito na hora de acordar no trem e ficara bastante irritado. A primeira coisa que havia feito quando chegara no quarto, fora se jogar em uma das camas de viúvas e dormir pesadamente, mesmo que estivesse com roupas desconfortáveis para fazê-lo.

-Acho que ele não aguentou. –comentou Draco, sorrindo de leve.

-Eu penso que é muito bom que ele durma agora, porque assim conseguirá manter-se acordado na festa, hoje à noite.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Ele se irritava, em parte, por Ginny a todo momento fazer questão de lembrá-lo da tal festa. Ela não conseguia parar de falar nisso, por mais que ele a avisasse que aquilo se tornava repetitivo.

-Onde está Fiona? –perguntou ele, querendo mudar urgentemente de assunto.

-Não está com você? –perguntou Ginny, com um tom de urgência na voz. Draco negou com a cabeça. 

–Eu pensei que ela estivesse com você... afinal, eu saí do trem carregando Théo. Você deveria ter ficado tomando conta de Fiona. –falava Draco, já não tão calmo.

-Ah, meu Deus! Ah, meu Deus! –gritava Ginny, começando a chorar. –A minha filhinha, eu quero a minha filhinha! -nesse momento ela já estava chorando de verdade e parecia bastante nervosa. Ela resolveu recorrer ao marido, então: -Draco, Draco, traz a minha filha de volta para mim! Ela não conhece nada daqui de Londres, ela pode estar perdida, com medo, sozinha, chorando! Draco, faz alguma coisa!

Draco não sabia o que fazer. Tentava consolar sua esposa, o que não adiantava nada. Procurou Fiona em todos os cantos daquele quarto e nada. Ele resolveu sair para procurá-la.

O mais surpreendente é que, mesmo com toda a confusão e os gritos de sua mãe, Théo continuava a dormir, sem expressar nenhuma reação.

Depois de algum tempo em que Draco havia saído, Ginny resolveu ir atrás dele. Desceu as escadas, correndo, e foi ao encontro do marido, que falava com um rapaz na recepção:

-Você não viu uma menina pequena, de uns cinco anos, loirinha? Com os cabelos cacheados como o de um anjo, olhos castanhos, um pouco arrogante, um jeito afetado? Quase uma princesa! Não viu? –essa última frase foi gritada por Draco.

-Meu senhor, eu não sei... eu não sei... talvez eu tenha visto... –falava o rapaz, bastante assustado.

-Se a minha filha não for encontrada, vou responsabilizar o senhor, que foi indulgente para conosco! –falou Ginny, puxando Draco pela mão e indo procurar Fiona em outra partes do hotel.

-Ela tem que estar em algum lugar, eu lembro de tê-la trazido da estação... ela está nesse hotel... mas aonde?

Foi aí que eles ouviram um choro baixo. Escondida em um canto, estava Fiona, toda encolhida e chorando. Ao vê-la, Ginny e Draco correram para abraçá-la e a mãe gritou:

-Ah, minha filhinha! Você está bem, graças a Deus! 

-Nunca mais faça isso conosco, Fiona, nunca mais despareça. –falou Draco e sua filha assentiu com a cabeça.

E os três subiram para seu quarto, se desculpando com o rapaz da recepção por terem sido tão mal-educados com ele. Chegando no quarto, Théo estava acordado e, calmamente, perguntava o que havia acontecido.

-Não aconteceu nada, querido. Volte a dormir se quiser. –falou Ginny.

-Eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu, mamãe, você está chorando... –falou o menino, indo abraçar sua mãe (mesmo que ele só alcançasse suas pernas).

Draco suspirou, agachou-se e começou a passar a mão no cabelo do filho. Então, respondeu:

-Fiona tinha sumido e sua mãe e eu ficamos muito preocupados. Mas, agora, já está tudo bem.

Nem Draco, nem Ginny, haviam esperado que aquele dia transcorresse de maneira tão conturbada. E a festa nem havia começado. Aquele sumiço de Fiona só havia servido para deixar seus pais ainda mais nervosos.

Quando eram sete horas da noite, Ginny calculou que era a hora de todos começarem a se vestir. Ela mesma usaria a seda "cor do céu da madrugada", segundo o vendedor, que havia comprado e mandado fazer um lindo vestido e o vestiu, ficando graciosa dentro dele. Colocou _rouge_ no rosto, prendeu o cabelo num coque no alto da cabeça, o cacheou e soltou algumas mechas, que caíam em seu rosto. Pegou suas luvas, calçou seus sapatos e partiu para ajudar sua filha.

Fiona usaria um vestido de algodão cor de gelo, que lhe caía muito bem. Parecia a miniatura de um vestido que sua mãe tinha, mas isso não chegava a ser surpreendente. Fiona gostava de roupas de adulto e não hesitava ao dizer que queria usá-las. Ela deixou seu cabelo liso (com a ajuda de sua mãe, que fez o feitiço) e o deixou solto. Implorou para sua mãe permitir que ela usasse _rouge_, mas Ginny negou-lhe o que pedia.

Draco colocou um terno completo, preto, só com a camisa branca e penteou os cabelos para trás. Ficou pronto rapidamente, mas ouviu sua esposa lhe dizer:

-Está torta.

-O quê? –perguntou Draco, que não havia entendido.

-Sua gravata. Está torta. Deixe-me ajudá-lo. –Ginny foi até o marido e arrumou sua gravata e ele lhe agradeceu por isso.

Théo usava uma roupa igual a de Draco e havia penteado o cabelo da mesma maneira para trás. Então, ele falou, enquanto calçava os sapatos:

-Eu estou igual ao meu pai. 

E Draco teve muito orgulho de seu filho naquele momento. E Théo também não sabia ajeitar a gravata e Ginny o fez por ele.

Depois de uns quarenta e cinco minutos, todos diziam estar prontos. Estavam somente esperando soar oito horas da noite, para os adultos aparatarem e levarem consigo suas crianças. Ginny estava sentada frente ao espelho da penteadeira, se mirando e ficando bastante satisfeita com o que via. Draco chegou por trás dela e colocou a mão em seus ombros. Depois, foi até sua mala e tirou lá de dentro uma caixa e voltou-se novamente para sua esposa. De dentro da caixa, ele tirou um lindo colar de prata com uma imensa pedra preciosa, chamado _lápis-azuli_. Ele colocou no pescoço de sua esposa e comentou:

-_Trés jolie_. Muita linda. Você e a pedra.

-Oh, Draco, é linda mesmo. _Merci_, eu adorei!

Draco sorriu para ela. Fiona estava encantada ao ver como seus pais se davam bem. Théo não entendia ainda muito bem o que era o amor e achava aquilo tudo meio fora da realidade. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito bonito e sincero.

Rapidamente, aconteceu oito horas da noite. Ginny tentava explicar para os filhos que aparatar não dóia nem matava, mas nenhuma das duas crianças parecia realmente convencida. Mesmo assim, concordaram em aparatar, depois que Draco jurou que não deixaria nada de mal acontecer com eles.

Eles chegaram a rua que ficava A Toca. Théo e Fiona tinham adorado aparatar e queriam repetir a dose, deixando isso bem claro a seus pais. Draco via o nervosismo de Ginny e, às vezes, chegava a pensar que a esposa tremia, o que poderia ser decorrência do frio ou da apreensão em encontrar sua família. Ele, querendo acalmá-la e deixá-la um pouco mais segura, segurou-lhe a mão lhe sorriu, confiante. Ela retribuiu o sorriso e deixou-se abraçar pelo marido. 

Eles andaram alguns metros e em pouco tempo já estavam em frente a casa dos pais de Ginny.

-Ainda dá tempo de voltar. –falou Draco.

Ginny negou que faria isso. Abriu a porteira e ficou alguns minutos parada observando a casa, que mais parecia um chiqueiro que havia crescido muito. Estava toda iluminada, não só o lado de dentro, e haviam algumas decorações baratas, umas fitas coloridas e coisas assim. Ginny ainda pôde reparar na reação de seus filhos, que era um misto de curiosidade e desconfiança.

-Não vamos entrar, mamãe? –perguntou Fiona, virando a cabeça para mirar sua mãe.

A família Malfoy andou até a porta. Estranhamente, não havia ninguém para recebê-los e Ginny olhou para seu marido, buscando uma solução do que ela devia fazer: bater na porta, entrar sem a menor cerimônia, esperar.

-Não há quem nos receba, como seria esperado. –comentou Draco. 

–Meus pais não tem a mínima noção de etiqueta, Draco, mas não se aborreça. –falou Ginny, e depois completou: -Acho que devemos abrir a porta e entrar, agindo naturalmente.

Então Ginny fez isso. Abriu a porta com pouca rapidez e aquilo foi irritando Draco, mas ele não chegou a reclamar. Quando a porta foi aberta por inteira, vários rostos viraram-se para ver quem estava chegando. Ginny tinha uma expressão assustada, as crianças estavam curiosas e Draco parecia muito sério. A cena durou poucos segundos, que mais pareceram uma eternidade. As pessoas que estavam na casa eram cerca de cinqüenta e estavam amontoadas em alguns sofás. Ninguém estava tão chique e bem-arrumado como a família dos Malfoy e eles se sentiram deslocados por isso. O senhor e a senhora Weasley levantaram-se depressa e correram para a abraçar Ginny, que ainda estava sem reação.

-Oh, minha filha! Quanto tempo, que saudade... que saudade... –falava a senhora Weasley, quase não acreditando que sua filha estava mesmo ali.

-Que bom que você veio, Ginny, que bom. –falou Arthur Weasley.

Molly, a mãe de Ginny, deixou cair algumas lágrimas e depois partiu para abraçar os netos que, numa primeira tentativa, fugiram, mas depois se renderam. Enquanto isso, o Sr. Weasley estendeu sua mão para Draco e eles se cumprimentaram:

-Boa noite, Sr. Malfoy.

-Como vai, Sr. Weasley? –respondeu Draco, olhando bem nos olhos do sogro, para mostrar-se confiante.

Depois, enquanto Arthur abraçava seus netos, a senhora Weasley cumprimentou Draco e ele comentou, gentilmente e de forma sutil, que o ambiente estava muito confortável (o que ele não achava na verdade, mas considerou que uma pequena mentira não faria mal algum) e que ela estava, palavras dele, "muitíssimo.. hum... simpática".

-Venham, venham... –falou a Sra. Weasleym, chamando os Malfoy. –E esses são seus irmãos, Ginny. Creio que se lembra deles, não? –brincou ela. 

Estavam todos lá: Gui, Carlinhos, Percy, Fred, Jorge e Rony. Esse último, segurava a mão de Hermione (que sorriu para o casal Malfoy, encorajando-os). Os outros também estavam com suas esposas, menos Jorge que não era mais casado. Gui tinha casado com Fleur Delacour (Ginny considerou isso muito bom, porque pelo menos teria alguém para mostrar seu fluente francês) e tinha só uma filha loira que nem a mãe, que devia ter uns doze anos. Carlinhos segurava a mão de uma mulher que parecia árabe e ela estava grávida, aparentemente do primeiro filho. Percy estava com sua namorada de tempos do colégio, Penélope (agora sua esposa), e não tinha filhos. Fred havia se casado com Angelina, que jogava quadribol com ele em Hogwarts, e tinha dois filhos e uma filha. Jorge estava com seu filho também. Rony e Hermione haviam sido os mais produtivos: cinco filhos homens, uns iguais ao pai, outros cópias da mãe. 

-É claro que sim, mamãe. –respondeu Ginny, sorrindo e tentando abraçar seus irmãos todos ao mesmo tempo. –Ah, meu queridos, quanta falta vocês me fizeram. Cheguei a ter saudade até das suas implicâncias e do ciúme... 

Todos os Weasley cumprimentaram Draco com um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso amarelado. Draco não chegou a se irritar e falou logo em seguida, com esperanças com que todos no salão ouvissem e ele não precisasse cumprimentar um a um:

-Boa noite a todos.

Ginny cumprimentou Hermione e elas trocaram alguns elogios. A Sra. Ronald Weasley disse que a outra estava muito bonita e elegante e Ginny retribuiu dizendo que ela estava mais amável do que nunca e que aquele cabelo ao natural de Hermione lhe caía muito bem.

Tudo parecia correr bem, por mais que algumas pessoas lançassem a Draco olhares desafiadores e contrariados. Draco fingia não ligar, mas sua esposa ficava bastante aborrecida com isso. Retribuía o olhar com uma cara séria e depois virava o rosto.

As crianças, Fiona e Théo, foram brincar com seus primos e subiram as escadas para ir em algum quarto fazê-lo em paz. Draco e Ginny sentaram-se junto dos Weasley, mas não pareciam completamente confortáveis.

-Você está tão linda, Ginny. –falou Molly, envolvendo as mãos da filha, dentro das suas próprias. –E tão elegante... algumas vezes ouvimos falar isso mesmo de você, mas só agora pude constatar. Parece aquelas moças famosas que aparecem em revistas e nas colunas sociais.

-Geralmente, nós saímos nas revistas e aparecemos colunas sociais. –comentou displicentemente Draco, num tom de voz baixo, mas que todos puderam ouvir.

Molly Weasley fingiu não ouvir, mas Ginny lançou a Draco um olhar de reprovação.

-Ora, mamãe. Eu estou igual eu sempre fui... –falou Ginny, um pouco envergonhada pelos elogios e pelo o que seu marido havia dito.

-Não, não, não. Parece que você sempre foi rica, desde que nasceu. É uma dama!

-_Une charmante dame_. –completou Draco, mas ninguém (além de Ginny e Fleur) entenderam o que ele havia dito. Então, lembrou-se que não podia falar francês, ordens expressas de sua esposa.

-E então, Sr. Malfoy –disse Arthur Weasley, tentando achar assunto. –no que o senhor trabalha mesmo?

-Eu faço transações internacionais e grandes investimentos. Acho que os trouxas chamam-me de executivo, algo assim. –respondeu Draco, mostrando indiferença.

-Ah, os trouxas! Eles são criaturas tão curiosas. Ginny deve ter dito-lhe que eu adoro objetos trouxas. –falou o Sr. Weasley, tentando desviar o assunto para uma área que ele conhecesse.

-Creio que ela comentou algo à respeito.

-Lembro de papai tendo fascinação por trouxas desde que me considero por gente. –falou Rony, tentando entrar na conversa.

"Ou seja, ele nunca foi fascinado pelo mundo trouxa, Weasley, seu animal", pensou Draco, que sorriu com o prórpio pensamento.

-Uma vez, pegamos o carro de papai e fomos buscar o Harry na casa dos tios dele. –continuou Rony.

Na mera menção do nome de Harry Potter, Draco tornou-se sério e reparou que Potter não estava na festa. Draco procurou-o, tentando ser discreto, mas não foi possível encontrá-lo. Ele achava que Ginny também devia ter reparado nisso, porque ela o olhou com uma expressão estranha.

-Eu tenho um carro, dois na verdade. –falou Draco, querendo parecer superior. –E eu sei dirigir.

-Eu também sei dirigir. –respondeu Rony. –Mas eu não tenho um carro. –completou, parendo um pouco humilhado e contrangido. Draco ficou contente com isso e não pôde evitar que um sorriso de superioridade se formasse em seu rosto.

Draco teve vontade falar "foi o que eu imaginei", mas controlou-se e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo-se vitorioso.

-Vejo que tem muitos filhos. –comentou, sem assunto.

-Ah, sim. São só homens. O mais velho é o John, depois vem o Paul, depois o Philip, o Roger e o bebê que minha esposa está segurando nasceu a um ano e se chama Eustace.

Draco teve vontade de fazer uma careta por causa daqueles nomes, mas se conteve novamente.

-Foi um filho por ano, no meu casamento com a Hermione. Ela está grávida de mais um, mas só de dois meses. –falou Rony, um pouco envergonhado pela expressão surpresa de Draco. –Sabe como é... e Hermione acha que será outro menino. Mas eu quero que seja menina.

"_Mon Dieu_! Esses dois não devem parar nunca para descansar", pensou Draco.

-Se for menino vai se chamar Frank e se for menina vai se chamar Margareth.

Essa Draco não aguentou! Rony Weasley falando sobre bebês com ele? Draco ficou enojado só de lembrar daquelas palavras "se for menino se chamará Frank e se for menina o nome será Margareth". Aproveitou que Ginny estava indo servir-se de champagne, pediu licença e foi ao encontro de sua esposa.

-Seu irmão está ficando maluco. –comentou, servindo-se de vinho branco.

-O Rony? 

-_Oui_. Ele já tem cinco filhos e um está para nascer. _Épatant_!

-Hermione já havia me contado. Surpreendente, não? Seis filhos, igual meus pais.

-Há uma pequena diferença, Ginny. Seus pais tiveram seis filhos em vinte e cinco anos de casamento. Seu irmão teve seis filhos em seis anos, porque ele casou um ano antes de nós. Não sei nem como ele consegue alimentar a todos.

-Draco, não seja maldoso, por favor. –disse Ginny, olhando bem nos olhos do marido. –Bem, mudando de assunto, mamãe contou-me que adorou o presente que lhe mandamos. E ela reparou na letra W, que estava cravada e disse-me que foi o melhor presente que recebeu. Fico muito feliz, você não?

-Acho melhor voltarmos para junto do resto das pessoas, senão podem pensar que estamos falando mal de alguém e isso não é educado.

-Você reparou que nessa festa não tem música? Dava tudo para dançar uma valsa, flutuar pelo sala, ah! Vou falar isso para mamãe. –assim, Ginny voltou-se a sentar do lado de sua mãe e comentar sobre a falta de música.

-Oh, Ginny, tem razão! Eu esqueci completamente. –dizendo isso, Molly Weasley tirou, de dentro de suas vestes simplórias, sua varinha e, com um movimento, uma valsa leve começou a tocar. –Eu havia prometido não fazer mágicas hoje, mas essa é uma exceção por uma causa nobre. Bem melhor assim, não?

-Com licença, _Madame_ Mamãe, mas será que posso roubar-lhe minha esposa por uns momentos, para dançarmos tal valsa tão adorável? –perguntou Draco, fazendo uma reverência e encantando sua sogra.

Draco e Ginny valsavam perfeitamente e como ela mesma dizia, como se flutuassem. Eles adoravam dançar e, quando o faziam, ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos deles. Só o casal Malfoy dançava, mas rapidamente Hermione convenceu Rony de dançar e eles foram para um espaço mais vazio da sala, que tinha sido aumentava por causa da ocasião. Eles dois não dançavam tão bem e tão graciosamente quanto Draco e Ginny, mas não eram maus dançarinos.

-Eu acho que ela é feliz, Arthur. Draco a faz muito feliz e, por mais estranho que pareça, faz muito bem à ela. –comentou Molly Weasley a seu marido.

Em um outro momento, em que Ginny estava no quarto de seus pais, junto de sua mãe, vendo os presentes que ela recebera, Molly parecia meio aflita para fazer várias perguntas à sua filha. Essa olhou-a, divertindo-se, e falou:

-Mamãe, estou pronta, completamente preparada. Pode fazer as perguntas que quiser.

-Oh, Ginny, que bom. Estava pensando que você não gostaria se eu começasse a perguntar muito, então eu estava bem apreensiva quanto a fazê-lo ou não. –respondeu a Sra. Weasley.

-Não vejo problema nenhum em você perguntar. Diga-me, o que quer saber?

Molly Weasley ficou alguns segundos em silêncio e depois falou:

-Conte-me sobre sua vida de casada. Como seu marido é com você?

-Draco? Oh, ele é maravilhoso, maravilhoso. No começo do casamento, no primeiro ano, quero dizer, eu estava meio deslumbrada e achava meu marido perfeito sobre todos os aspectos.

-E não acha mais? 

-Hoje eu consigo ver seus defeitos e tolerá-los, assim como ele vê os meus e os suporta. Ele é um sujeito de sorte, como costumam dizer, e vive me mimando e mimando as crianças. Mas ele é sempre muito presente, diz o tempo todo que me ama e adoramos conversar. Ele é muito inteligente e esforçado. Temos uma vida boa e eu sou muito feliz.

-Não tenho dúvidas disso, Ginny. E seus filhos?

-Eles são uns anjinhos. Quando eles ainda eram bebês, eu desenvolvi um instinto maternal muito grande e fiquei absorta para cuidar deles, rejeitando qualquer outra atividade e colocando até Draco de lado. Ele não reclamou, me entendeu e me ajudou. Agora, as crianças estão crescendo. Fiona está se tornando uma menina muito vaidosa, mas muito atenciosa. Théo às vezes nos deixa malucos com suas brincadeiras, será como os gêmeos quando for mais velho, tenho certeza. Mas ele tem uma alma boníssima e sempre se arrepende das maldades que faz para todos nós.

-Eles são lindos, lindos. Fiona é parecidíssima com Draco, e Théo parece imensamente com você. E sua casa? É bonita?

-É linda, você precisa ir conhecer um dia e eu posso lhe mostrar Paris. Minha casa, a Mansão Malfoy, fica localizada no melhor bairro da capital da França. É muito grande e tem tantos quartos, o que considero desnecessário, mas quando mudamos para lá, Draco estava com mania de grandeza. A decoração é linda, eu e Draco cuidamos de tudo, quando a casa estava sendo construída, pessoalmente. Parece aquelas casas do século dezoito por causa da decoração, mas eu adoro. A casa geralmente cheira a doce e Draco adora isso, não é um amor o meu marido? É um verdadeiro lar e somos muito felizes lá dentro. Temos vários criados e todos são muito úteis e prestativos e gostam de nós e respeitam-nos. Minha dama de companhia se chama Margot, é francesa, e eu a adoro. Devo ter-lhe falado dela por carta. Ela é sempre atenciosa comigo e somos muito amigas. Ela venera meus filhos e tem uma imensa admiração por Draco, o que me deixa muito satisfeita. Ela gosta de brincar com Théo no jardim e pentear o cabelo de Fiona. Eu a considero como a irmã que eu não tive!

-Sua vida parece-me perfeita, mesmo. 

Ginny concordou com a cabeça.

-E como você se vira com o francês? –perguntou a Sra. Waesley.

-Eu falo fluentemente francês, assim como Draco e as crianças. Para falar a verdade, falamos francês o tempo todo, mas estamos evitando falar nessa língua aqui, para todos entenderem o que conversamos. Nos jantares de negócios que vou com Draco, todos falam francês, mesmo que sejam de outra nacionalidade. É considerado mais chique, não tinha como eu não aprender. Assim como aprendi normas de etiqueta, como me portar e essas coisas mais.

-Eu vejo isso, até comentei que você tem atitudes de pessoas que sempre foram ricas. –depois de uma pausa, continuou: -Agora, Draco te proporciona tudo que eu e seu pai não pudemos proporcionar. Ele tem muito dinheiiro.

-Ele ganhou esse dinheiro de maneira honesta, mamãe. Negou a fortuna que havia sido de seu pai e começou a batalhar por sua própria. Admito que estamos muito bem financeiramente e Draco pode financiar todos meus caprichos. Que não são poucos, confesso.

-Você faz muitas compras?

-Oh, várias. Eu sei que Draco acha que eu vou ficar fútil e consumista, mas eu não vou. Eu gosto de comprar sedas, vestidos, coisas para casa, enfeites, luvas... eu sei que exagero de vez em quando, mas agora prometi para Draco que vou me controlar.

-Você me assustou agora, Ginny. Não acho certo ficar esbanjando dinheiro dessa maneira só porque o possui. Você tem que se controlar e dar um bom exemplo a seus filhos.

-Acho que não sou um bom exemplo? –perguntou Ginny, um pouco preocupada.

-Não, não acho, mas eu tenho simpatia por você. Eu acho que Draco está agindo corretamente ao tentar fazer você gastar menos.

-A senhora está certa, mamãe. Eu prometo tentar melhorar nesse aspecto. Vamos descer agora? Já devem ter notado que demos uma escapadinha! Draco deve estar louco, coitado.

-Por que pensa assim?

-Você sabe como ele é. E sabe também como meus irmãos devem estar rondando ele. Eu tenho que ficar lá para protegê-lo, por mais ridículo que isso soe.

E as duas riram gostosamente, enquanto desciam as escadas, voltando para a sala onde deviam estar todos.

Ginny sentou-se do lado do marido, que conversava com seu irmão Percy. Eles não pareciam estar brigando, mas nenhum parecia estar gostando de falar com o outro. Draco parecia um pouco entediado, pois Percy falava de seu novo trabalho, que era mais chato do que qualquer outro que ele já executara.

-Oi Ginny, onde você estava? –perguntou Percy, para a irmã.

-Conversando com mamãe. –respondeu ela.

-Ah, sim. Como eu estava dizendo, Malfoy, eu trabalho todos os dias, menos domingo. É um departamento pouco conhecido no Ministério da Magia, mas o trabalho é muito complexo e...

Percy continuou falando, parecia não pretender parar. Ginny também achava aquilo muito chato. Em um momento, seu irmão falou, indicando para a porta:

-Olha! O Harry está chegando...

Num movimento repentino e impensado, Draco e Ginny (que estavam de costas para a porta) viraram seus corpos e miraram Harry Potter. Ele estava muito quase igual a última vez que eles o haviam visto. Continuava magro e até um pouco desengonçado, seu cabelo todo desarrumado e sem corte, os olhos verdes ainda eram completamente vivos. Ele continuava usando óculos, também, só que esses eram bem mais bonitos do que os de sua adolescência. E a cicatriz, aquela cicatriz em forma de raio, ela também estava lá. Não haviam dúvidas, aquele era Harry Potter e Draco pareceu bem nervoso por isso.

Logo que entrou, Harry só pôde ver uma pessoa: Ginny Weasley. Ela estava linda e ele reparou bem na elegância que ela havia adquirido e na postura de uma verdadeira _lady_ que ela tinha. Depois, uma menina de cerca de três anos entrou na casa, segurando na mão de seu pai. A menina era muito parecida com o pai, se não fossem pelos olhos um pouco puxados, como de oriental.

-Harry, estávamos pensando que você não viria! –exclamou Rony, indo cumprimentar o amigo. Enquanto eles se abraçavam, Rony sussurou: -Draco Malfoy está na minha casa porque foi convidado. Já ouviu algo mais ridículo?

-Não, Rony, é realmente inacreditável. –concordou Harry, partindo para cumprimentar Arthur e Molly Weasley.

-Que bom que veio. –diziam todos para o menino que sobreviveu e depois partiam para fazer alguma brincadeira com a filha dele, Hannah Potter.

Harry hesitou um pouco, mas decidiu cumprimentar o casal Malfoy. Andou até eles e falou:

-Quanto tempo que não nos vemos, Ginny. –dito sem muito entusiasmo. –Boa noite, Malfoy. Vejo que vocês dois continuam juntos. –dito com certa relutância.

-Ah, sim, continuamos. –falou Draco. –Sabe como é a vida, algumas pessoas casam porque se amam e ficam juntas por toda a eternidade. Outras têm a triste sorte de viver sozinho.

-É sua filha, Harry? –perguntou Ginny, tentando evitar uma confusão.

-É minha filha, sim. Ela se chama Hannah. 

Depois de mais uma frases soltas, Harry afastou-se do casal, para cumprimentar Hermione. Enquanto o fazia, não tirava os olhos de Ginny, o que irritava Draco.

-Ele não tira os olhos de você. –comentou, para a esposa.

-Quem?

-Não se faça de tola, Ginny, você sabe que estou falando do odioso Potter. Ele continua o mesmo imbecil.

-Draco, por favor, pare com besteiras. Ele só não me vê a muito tempo e está meio surpreso ao perceber que eu mudei muito, nada mais. E, além do quê, ele me conhece desde que eu tinha dez anos, é normal essa reação dele ao me ver casada e com filhos.

-Não me interessa se ele te conhece desde dos dez anos, Ginny. Você é minha esposa e pelo menos o sagrado matrimônio ele devia respeitar.

-Não exagera, Draco, por favor. Eu estava pensando... você sabe quem é a mãe da filha dele?

-Eu? Não, eu não. 

-Então vou perguntar para mamãe e depois te conto. -Ginny se levantou do sofá, mas Draco a segurou pela mão.

-Por que esse interesse na vida do Potter?

-Como assim, Draco? O que você está sugerindo? Eu só estou interessada em saber quem é a mãe da filha de um dos meus mais antigos amigos e, mesmo se não fosse Harry, eu perguntaria à minha mãe. Deixe de fazer suposições malucas, porque você acabará se aborrecendo. –dizendo isso, Ginny foi para o lado de sua mãe, querendo saciar sua curiosidade. Depois, voltou-se para Draco e lhe disse: -A mãe de Hannah é Cho Chang! –ela parecia surpresa. –Está explicado os olhos puxados...

-Eles foram casados, o Potter e a Chang? –perguntou Draco, desejando intimamente que Harry fosse viúvo.

-Mamãe me disse que não. A Cho morreu três meses depois que Hannah nasceu. Coitadinha, é orfã.

-Eu não sabia que o Potter era dado a essas aventuras românticas. Aquele jeito de filhinho da mamãe pode enganar, ah, se pode.

-Não seja tão maldoso, Draco. Não tem dó na menina? Imagina, ela tem só três anos!

-Eu tenho pena dela, por ser uma criança. E tenho pena dela por ser filha do Potter, porque até que a menina tem uma cara simpática. Me divirto com crianças de caras simpáticas. Geralmente não fazem barulho, é o paraíso.

-Muito diferente dos nossos filhos. Mas eu prefiro crianças mais ativas. Hannah deve ser assim, quieta e tímida, porque está traumatizada.

-Pode ser. E eu também prefiro nossos filhos, é claro. Essa filha do Potter não vai brincar com as outras crianças?

-Deixa ela, Draco, coitada. Ela deve ter medo... –falou Ginny, com compaixão na voz. –Coitada. –repetiu.

O tempo foi passando e Harry continuava a olhar Ginny. Ela também se irritava e Draco estava se controlando para não ir tirar satisfações. Sua esposa o impedia, fazendo prender sua atenção, para que ele não reparasse que Draco a olhava. Quando isso já não fazia mais efeito, Ginny segurou a cabeça de Draco e lhe deu um beijo repentino, o que, definitivamente, tirou a atençãso dele de Harry.

Ao ver a cena, Harry Potter desviou o olhar e se entristeceu, mas ninguém chegou a reparar nisso. Rony lhe falava:

-E como vai a vida, amigão? 

-Vai indo, Rony, vai indo. Assim como sempre.

-Nenhuma novidade? E os trabalhos de auror?

-Estão parados. Não há mais nada para se combater. Pelo menos não cortaram meu salário por isso. Não digo isso por minha causa, mas por Hannah. Eu tenho que cuidar nela, como Cho me implorou que fizesse quando ela estava para morrer. Você sabe, aquela doença era meio esquisita. Nunca se sabia ao certo se ela estava boa ou não.

-Hum, eu lembro. Você, um dia, chegava todo feliz, dizendo que ela estava se recuperando. No dia seguinte, ela piorava de novo. Nós não entendíamos nada. –e, mudando de assunto, perguntou com malícia: -E as mulheres? 

-O que há com elas?

-Ora, você sabe. Nenhuma nova namorada, nem nada?

-Não, Rony, nenhuma namorada. Não tenho tempo para isso, Hannah ocupa quase meu dia todo. Não há mais espaço para romances na minha vida e eu já me acostumei com isso.

-Nunca conheci ninguém tão amargo quanto você.

-Não é amargura. É questão de fazer escolhas. –olhou para Hermione e falou: -E você não pára mesmo, não? Mais um fillho! Como consegue decorar o nome de todos?

-Isso envolve um trabalho muito complexo e penoso, meu caro. –e os dois amigos riram, fazendo um brinde para a fertilidade de Rony e Hermione.

-O que será que aqueles dois estão brindando? –perguntou Draco, depois que Ginny o havia beijado, se referindo a Harry e Rony. –Será que brindam a pobreza do Weasley e a solidão do Potter? –dito com sarcasmo.

-Draco, céus, como você está implicante hoje! –exclamou Ginny. –Você presta mais atenção no Harry do que em mim!

-Ah, não se preocupe. O Potter, definitivamente, está prestando mais atenção em você do que em qualquer outra pessoa.

Ginny riu, divertida. Colocou a mão no rosto do marido e lhe falou:

-Sabe que fazia muito tempo que você não era tão ciumento comigo? Eu me sinto importante quando você age assim. –e puxou Draco, para beijá-lo novamente.

Quando o beijo terminou, Draco sussurou em seu ouvido:

-Não é mal-educado darum beijo desses em público, _madame_?

-E não é mal-educado sussurrar em público, _mon cher_? –retrucou ela, olhando-o com desdém.

-Olha, Arthur, como eles se dão bem! –falou Molly Weasley, para seu marido, se referindo a Draco e Ginny. –Conversei com Ginny e, pelo o que ela me conta, ela é muito feliz. 

-Me alivia saber disso. Eu nunca fui com a cara do Malfoy, mas se ele faz bem para nossa filha, eu fico feliz. –respondeu o Sr. Weasley.

-O Harry também não tira o olho de Ginny e Draco não parece muito contente com isso... não sabia que ele é dado a ter tanto ciúmes.

-Eu concordo com ele nesse ponto. Se um sujeito, antigo namorado de minha esposa, ficasse olhando para ela o tempo todo, eu também não ia gostar!

-Você também teria ciúmes de mim, Arthur? –disse Molly, esperançosa.

-Eu não teria, não. –respondeu o Sr. Weasley, deixando sua mulher aflita e decepciona. Depois, ele continuou: -Eu não teria ciúmes de você. Eu tenho ciúmes de você. –e ele abraçou a esposa, pela cintura.

-Mesmo depois de vinte e cinco anos de casado? Mesmo eu sendo gorda e feia? –suplicava a Sra. Weasley.

-Para mim, você é perfeita. –dizendo isso, ele deu um beijo na testa de Molly, que ficou encantada com tal gesto.

Enquanto Draco discutia sobre quadribol com um convidado desconhecido da festa, Ginny conversava com Hermione, e as duas tinham esperado esse momento para mostrarem uma à outra o quanto eram felizes, à sua maneira.

-Eu dou aulas particulares de todas as matérias bruxas. Eu fui convidada para lecionar em Hogwarts, mas minhas freqüentes gravidezes impediram que eu aceitasse. Estou indo para o sexto filho. –falou Hermione para a amiga.

-Já estou sabendo disso, você me disse! Parabéns, querida... eu só tenho dois e duvido que tenha mais. –respondeu Ginny, dando um curto abraço na outra.

-Por quê? Você é tão jovem. Ainda dá tempo...

-Pode ser, mas eu e Draco não pensamos nisso agora. Estamos curtindo os filhos que já nasceram e que já dão o maior trabalho!

-Imagino. Os meus também não são anjinhos... –Hermione mudou de assunto e falou: -E você resolveu não trabalhar? Não tem vontade de ter uma profissão?

-Eu trabalho, sim! Não fora de casa, sabe? Mas administrar aquela mansão dá um trabalho desgraçado. E, além da casa, há ainda os filhos, o marido. Eles não conseguiriam viver sem serem controlados por mim, a vida seria uma desordem completa! Mas eu adoro o que eu faço e sou gratificada quando vejo que tudo está bem e que todos são felizes. –falou Ginny, com orgulho.

-Você teve a sorte grande! Seus filhos são lindos, Draco gosta de você, vocês não têm dificuldades financeiras...

-Então você também tirou a sorte grande, porque dinheiro não determina a felicidade de uma pessoa.

-É, você tem razão... eu também tirei a sorte grande! –as duas sorriram e se abraçaram, o que, dessa vez, demorou um tempo relativamente maior.

Naquele momento, Rony chegou ao sofá onde as duas estavam e falou:

-Mione, mamãe está perguntando se você pode ajudá-la a colocar o bolo na mesa. Ela está na cozinha, te esperando.

-Claro, Rony, claro. Diga para ela que eu já estou indo. –respondeu Hermione, já se colocando de pé.

-Eu vou também. –falou Ginny.

-Não, não, não. –disse Rony, fazendo um sinal de negativo com o dedo. –São ordens da mamãe. Ela disse para eu não deixar você tentar ajudá-la, porque você é uma dama rica e damas ricas não fazem essas coisas.

-Ah, Rony, imagina que eu não ajudarei por um motivo tão bobo! Eu vou, sim, e está acabado. –retrucou Ginny.

-Eu concordo com o Rony, Ginny. Você não deve estar acostumada com essas coisas, deve ter mil empregados para fazer isso para você. –Hermione tentava convencer a amiga, sem obter sucesso.

-Ora, agora vejo a idéia que vocês têm de mim! Vocês me consideram uma mulher mimada e inútil. Pois eu irei ajudar, afinal, não sou feita de porcelana. Vamos, Hermione. –dizendo isso, as duas mulheres foram para a cozinha.

"Ao menos, Ginny não se tornou uma criatura desagradável e imbecil como o marido dela", pensou Rony.

Na cozinha, Hermione tentava convencer a Sra. Weasley a usar um feitiço para levar o bolo da festa até a sala, mas a anfitriã dizia ter prometido a si mesma que conseguiria se virar sem mágica naquele dia, estava irredutível. Vencida, Hermione partiu para tentar achar uma maneira de carregar aquele bolo, que parecia muito com A Toca: várias camadas empilhadas, que ameaçavam cair a qualquer momento. 

Antes daquilo acontecer, Molly Weasley, ao ver que, junto de Hermione, sua filha Ginny também viera ajudá-la, repreendeu verbalmente, com as mãos na cintura:

-Ginny, o que faz aqui? Uma cozinha não é lugar para uma mulher como você! Rony não te avisou que não era para você vir, menina? 

Ginny, por alguns momentos, não havia conseguido responder. Sempre que sua mãe fazia aquela pose, ou seja, colocava as mãos na cintura, a moça tinha a impressão de que estava conversando com um açucareiro, pois era o que parecia. Ginny balançou a cabeça, afastando de sua mente aqueles pensamentos maldosos sobre sua própria mãe e respondeu em seguida:

-Ora, mamãe, a senhora devia saber que eu nunca conseguiria deixar você e Hermione fazerem tudo sozinhas, porque, como falei ao Rony, eu não sou feita de porcelana!

-Não, você não é –respondeu Molly Weasley. –Mas é quase! Você é educada, fina, com maneiras requintadas e gestos elegantes. Pessoas como você não passam a comida na mesa, quando isso é solicitado, não gritam e, definitivamente, não ajudam na cozinha! E está acabado. 

-Não está acabado coisíssima nenhuma! Eu não vou sair da cozinha. E vou ajudar a levar esse bolo.

-Não vai, não, mocinha. Você pode estar casada, mas ainda tem que me obedecer. Você usa luvas de renda e seda e cetim –Molly Weasley nem tinha idéia do que eram feitas aquelas luvas que Ginny usava -e se fosse ajudar estragaria tudo. Poderia manchar seu vestido e...

-Eu ficaria em desalinho! –completou Ginny. –E eu não me importo. Eu vou ajudar e não há mais nada que você possa fazer a respeito.

-Está bem, está bem! Você é muito teimosa, Ginny, cabeça-dura mesmo...

-Somente como você, mamãe, só como você... –completou Ginny, baixinho, e só ela mesma pôde se escutar. 

Depois dessa pequena desavença, que se constituiu numa discussão tola, houve aquela outra briga, agora entre duas Senhoras Weasley, Hermione e Molly, só que dessa vez, Molly havia vencido. 

-Se você não quer mesmo usar um feitiço -falava Hermione, contrariada. –, nós teremos que carregar isso nos braços mesmo! E é bem capaz de derrubarmos tudo, porque esse bolo não está muito equilibrado, não. Parece até A Toca!

-Não seja pessimista, Hermione, vá... temos seis mãos, podemos equilibrar o bolo dessa maneira –disse Molly, segurando embaixo do bolo. –e colocar nossa mão aqui –pousou sua mão sobre uma lateral do bolo, protegida por um papel. –e fazer a mesma coisa do outro lado! –dito com animação. –Viu, dá certo! 

Quando Molly Weasley proferiu aquela última frase e ergueu o bolo, esse se balançou como gelatina e o creme que o cobria por completo começou a se espalhar e pingar sobre a bandeja, tirando qualquer rastro de equilíbrio que existia. Ginny e Hermione foram ao socorro da mulher e, com agilidade, conseguiram devolver a bandeja com o bolo para cima da mesa. Molly Weasley suspirou, aliviada:

-Muito obrigada, meninas. Eu acho que o meu jeito de levar o bolo não é um dos melhores... 

-Será que estou vendo nascer uma chance de usarmos mágica? –perguntou Hermione, sorrindo.

-Não, não, não! De jeito nenhum... eu prometi por tudo o que há de mais sagrado que hoje não faria nenhuma mágica. Eu posso me virar sem feitiços, afinal, eu tenho que me garantir, mesmo sem varinha! Eu prometi, não posso. Promessa é promessa.

-Mas... –Hermione viu uma idéia chegar-lhe. –eu e Ginny não prometemos nada! –dito como se aquela frase fosse a solução para todos os problemas mundiais.

-Err... desculpa, Mione, mas... –Ginny falava com cautela. – eu quase não tenho feito mágicas ultimamente e... bem, eu não trouxe minha varinha.

Hermione não deixou-se desanimar e, num gesto exagerado, tirou de dentro de seu vestido sua varinha, a ergueu no ar, exclamando, com um ar vitorioso:

-Pois eu trouxe a minha! Pronto, está tudo resolvido... tudo resolvido... 

Assim, com um feitiço simples e fácil, Hermione ergueu o bolo no ar e o fez flutuar até a sala, tomando o maior cuidado para que ele não desmoronasse nem batesse em nenhuma parede e em nenhuma cabeça.

Todos que estavam na sala pareceram interessados no que estava ocorrendo e ficaram observando até que Hermione fizesse o bolo pousar sobre uma mesa. Molly e Ginny suspiraram, de alívio, por ver que o bolo estava intacto e que tudo correra da melhor maneira possível.

-Muito obrigada, Hermione... –falou Molly Weasley, para a nora. Depois, se dirigindo a todos que estavam na festa, completou: -Viram? Eu sempre gostei dessa garota! –o que deixou Hermione bastante envergonhada.

Draco, discretamente, andou até estava Ginny e falou em seu ouvido, para que ninguém mais ouvisse:

-Aonde você estava?

-Na cozinha, com mamãe e Hermione. Vi que você estava conversando com um senhor, sobre quadribol, e achei que não se importaria. –dito com igual tom de voz.

-Não me importo, mesmo. É que Harry Potter desapareceu na mesma hora e eu já fiquei imaginando coisas tolas, só besteiras mesmo. Você sabe como eu sou.

-Ele deve estar com a filha, não sei. Você não tem que pensar bobagens sobre mim, afinal confiamos um no outro.

-É verdade. Mas não creio que o Potter esteja com a filha dele, olha ela lá. –e Draco indicou Hannah Potter. –Não é estranho?

-Um pouco, mas ele pode estar só tomando ar. Ah, Draco, vamos parar de falar no Harry... vou te contar umas coisas engraçadas que aconteceram na cozinha. Eu queria ajudar mamãe, mas ela tinha colocado na cabeça que eu não poderia ajudar, porque... –Ginny contou ao marido a história inteira e ele era um bom ouvinte, fazia algumas observações e soltava algumas risadas discretas. –Mas acabou que eu a convenci de que estava apta a ajudar! E depois houve outra discussão entre mamãe e Hermione! Meu Deus, só de lembrar eu me divirto.

Depois que alguns minutos haviam passado, Molly Weasley chamou a todos, para que se aproximassem da mesa. Ela cortaria o bolo, mas não sabia o que fazer antes disso.

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, me ajuda! –gritou a Sra. Weasley para a filha, que estava do outro lado da mesa. –Em Bodas de Prata se canta "Parabéns à você"? –todos no salão puderam ouvir e, os que tinham mais noção de normas de educação, soltaram algumas risadinhas.

Ginny, decidida a não desapontar sua mãe, respondeu que ela era a dona da festa, ela que haveria de decidir. Se quisesse cantar a música, estaria no seu direito. Isso tudo fora dito com um certo gaguejo da parte de Ginny.

Todas as pessoas começaram a cantar, quando a sala ficou em quase completa escuridão, iluminada somente por suas velas que estavam colocadas em cima do bolo (que ameçava cair a qualquer momento). Alguns se divertiam com aquilo, outros achavam a informalidade presente naquela festa muito agradável. Quando a cantoria cessou, Arthur Weasley falou, fazendo todos os presentes concordarem com suas palavras:

-E que esse casamento dure mais vinte e cinco anos! Que dure até quando for possível!

Cortado e servido o bolo, a festa só durou mais uma hora. Dentro desse tempo, todos se despediram e foram indo embora, a medida que se passava o tempo. Com Draco e Ginny não foi diferente, pois dentro de meia hora iniciavam todo um palavrório cheio de agradecimentos e congratulações.

-Oh, mamãe, parabéns! Não imagina como estou feliz por você e pelo papai e a festa foi muito boa, muito obrigada por me convidar... ah, papai, mais felicidade ainda... –dizia Ginny, abraçando os pais.

Draco fazia despedidas menos calorosas, com algumas reverências e discretos agradecimentos.

-Ginny, eu vou buscar as crianças... –falou Draco para a esposa.

-Está bem... elas estão no meu antigo quarto. Eu vou lá com você. 

Os dois subiram para o andaronde ficava o quarto de Ginny. Ela, por sua vez, estava meio ansiosa por ver seu quarto de novo, depois de tantos anos. Quando entrou nele, ficou surpresa ao ver o quanto tudo estava mudado. Havia virado uma espécie de "quarto dos brinquedos", como uma sala de recreação para as crianças. Não havia mais cama, mas os ármarios e as prateleiras ainda estavam lá, cobertas de brinquedos.

-Então, aqui era seu quarto. –comentou Draco, olhando o espaço minúsculo, onde sua mulher havia dormido por quase toda sua vida.

-Era, sim. Mas está mudado, não era exatamente assim. Havia uma cama, sabe? –falou sua esposa, que estava, ao mesmo tempo, triste e contente, num misto bastante peculiar. –Crianças, vamos embora? 

Depois de alguma lamentações, Fiona e Théo seguiram seus pais e se despediram de todos seus parentes que ainda estavam na festa.

Ginny aproveitou e falou para sua mãe, com sutileza:

-Mamãe, por favor, venha nos visitar qualquer dia desses. Draco não se importará, não é mesmo?

Draco não esperava por aquilo, mas não chegou a ser uma surpresa que o deixasse estupefato. Ele respondeu, com condescendência:

-Não, absolutamente. Tenho certeza que todos ficariam felizes em tê-la conosco por algum tempo.

Ginny sorriu para o marido e continou insistindo:

-Vamos, mamãe, diga que vai! E o senhor também, papai, se tiver uma folga...

Molly Weasley suspirou e resolveu assentir:

-Está bem, Ginny, eu vou... só espere eu arrumar dinheiro suficiente para uma viagem para a França.

-Nós pagamos a passagem do trem e qualquer outra eventualidade para você. –falou Draco, resolvendo de vez o assunto.

Já no quarto do hotel, Draco e Ginny concordaram que tudo havia transcorrido bem naquele dia e ela agradeceu à ele, ternamente, por suas gentilezas para com a mãe dela. No dia seguinte, retornaram à França, com uma sensação de que a paz, finalmente, estava sendo declarada. 

****

N/A 2: Estou totalmente desmotivada a escrever essa fan fic... e tenho a impressão que ninguém está lendo mesmo... vou encurtar a história que, agora, terá NO MÁXIMO 10 capítulos. Ou até menos... Beijos


	4. Capítulo 4 Recebendo uma visita

****

Título: Aquilo que é vital

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Continuação de "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se passa várias anos depois de Hogwarts. Draco e Ginny estão casados e com filhos, vivendo uma vida tranqüila e feliz num belo lugar na França. Seu amor é ameaçado quando os problemas cotidianos parecem maiores do que a disposição para superá-los. Meio à esses contratempos, eles tentam provar a todos, especialmente a si mesmos, que o amor é, sim, tudo o que precisam para fazer da vida o que eles sempre sonharam.

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Eu considero necessário ler a fic que antecede essa, que se chama "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se quiser arriscar, vá em frente, mas creio que algumas passagens ficaram confusas, etc. No mais, espero que gostem. Adoraria receber reviews e e-mails com o comentário de cada um. 

****

4º Capítulo

Recebendo uma visita

Sem que se passasse um mês, Molly Weasley recebeu uma carta de sua filha, a convidando para conhecer, enfim, a Mansão Malfoy. A Sra. Weasley resolveu aceitar de bom grado e no fim-de-semana seguinte ela embarcava em um trem para a França. Sua filha foi recepcioná-la na estação e desculpou-se por Draco, que não pudera ir também, pois estava trabalhando. E as duas seguiram para a Mansão Malfoy, andando à pé por Paris, onde Ginny mostrava à sua mãe alguns pontos turísticos da cidade, após ser sondada para fazê-lo.

-Mamãe, se prepare. Dentro de alguns minutos será possível enxergar a Mansão Malfoy, o meu lar. Quero sua opnião sincera, por favor –falou Ginny, de braços dados com Molly.

-Eu imagino que seja uma casa muito grande, toda de pedras acinzentadas, com um portão imenso, que não permite que ninguém veja o que tem dentro, igualmente de pedra –sugeriu a Sra. Weasley.

-Mamãe, que horror... a senhora imagina minha casa como uma mansão mal-assombrada, como aquelas de histórias. Lembra dessas histórias? Eu adorava ouví-las quando era criança, e depois não conseguia dormir de noite. Bons tempos –suspirou. –Mas a minha casa é muito diferente... olha, olha! Já dá para ver um pouco!

Ginny fora bem modesta ao declarar que "só dava para ver um pouco", pois isso não coincidia, absolutamente, com a realidade. A Mansão Malfoy era tão grande e ocupava um espaço tão exorbitante, que a Sra. Weasley ficou pasma com tanta grandeza. A imagem que ela guardava da casa só refletia a realidade no aspecto do tamanho, porque o resto era totalmente diferente. A casa era feita de tijolos cor de ocre, com detalhes em branco. A casa tinha vários andares e, no mais alto, como deduziu Molly Weasley, ficavam os quartos e haviam varandas espaçosas em cada um. A do centro (onde devia ser o quarto do casal) ligava todas as outras e era a maior. A casa tinha vários jardins a sua volta e todas as árvores que existiam eram pinheiros e Molly achou que pareciam àrvores de Natal, sem enfeites, é claro. A entrada da mansão era suspensa por alguns pilares de cor branca e a casa era envolta por um muro, combinando com a casa, de iguais tijolos e detalhes. O telhado da casa era triangular, daqueles que, quando neva, toda o gelo é escorrido, para não atrapalhar no aquecimento interno da casa. A visão daquela mansão era magnífica e Molly Weasley poderia não acreditar que todo aquele luxo e aquela grandiosidade pertenciam a sua filha, se não soubesse que era verdade.

-E então? –perguntou Ginny, apreensiva e mordendo o lábio inferior.

-É esplêndida... linda, perfeita. Oh, Ginny, é a casa mais bonita que eu já vi na vida... a mais bonita...

-Modestia à parte, eu também a acho muito bonita. Sabe a varanda principal, lá em cima? Então, no Natal, a gente coloca um guirlanda bem linda lá no topo... e alguns vaga-lumes nos pinheiros, que dão um efeito similar com o daquelas luzinhas de Natal. Fica parecendo casa dos trouxas!

-É muito bonita mesmo.

-Pois você ainda nem a viu por dentro! Creio que irá gostar, também.

As duas andaram, um pouco apressadas, até o portão da Mansão Malfoy. Não foi necessário que Ginny o abrisse, porque Margot já as esperava, pronta para fazer cortesias e votos de boas vindas para a Sra. Weasley.

-Margot, essa é minha mãe, a Sra. Weasley. Mamãe, essa é Margot, a minha mais leal amiga –apresentou Ginny.

Todas se cumprimentaram e, em seguida, atravessaram um pequeno jardim para, enfim, entrar na casa. Havia um hall, onde os casacos, guarda-chuvas e chapéus eram deixados. Depois, elas seguiram para a sala principal, que tinha uma decoração muito bonita. As paredes eram cobertas por tábuas de madeira e haviam muitos sofás, cobertos por um estofamento de cor clara. Tinha uma mesa no centro, algumas poltronas, cadeiras. Tudo no seu lugar, fazendo uma sintonia incrível. A Sra. Weasley sentiu uma certa inveja ao pisar nos tapetes persas e ao olhar os enfeites, vasos e pinturas caros que sua filha possuía. Ginny, percebendo um certo constrangimento por parte de sua mãe, resolveu falar alguma coisa, tentando quebrar o gelo:

-Nós acendemos a lareira de noite, quando faz frio. De dia é ruim se ela fica acessa, porque fica um calor insuportável dentro da casa... venha, mamãe, vou lhe mostrar seu quarto e depois te levarei para conhecer o resto da casa.

-Quantos quartos há na casa? –perguntou a Sra. Weasley.

-Não tenho certeza. Há vinte quartos de hóspedes (para quando as crianças trouxerem os amiguinhos para dormir em casa), talvez mais. Mais o meu quarto, os das crianças, alguns que estão vazios, os dos criados, o quarto de brinquedos. Cerca de trinta e cinco, creio eu. 

Molly Weasley ficou pasma e seguiu Ginny, que subia as escadas. 

O quarto que a Sra. Weasley ficaria se localizava no andar sob o que ficava o de Ginny e Draco. O quarto dela era muito grande. Havia uma cômoda de mogno, uma cama de casal, um espelho, alguns sofás. Molly reparou que vários quadros eram dispostos pelas paredes, o maior ficava sobre a lareira, e retratava um vaso de flores do campo.

-Se não gosta do quarto, posso levá-la a outro. –falou Ginny, um pouco ansiosa.

-Não será necessário. Esse esta ótimo... ótimo.

Em seguida, Ginny levou suas mãe para conhecer todos os outros cômodos da casa (menos os quartos principais, pois Ginny achava que não seria do gosto de Draco). Elas resolveram sentar, para tomar um chá, na primeira sala que haviam estado. Ginny, gentilmente, convidou Margot para sentar-se, pois as duas sempre usavam daquela horas para conversar, mas a dama de companhia parecia mais envergonhada naquele dia do era de costume. Afinal, ela costuma ser tagarela e falava sem pensar, então, o que estaria acontecendo com aquela mulher?

-Vamos, Margot. Sente-se conosco. Não vá me fazer tal desfeita, pois eu nunca a perdoarei se fizer –insistia Ginny.

-Não, _madame_, não posso. Esse é um momento seu e de sua mãe, não posso me intrometer... não posso...

-Margot, não faça frescuras, _s'il vous plaît_! Isso já não é mais um pedido, é uma ordem, sim? Sente-se aqui, do meu lado, e trate de sorrir.

As três mulheres riram, espantadas com a recente autoridade que Ginny havia obtido.

A Sra. Weasley gostou muito de Margot, apreciou seu jeito humilde de ser e considerou muito bom que Ginny tivesse uma companhia como aquela, todos os dias. Como sua filha havia dito, quando chegaram na Mansão Malfoy, Margot era sua mais leal amiga. E todos precisam de amizades leais para se estabelecerem e crescerem, porque sabem que sempre terão alguém disposto a apoiar-lhe, não dependendo da situação.

Margot, por sua vez, também adorou a Sra. Weasley. Ela tinha verdadeira adoração por qualquer pessoa que tivesse ligações amorosas com seus patrões, pelo simples fato de idolatrá-los. Achou a Sra. Weasley boníssima e meiga, deduzindo que Ginny havia se espelhado na mãe para ser tão dedicada e carismática. Sra. Weasley pareceu, aos olhos de Margot, uma mulher guerreira e com muita fibra, apesar de uma mescla de delicado cansaço e terna paciência que era estampada nos seus olhos e no seu rosto. A dama de companhia considerou que a Sra. Weasley seria capaz de tudo para defender seus filhos, poderia encarnar a bravura de uma leoa, se fosse preciso. Aquela era uma mulher forte, o que encantou Margot profundamente.

-Hoje estamos todas cansadas –falou Ginny, beberinco um chá de camomila, que já havia esfriado. –mas amanhã iremos mostrar toda a Paris para mamãe, Margot. Será como nossos passeios de antigamente, querida, não é maravilhoso?

-Sim, sim, sim! Ah, que saudade daqueles tempos! _Madame_ não conhecia nada da cidade, nadinha mesmo! Eu mostrei tudo à ela, Sra. Weasley, eu a ensinei a viver em Paris! Fui eu que ensinei, euzinha aqui! –disse Margot, com as mãos para o céu.

-É verdade. E agora fará o mesmo com mamãe, Margot. Onde acha que devemos estar amanhã? –perguntou Ginny, desistindo de tomar o chá frio.

-Nos pontos principais, é claro. Nos misturaremos com os trouxas e será muito divertido. Iremos ao _Maison _Louvre, onde há obras magníficas feitas pelos trouxas. A Torre Eiffel, é claro... o Arco do Triunfo, é maravilhoso! É lá que a maioria dos trouxas parisienses comemoram o Ano Novo, é uma festa linda, não é _Madame_?

-Sim, Margot, é linda –concordou a Sra. Malfoy. –Depois do Arco do Triunfo, podemos virar à direita na avenida dos Campos Elísios e observar os edifícios feitas à imagem do imperialismo Napoleônico. 

-Visitaremos a Praça da Concórdia, admiraremos o Obelisco... 

E as três mulheres ficaram sentadas naquela sala até anoitecer, planejando como seria o dia seguinte.

Eram quase sete horas da noite, quando percebeu-se um movimento no hall. Draco havia chegado do trabalho e sua esposa, contentada com a recente presença de seu marido, foi recebê-lo, cheio de carinho e mimos. Ela tirou o casaco de Draco e o pendurou, conduzindo o homem, em seguida, para a sala onde ela estava com sua mãe e sua dama de companhia. Draco parecia bem satisfeito em chegar em casa e cumprimentou a todos com muita polidez e educação, causando orgulho em sua esposa e respeito nas outras pessoas. Gentil, o Sr. Malfoy ainda disse estar honrado em receber a mãe de sua esposa em sua casa e esperava que aqueles dias fossem gratificantes e que ela tivesse muito diversão ou calmaria, assim como desejasse. A Sra. Weasley agradeceu, de bom grado, e achou a recém adquirida respeitabilidade de Draco muito apropriada.

-Como foi seu dia, Draco? –perguntou Ginny, sentando-se no chão, frente à poltrona em que estava o marido, e apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos dele.

-Foi normal, Ginny. Estou negociando pessoalmente um grande investimento na América do Sul e outro no Japão. Pretendo firmá-los ainda essa semana e creio eu que teremos sucesso –falou Draco, beberincando um delicioso _sherry_. –E vocês? Se divertiram muito?

-Depois do almoço, fui buscar mamãe na estação e a levei para ver alguns dos lugares mais conhecidos da cidade. Depois viemos para casa, instalei mamãe e nós, junto com a Margot, ficamos conversando e programando o que vamos fazer amanhã. E então, você chegou.

-Ginny e Margot me falaram de todos os lugares que vou conhecer amanhã. Não vejo a hora disso acontecer! –exclamou a Sra. Weasley, tentando entrar na conversa. –Quando eu era criança, devia ter uns oito anos, eu sempre me imaginava conhecendo Paris, Roma, Viena, Zurich... todos esses lugares, mas nunca havia surgido oportunidade. E agora vou conhecer a capital da França, guiada pelas moças mais agradáveis que existem! Não é uma maravilha?

Draco concordou com a cabeça, mas pareceu um pouco aborrecido por alguém ter interropido sua conversa noturna com Ginny. Os moradores da Mansão Malfoy sabiam que aquele momento era sagrado para o casal.

Margot pediu ajuda da Sra. Weasley para trazer uns petiscos da cozinha até a sala e piscou furtivamente ao pedir isso. Quando as duas estavam sozinhas, a dama de companhia informou à senhora Weasley que aquele momento, no final do dia, quando Draco e Ginny conversavam sobre o que haviam feito era algo muito íntimo e que eles dois não gostavam de serem interrompidos. A Sra. Weasley perguntou a Margot se ela deveria se desculpar com o casal, mas não deu tempo de obter resposta pois, naquele instante, Fiona e Théo vinham descendo, com muita velocidade, as escadas e pularam no pescoço de sua avó. Era a primeira vez que eles apareciam "em público" naquele dia e pareciam mais animados do que era o normal, ou seja, estavam histéricos.

-Oh, meus amores! Que queridos! –falava a Sra. Weasley, abraçando os netos com tanta força que dava a impressão de que alguém estava tentando roubá-los dela.

Depois de se soltaram dos abraços da avó e ouvirem recomendações para não serem tão barulhentos de Margot, Fiona e Théo começaram a chamar por seus pais e, quando encontraram, fizeram uma pequena festa e, contrariando o que Margot havia recomendado-lhes, fizeram muito barulho.

Durante o jantar, a Sra. Weasley sentiu-se levemente deslocada. Não havia Margot para salvá-la e não se sentia à vontade para dirigir a palavra a quem quer que fosse, temendo ser interpretada de maneira controversa.

-Théo, come a salada, filhinho, é bom para você –falou Ginny, colocando umas alfaces e alguns tomates no prato do filho. Ele, por sua vez, fez uma careta e empurrou o prato para o meio da mesa.

-Théo, faz o que sua mãe mandou. Quero dizer, se você deseja ser um frangote fracola, caçoado pelos seus amigos, você não come a salada. Ou se quer ser um rapagão forte, bonito, uma pessoa que desperta a inveja e o respeito, você come todo esse mato –disse Draco, não deixando a discussão se prolongar.

-Você é um bom pai, Draco. Devo confessar que não esperava... –dito por Molly Weasley, que se arrependeu depois de ter falado aquilo.

Draco a olhou, desdenhoso, e tossiu, para limpar a garganta. Estruturou uma resposta cabível e quando percebeu que não obteria resultado algum, respondeu ironicamente:

-Pois você estava certa ao não esperar que eu fosse um bom pai. Eu não sou. Foi só para causar uma boa impressão. –e sorriu, mal-humorado.

-Draco! –ralhou Ginny. –Desculpe, mamãe, por Draco. Sabe como é, ele continua assumindo esse ar e esse humor maravilhosos de vez em quando. Desconsidere isso. E você, Draco, não acha que seria gentil da sua parte desculpar-se com mamãe?

Draco levantou-se, encarou sua esposa e sua expressão facial tornou-se séria e rígida, por mais que quase nenhum músculo estivesse contraído. Depois, pousou os olhos na sogra e ficou parado por alguns instantes. Molly Weasley o olhava, apreensiva, e estava prestes a dizer que não, desculpas não eram necessárias. Foi então que Draco falou, com a voz seca, baixa e controlada:

-Faço das palavras de minha esposa as minhas próprias –dito isso, virou-se e saiu da sala, certificando-se que seu orgulho permanecia intocável.

Ginny levantou-se em seguida, sentindo-se completamente constrangida, e seguiu o marido, o corpo trêmulo de raiva. Na verdade, ela não sabia muito bem como agir.

Ela chamava por Draco quase descontroladamente, antes de concluir que ele estaria no quarto do casal e por isso não ouviria a seus chamados histéricos. Ela subiu as escadas, quase correndo. Escancarou a porta do quarto e viu que seu marido estava sentado em uma poltrona, com uma expressão indiferente. Ele não chegou a olhá-la e mantinha-se parado, olhando para o lado de fora da janela, de um jeito amargo e até um pouco melancólico.

-Draco... por favor... tenha paciência. Você me prometeu... por favor... –falava Ginny, se aproximando do marido.

Demorou algum tempo para que Draco expressasse alguma reação ou falasse algo. Fechou os olhos, parecendo levemente desesperado, o que não era comum. Tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz falhou na primeira tentativa. Quando respondeu, estava mais seco do que estivera na sala de jantar:

-Você sabe que eu não gosto de visitas em casa. Não gosto que nossa privacidade seja invadida dessa maneira. Não gosto de ser julgado. E, definitivamente, eu não tenho que tolerar isso no meu próprio lar, que é o lugar que eu pensava que poderia descansar sempre que precisasse, sem nenhum intruso para me incomododar!

-Mamãe não está nos invadindo, Draco, não seja injusto dessa maneira! E, além do mais, você havia concordado que minha mãe viesse passar uns dias conosco, em nossa casa! 

Algumas lágrimas nasciam nos olhos de Ginny e ela tentava fazer com que não fossem derramadas. Naquele quarto que estava em quase total escuridão, as lágrimas eram facilmente percebidas. Brilhavam, de leve, e despertavam certa piedade em Draco. E piedade era o que ele sempre desejava não sentir pela esposa.

-Ora, Ginny, eu não me importo que ela fique aqui por algum tempo, contanto que não não se meta na nossa vida! Por que eu tenho que tolerar alguém debaixo do meu teto, que tinha a idéia de que eu sou um péssimo pai? Poupe-me, Ginny, poupe-me. É tudo o que posso dizer.

Ginny jogou-se no colo de Draco e chorou baixinho. Até se acalmar, ela não ousou falar uma só palavra. Draco pousou suas mãos grandes sobre a cabeça de Ginny e deixou seus dedos deslizarem pelos cabelos dela.

-Eu vou conversar com mamãe –prometeu Ginny. –Direi à ela para não ser injusta e nem julgar você. Será que você pode fazer o mesmo, Draco?

-Ginny, eu... é difícil. Gostaria de poder.

-Você não pode mesmo?

-Eu vou tentar.

Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram. E, depois de solucionados todos os problemas surgidos naquele noite, foram se deitar e adormeceram rapidamente, tamanho era o cansaço que sentiam e a vontade de que aquele dia atribulado terminasse o mais rápido possível.

-Aceita mais leite, Sra. Weasley?

Uma criada bem jovem e de estatura média estava encarregada de servir somente à Molly Weasley, parecendo um pouco nervosa, talvez imaginando que aquela senhora seria como seu patrão, respeitável sempre, mas paciente só até um certo ponto, zangando-se se não fosse tratado com polidez e educação. Afinal, a pobre moça não tinha certeza de que era verdade o que estavam dizendo por toda a mansão, quando os patrões viravam as costas. Havia um certo boato de que a senhora Weasley era tão chique e gostava tanto de luxo quanto uma daquelas simplórias, mas amáveis, criadas, e que Molly não haveria se importar se fosse tratada de maneira mais pessoal do que a que estava sendo usada.

-Ah, sim, obrigada, senhorita... bem... como é seu nome mesmo, queridinha? –falou a Sra. Weasley, com um sorriso.

A jovem criada respondeu que seu nome era Emily de não-se-entendeu-o-quê. Era uma palavra tão complicada, que parecia que ela engasgava para proferi-la. Molly Weasley transformou seu sorriso doce em um amarelado e alegou que a chamaria de Emily, porque eram para elas se tornarem amigas. Mas, na realidade, aquela era uma desculpa para que ela não tivesse que se arriscar, proferindo aquele sobrenome e ofendesse a pobre moça. Mas, também, por que diabos alguém suportava ter no nome uma palavra que parecia-se com "edsblumfter"? Oras, edsblumfter! Pobre Emily Edsblumfter, ela deveria estar ansiosa para se casar e livrar-se de uma vez por todas daquele nome. 

-Eu nunca consegui falar o sobrenome de Emil. –comentou Fiona, sem perceber a indelicadeza que estava usando. –Ejismplobger, é assim, Emily? Ou será Edstrimptol? Eu juro que me esforço, mas minha língua se enrola todinha!

-Senhorita Fiona, eu já lhe ensinei mil vezes! –Emily podia ter levantado as mãos em direção ao céu ao dizer aquilo, mas segurava uma pesada bandeja e não queria causar nenhum desastre. –É Edesbhürmente, minha tataravó que inventou esse sobrenome, quando minha bisavó nasceu. Ela não gostava do pós nome que ela carregava e resolveu inventar um bem diferente e que dura na família até hoje. Mas, se querem saber, se um dia eu tiver filhos, terei piedade e não os deixarei carregar essa sina para todo o sempre.

-E qual era o sobrenome da sua tataravó, Emily? –perguntou Ginny.

-Se for mais confuso do que o inventado por ela, juro que não poderei acreditar! –exclamou Draco, limpando a boca com um guardanapo de tecido.

-O sobrenome era Smith. Ela era americana, sabiam? De qualquer maneira, é melhor eu parar de conversar e ir fazer meu trabalho, creio que estão precisando de mim lá na cozinha. Bom apetite –dito isso, Emily saiu da sala de jantar, deixando todos confusos, pensando na razão de alguém preferir Edesbhürmente a Smith.

-Há louco para tudo! –comentou a Sra. Weasley.

-Draco –chamou Ginny. –você pode levar as crianças na escola hoje? Nem eu, nem Margot poderemos fazer isso, você sabe.

Draco concordou e animou rapidamente as crianças, que pareciam desanimadas por terem que contentar-se com frutas no lugar de chocolates, bombons e geleias. Disse que estavam atrasados e que se eles pegassem seus materiais escolares bem rapidinho, Draco daria a cada criança um doce bem grande, no caminho para a escola. Com aquela última promessa consumada, Fione e Théo correram escadas para cima, animados, e voltaram em menos de um minuto, segurando uma mala e guardando uma maçã dentro dela. Os três, as duas crianças e Draco (que não deixava se ser infantil também, em alguns momentos), se despediram calorosamente de Ginny, com beijos e muitos carinhos. A vovó Weasley recebeu abraços de seus netos e algumas palavras frias de seu genro. E, assim, partiram para mais um dia que exigiria muito esforço, dedicação e calma, cada um usando dessas qualidades da maneira mais apropriada.

-Emily, querida –quem chamava era Ginny, quando viu que a criada passava por elas bem rapidamente, em direção à sala de leitura. –chame Margot para mim, sim? Diga para ela que, dentro de poucos minutos, eu e mamãe estaremos prontas para nosso passeio e que é para ela se aprontar também, por favor –depois, virou-se para sua mãe e falou: -Vamos? Vou pegar uma sombrinha e calçar minhas luvas. Eu recomendo à você, mamãe, que pegue um chapéu, porque eu não me responsabilizo com queimaduras futuras! 

-Isso pode acontecer? –perguntou Molly, assustada.

-Claro que não, mamãe! –riu Ginny. –Estava brincando... mas pegue o chapéu, porque o sol pode incomodar se estiver muito forte. Está bem? Vamos subir? Margot já deve estar pronta, se bem a conheço, e ficará irritada se nos atrasarmos. Não queremos zangá-la, não é?

Depois de alguns minutos, como havia sido previsto por Ginny, ela mesma, sua mãe e sua mais fiel amiga, Margot, estavam prontas para partir para seu passeio por toda Paris.

Após terem estado no Arco do Triunfo, tomaram o rumo da direita na avenida dos Campos Elísios, andando meio ao tráfego de pessoas bastante intenso da cidade ao longo dos majestosos edifícios feitos à imagem do imperialismo Napoleónico. A senhora Weasley fazia comentários, elogiando a beleza das construções e chegava até a reparar na beleza dominante da população de Paris.

-Ginny, como é maravilhoso aqui! –exclamou ela, ainda no Arco do Triunfo.

-É maravilhoso, sim, mamãe. Quando passei aqui pela primeira vez, pensei como havia conseguido viver tantos anos sem conhecer um lugar tão lindo. Lembro-me que perguntei isso à Margot e... o que foi mesmo que você respondeu, querida? –dizia Ginny.

-Eu dizia, _madame_, que a vida é mais feliz quando se conhece Paris, a vida é melhor! Foi isso que eu lhe disse...

-É mesmo, lembro-me como se fosse hoje. Bons adias aqueles, quando eu não tinha filhos e podia me divertir, sem ter responsabilidades. Não que eu esteja reclamando –falou Ginny, gesticulando com as mãos. –, eu amo meus filhos. Só que tenho saudades daquela minha liberdade, que eu sei que nunca mais terei.

Enquanto passeavam pela praça da Concórdia, observaram o Obelisco, passando sobre o rio e atravessando a ponte Alexandre III. Ao estarem na metade da ponte, colocaram os olhos para o lado direito e contemplaram a Torre Eiffel, gigantesca com seus trezentos e vinte metros de altura, que pareciam dançar por entre a neblina de fumo que cobria toda a cidade. A senhora Weasley pediu para que ficassem alguns minutos ali, para que ela pudesse memorizar a linda imagem daquela torre, mas não era necessário muito tempo, já que era completamente inesquecível, aquela visão. Momentos depois, estavam debaixo da torre construída por Gustave Eiffel para a exposição mundial no ano de 1889, caminhando a pé, depois de passarem por uma ponte e pelos jardins do Trocadero, onde aproveitaram para sentarem, descansarem e admirarem a paisagem, distante e nostálgica, inesquecível. Naquele momento, Ginny desejou imensamente que Draco estivesse ali, com ela. Suspirou ao pensar em seu marido. Eram naqueles momentos que ela esquecia as discussões e os defeitos mais irritantes que podia encontrar naquele homem, para somente lembrar-se de seu amor por ele e em como a existência dele era necessária para seu bem-estar continuar sólido e real.

Caminharam, então, até a praça do Hotel de Ville. Como elas adoraram e veneraram aquela parte de Paris! Ficaram em frente de uma bancada de livros no outro lado do Quai de Gesvres, onde podiam ser encontrados alguns exemplares raros de autores como George Sand, Jules Vallès, Vigny, Kipling, Péguy e tantos outros. O Sena dançava na delicadeza das suas águas serenas, cruzando lentamente os arcos de várias pontes, posicionadas sobre ele. Em algum ponto específico da ponte D'arcole, talvez no centro, que ligava a ilha De La Cité à margem direita do Sena, observaram a torre da Saint Chapelle, construída para guardar a coroa de espinhos de Jesus Cristo, assim como um pedaço da cruz. A beleza dos edifícios que se erguiam paralelamente ao rio, reforçava a imagem poética e intensa daquele lugar milenar: o germinador da capital. A arquitetura graciosa, o perfume quase imperceptível do ar e do rio e a brisa suave, transportavam-nas em memórias de uma realidade mais profunda do que as suas próprias, exalando nelas um marco único de cada pedaço de história que por ali se tinha desenrolado em peripécias várias, partindo da Conciergerie, localizada entre a torre de Bonbec e a torre D'Argent, que havia sido, no passado revolucionário, uma prisão política onde esteve Maria Antonieta, até à catedral de Notre-Dame que se erguia majestosa na ilha De La Cité, simbolizando, na arquitetura expressiva dos seus adornos, a essência de toda a capital.

-Ginny, direi ao seu pai que ele precisa vir conhecer Paris! Não conseguirei dormir em paz, sabendo que o companheiro ao meu lado não pôde desfrutar de momentos tão prazerosos e admirar lugares tão lindos, sentirei-me culpada! –comentou a senhora Weasley.

-Pois diga isso para ele sim, mamãe. E acrescente que e Draco estamos sempre prontos para recebê-lo em nossa casa, assim como estamos prontos para receber você, meus irmãos, seus filhos e suas esposas. –falou Ginny.

Depois de terem percorrido parte da rua D'Arcole, pararam na praça Du Parvis Notre-Dame, local onde diversos artistas representavam e tocavam para a multidão de pessoas e pombos, que os cercavam de olhos arregalados, se divertindo. As crianças tinham nas mãos balões coloridos que balançavam ao sabor da brisa matinal, refletindo, nos seus rostos nublados, o ar aborrecido de quem não compreendia o divertimento de ver estátuas e edifícios de pedra. E, através do som dos sinos de Notre Dame, Ginny, Margot e Molly foram transportadas para um lugar em paz, simbolizando tudo que estavam sentindo. A fachada da catedral refletia a beleza da sua origem, deliciando seus olhares com a brancura da pedra polida. Era como se Paris tivesse convergido na idade da sua criação, regressando ao ventre de um parto feito de história. 

Minutos depois, após terem sintonizado sensações e experiências novas e eternas em suas memórias, caminharam pela ponte Au Double, onde vários pintores exibiam com orgulho os seus quadros, que seguiam, na maioria, o estilo _naive_. Pelo rio, os barcos deslizavam pela calmaria daquela água serena e macia, perfurando o leito num longo caminho ondulado que se estendia até às margens. Ficaram alguns momentos em olhar o horizonte quebrado pelos edifícios que se formavam paralelos ao rio. A brisa brincava com os cabelos soltos de algumas mulheres que ali estavam, afagando-lhes os rostos com carícias doces e leves, deliciosas. Como todos se sentiam em paz naquele lugar! Mas logo continuaram, Ginny, Molly e Margot, cruzando o Quai de Montebello e seguindo pela rua Lagrange até ao jardim Square René, onde ficava a igreja ortodoxa de St. Julien Le Pauvre. Estavam no coração do Quartier Latin, a zona mais típica de Paris e aquela da que mais gostaram. As ruas estreitas serpenteavam ao longo dos restaurantes que as enlouqueciam com cheiros deliciosos e montras luxuosamente decoradas, contagiando seus conscientes que por momentos pareciam prolongarem-se para além dos limites de suas almas, ou seja, prologavam-se por todo o infinito. Subiram depois o Boulevard de Saint Michel em direção ao jardim do Luxemburgo, passando pelas ruínas de Cluny. 

Já dentro do jardim, sentaram-se nas cadeiras individuais que rodeavam o lago. No centro, um pequeno chafariz dava vida às águas moribundas, por onde nadavam alguns patos, refletindo, no seu ondular constante, os raios pouco importantes e expressivos de um sol coberto de pó e de fumaça. À volta delas, as estátuas brancas fixavam-se nas crianças que corriam atrás dos pombos, nos namorados que cochilavam sobre a relva, nos idosos que ali preenchiam o vazio de uma existência vagarosa, e nelas, é claro!

Pararam em um charmoso e tranqüilo lugar, onde tomaram um café e conversaram sobre assuntos levianos e agradáveis, enquanto bebericavam o chá, o cappuccino, o café. Uma brisa suave passava por entre seus corpos e refrescava suas mentes, levando-as a uma dimensão onde a paz reinava absoluta. 

-Vocês repararam que tudo que estamos bebendo começa com a letra _c_? –comentou Ginny, os olhos perdidos dentro de seu café. –Chá, cappuccino, café –as outras duas concordaram com ela. Ginny completou: -Só falta agora conhaque e champagne!

-Ah, mas nessa hora do dia, ninguém toma bebida alcóolica, minha filha! –riu a senhora Weasley. –Mas é uma coincidência realmente curiosa tudo começar com a mesma letra. Eu não reparo nessas coisas, absolutamente.

-_Madame_ Weasley precisa ver o que essa moça pensa o dia inteiro! –falou Margot. –Cada coisa maluca... por exemplo, outro dia ela me perguntou se eu havia reparado em uma passagem estranha na história da Câmara Secreta lá de Hogwarts. Eu disse para ela que, ao meu ver, a história parecia perfeita, por mais que fosse só constituída de maldade e de terror. Sabe o que ela me respondeu, _madame _Weasley? Ela disse que achava muito esquisito que Harry Potter, tendo dentro de si rastros de Slytherin, não conseguisse dar ordens à imensa serpente que havia dentro da câmara, como fazia Você-Sabe-Quem. Como alguém pode pensar nisso? Pensar nesse terror todo, mesmo vivendo uma vida completamente feliz e maravilhosa!

-Foi só uma dúvida que me ocorreu, mas eu não penso mais nisso.–esclareceu Ginny. 

Sua mãe a repreendeu com o olhar, porque não gostava que a filha lembrasse aqueles momentos terríveis, de pânico puro, daquele ano conturbado.

-Ah, eu sei, eu sei, mamãe, que a senhora recomendou, ou melhor, ordenou que eu nunca mais pensasse nessas coisas que aconteceram no meu primeiro ano e que eu havia prometido que esqueceria tudo aquilo e eu tento cumprir minha palavra... mas... mas... –Ginny pareceu, de repente, uma criança indefesa e sozinha e algumas lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e depois falou: -mas eu não posso! Como eu posso esquecer, mamãe? Eu não esqueci e nunca vou fazer isso, mas aprendi a conviver com as minhas lembranças. E Draco me ajuda muito, ele se sente meio culpado, sabe? Afinal, foi o pai dele, meu sogro, que ironia!, quem colocou o diário de Tom Riddle no meio do meu material escolar.

-Draco sabe que você fica pensando nessas coisas ruins? –perguntou a senhora Weasley. –Sabe, ou não?

-Eu não fico pensando nessas coisas o tempo todo, como você pensa, mãe. Eu, às vezes, me lembro e conto para Draco. Ele é tão maravilhoso nesses momentos, você precisa ver! Me acalma, diz coisas bonitas... e quando ele não está por perto, eu fico com a imagem de Fiona e Théo na minha cabeça e obrigou–me a me acalmar. Pergunto-me o que será dessas crianças sem mim e percebo que não posso ficar agindo como uma tola chorona, porque há coisas mais importantes sobre o que se preocupar. E, além do mais, Você-Sabe-Quem está morto, Harry e Dumbledore o mataram, graças a Deus!

Molly e Margot sorriram na direção de Ginny. Ela era uma pessoa tão boa, mas ao mesmo tempo tão dramática, que causava nas outras duas uma vontade de rir da sua dedicação excessiva e do jeito forçado que ela possuía.

-_Madame_ –era Margot chamando Ginny –não é melhor tomarmos o caminho de volta para casa? _Mounsier_ Malfoy chegará para o almoço e não nos encontrará, se não nos apressarmos!

-É verdade, Margot, é verdade! O que seria de mim sem você? Diga-me! Estava tão bom nosso passeio que nem vi o tempo passar... vamos pedir a conta e já iremos! Mãe, sabia que eu uso dinherio trouxa agora? –essa última frase foi dita por Ginny num sussuro.

Molly riu, antes de soltar uma frase, dizendo que isso se tornava necessário quando se vivia numa cidade como aquela.

Como havia sido previsto por Margot, quando as três mulheres chegaram na Mansão Malfoy, Draco já havia buscado Fiona e Théo na escola e os três haviam chegado em casa. Naquele momento, alguns minutos antes do almoço, as crianças imploravam para o pai fazer alguma mágica e quando ele resolvia ceder e executava algum feitiço bem simples, como fazer uma caneta flutuar, seus filhos gritavam animados, aplaudiam e davam pulinhos curtos.

-O papai é demais! –diziam. –Ele é o bruxo mais poderoso que já existiu! –continuavam.

Ginny, quando viu o que estava acontecendo, não pôde evitar de sorrir. Ela sabia o tamanho da frustração de Draco, por Harry Potter, seu pior inimigo, ser declarado por todo o mundo como bruxo mais poderoso, o melhor, de verdade. Afinal, era sempre o menino-que-sobreviveu que vencia Draco em todas as batalhas, por menores que fossem. E, ser reconhecido pelos próprios filhos como o melhor bruxo, era tudo que Draco precisa ouvir para esquecer de suas frustrações. Ele costumava dizer para sua esposa que Harry Potter podia tê-lo vencido em várias batalhas, mas em uma, Draco havia se saído melhor: na conquista de Ginny. Ele vencera Potter e esse parecia seu maior triunfo, pois ele vivia com seu amor e o outro tinha uma vida amorosa fracassada.

-Draco, querido, chegamos. Demoramos muito? –falou Ginny, dando um beijo de leve nos lábios do marido.

-Não muito. Eu estava mostrando para as crianças como eu sou invencível se tiver, na mão, a minha varinha! –respondeu Draco, fazendo uma pose, enquanto erguia bem alto sua varinha e assumia uma expressão falsamente séria, que era mais divertida do que qualquer outra coisa. 

Fiona e Théo bateram palmas e gritaram, extasiados de orgulho. Seu pai era demais e eles seriam assim, também, num futuro próximo! Haveria expectativa melhor para sustentar?

-Mamãe, a senhora precisava ver a mágica super legal que o papai fez! Ele transformou um vaso em um castiçal! E com vela, mamãe, acesa! Foi sim, mamãe... pai, faz para a mamãe ver que eu acho que ela não está acreditando no seu poder! –não era possível identificar quem dizia cada frase, já que Fiona e Théo basicamente se atropelavam e falavam enquanto o outro fazia o mesmo, além do mais, voz de criança é muito parecida uma com a outra, mesmo sendo menino e menina.

No almoço reinou a paz. Não houve brigas e discussões iguais às da noite anterior, por mais que Draco preferisse se manter calado quase todo o tempo e Ginny falasse por ela e pelo marido, parecendo bastante afobada e atrapalhada naquele dia. A senhora Weasley parecia exageradamente gentil para com Draco, tentava ser amigável e dirigia-lhe sorrisos sempre que surgia alguma oportunidade, irritando profundamente o genro.

-Sabe, vó –falou Fiona, com um jeito adulto que era engraçado. -, você não precisa ficar sorrindo o tempo todo, sabe? Me irrita.

-Fiona! –ralhou Ginny. –Desculpe-se agora com a sua avó, menina má!

-Não, não, Ginny, não precisa. Talvez ela esteja certa. Ficar sorrindo o tempo todo pode irritar algumas pessoas e agradar a outras. É melhor eu me manter neutra.

A senhora Weasley calou-se e forçava sua boca a manter-se fechada. Ela pareceu, de repente, muito interessada nas batatas do seu prato.

-Ah, mãe, eu queria que esse dias que você está passando aqui, na minha casa, fossem inesquecíveis e maravilhosos. Mas, às vezes, tenho a impressão que você está sendo maltratada, que não estamos sendo educados com você, bons hospedeiros... –falou Ginny, dramatizando de novo. Aquilo se tornava uma mania, mas até que era bastante divertido.

-Ginny, vocês estão sendo maravilhosos, sim, minha filha! –falou a Sra. Weasley. –Eu que penso que estou incomodando, às vezes! mas eu estou adorando passar esses dias com vocês, só acho que você, Ginny, deveria tentar controlar esse seu lado dramático, minha filha! Você faz drama para tudo, choraminga, exagera, coisas chatas mesmo. 

-Concordo com a sua mãe, Ginny –disse Draco, com o guardanapo em frente à boca, pois ele estava mastigando.

-Ora, o que é isso? Um complô contra mim? –perguntou Ginny, parecendo um pouco indignada. –Não faz nem cinco minutos que vocês mal se falavam e agora armam uma contra mim?

-Não, minha filha, você sabe que só estamos tentando te ajudar! Por que você não tenta se policiar com seus dramas? Por que não pede ajuda ao seu marido? Draco não negaria à você uma coisa dessas...

-Eu também quero ajudar –falou Théo.

-E eu também –dito por Fiona.

Ginny levantou-se, com lágrimas nos olhos, e exclamou que até seus filhos, crianças inocentes, estavam se envolvendo com organizações contra ela. Depois, quando já havia pensado melhor e refletido sobre o assunto, declarou que todos os outros tinham razão e que ela ficaria muito feliz se pudesse contar com a ajuda deles.

Mais tarde, Ginny convidou sua mãe para sair às compras. Molly Weasley tentou argumentar, dizendo que ela não tinha dinheiro para possuir todas aquelas coisas chiques que a filha tinha e que não podia ficar esbanjando todas suas economias daquela maneira.

-Mas, mamãe! –falava Ginny, colocando um chapéu e mirando a mãe pelo reflexo do espelho, no hall. –Eu pago para você tudo que você tiver vontade de comprar. Dinheiro não é o problema.

-Ginny, eu não vou usar o dinheiro de Draco para comprar roupas, tecidos e perfumes! –falou a senhora Weasley.

-O dinheiro não é só de Draco, viu? É meu também e ele não se importa que a nós gastemos um pouquinho. É melhor que guardar tudo, como uma família de gente egoísta e com ganância! –falou Ginny, virando-se para sua mão e sorrindo de orelha à orelha.

-Está decidido, Ginny. Não, não e não. Não quero usar seu dinheiro e está acabado, por favor, não insista.

-Certo, está combinado, então. Você só me acompanhará às compras e, se resolver, gostar de alguma coisa, é só me pedir que eu compro para você. Mas, é claro que estamos saindo sem compromisso e que você não precisa comprar algo se não quiser. Agora, vamos, que eu quero te mostrar uma loja maravilhosa, uma Perfumaria e Farmácia, que tem umas essências e lavandas deliciosas.

Já na tal perfumaria, Ginny separava dois ou três perfumes que ela iria comprar e não parava de insistir para que sua mãe comprasse algo também. Fazia ela sentir o cheiro das melhores essências e é verdade que Molly ficou tentada a aceitar a proposta de Ginny e comprar mil frascos, mas estava decidida a se controlar. No fim, usando a desculpa de não querer passar uma imagem de mal-agradecida, disse que aceitaria que Ginny comprasse um perfume pequeno, o mais barato. E, assim, a primeira etapa daquelas compras foram vencidas.

Quando chegaram à uma loja que vendia tecidos, vestidos, lenços, chapéus, luvas e outros artefatos femininos, Molly achou que não conseguiria resistir e que acabaria comprando alguma coisa. Mas, encorajada pela imagem de seu marido, dizendo-lhe, quando ela havia deixado a Inglaterra, para ela não esbanjar dinheiro nem deixar-se engraçar pelos caprichos de Ginny, ela suspirou fundo e depositou uma dose suficiente de confiança em si mesma. "E depois dizem que os filhos não podem influenciar os pais!", era isso exatamente o que Molly pensava.

A senhora Weasley estava em uma parte da loja pouco badalada e com vestidos simplórios e baratos, de segunda-mão. Ginny indignou-se com aquilo e pareceu muito zangada, dizendo que, se fosse para comprar algum vestido, que a mãe comprasse um bem lindo, "feitos com fios de ouro", disse ela, exagerando mais uma vez. Molly se encantou com um vestido de algodão branco e com um par de meias de sedas e acabou que ela não pôde mais resistir. Ginny pagou, com muito gosto, junto com luvas novas para ela mesma, que eram tantas, mas tantas que cabiam numa caixinha. Eram cerca de quatro pares de luvas, fora o leque entalhado e fitas de várias cores para o cabelo. E ela ainda levava alguns presentes e mimos para Fiona, fazendo a senhora Weasley olhá-la, como se dissesse para a moça controlar seu consumismo.

-Sabe, fico imaginando se algum dia eu terei renda em meus vestidos... –falou Molly Weasley, distraída, fazendo sua filha rir.

-Mamãe, já está acabando a tarde! –falou Ginny, quando ela e a mãe já haviam entrado em mais duas lojas. –Precisamos voltar para casa antes de anoitecer, porque hoje você precisa dormir cedo, para conseguir acordar amanhã e pegar o trem para a Inglaterra. Passou tão rápido, não é? Podia durar mais vários dias! Vários, sim...

Pela noite, quando Fiona (ela, muito contente pelos presentes que havia ganhado de sua mãe) e Théo já deviam estar dormindo, houve uma espécie de confraternização e um momento de desculpas e despedidas, etre Molly, Ginny e Draco. Todas as desavenças pareceram definitivamente superadas, assim como as brigas e as diferenças. No dia seguinte, antes da sete horas da manhã, o casal Malfoy levou a senhora Weasley até a estação, onde ela entrou em um trem, de volta para sua casa, com a mala um pouco mais pesada pelas comprinhas com Ginny, como estava também a sua consciência, por ter ido contra os conselhos de seu marido e esbanjado um dinheiro que ela não possuia.

Não é preciso relatar que as visitas de Molly Weasley à Mansão Malfoy se tornaram freqüentes e aconteciam, no mínimo, uma vez ao mês. Tudo financiado, é claro, por Draco. Mas ele não se importava em gastar algum dinheiro nessas visitas, pois elas agradavam imensamente sua esposa. E o tempo foi passando. Já estavam para completar três meses desde a primeira ida da senhora Weasley à Mansão Malfoy e ninguém imaginava que muitas novidades estavam para chegar. 

****

N/A 2: O tour por Paris eu achei no site e apenas fiz algumas modificações. Ah, talvez o comportamento de Ginny nessa fic esteja um pouco diferente do normal, mas asseguro que é de propósito... eu tenho minhas razões para fazer isso, hehe!

****

N/A 3: Muito obrigada pelas reviews e e-mails que recebi depois do último capítulo. Foram de grande ajuda..=)..


	5. Capítulo 5 Novidades já consumadas

****

Título: Aquilo que é vital

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: miss_lyric_fic@yahoo.com.br

****

Sinopse: Continuação de "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se passa várias anos depois de Hogwarts. Draco e Ginny estão casados e com filhos, vivendo uma vida tranqüila e feliz num belo lugar na França. Seu amor é ameaçado quando os problemas cotidianos parecem maiores do que a disposição para superá-los. Meio à esses contratempos, eles tentam provar a todos, especialmente a si mesmos, que o amor é, sim, tudo o que precisam para fazer da vida o que eles sempre sonharam.

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão. 

****

N/A: Eu considero necessário ler a fic que antecede essa, que se chama "Amor, o refúgio das almas". Se quiser arriscar, vá em frente, mas creio que algumas passagens ficaram confusas, etc. No mais, espero que gostem. Adoraria receber reviews e e-mails com o comentário de cada um. 

****

5º Capítulo

Novidades já consumadas

-Ora! Mas isso é um absurdo! –exclamou Ginny, numa manhã ensolarada, enquanto analisava as correspondências destinadas à sua pessoa, andando de um lado para o outro, parecendo irada, zangada de verdade. –Meu pai está se tornando muito rabugento e cruel, tenho que lembrar de dizer isso para ele na próxima voz que encontrá-lo!

-O que foi agora, Ginny? –perguntou Draco, com um robe azul, tomando um café e lendo as notícias do Profeta Diário.

-Mamãe me escreveu! Acredita que meu pai está ficando aborrecido por eu estar presenteando minha mãe com coisinhas à toa toda vez que ela vem aqui? Não é um absurdo? Por que eu não posso mimar minha mãe, se foi ela que cuidou de mim por toda a vida? Diga-me, porque eu não consigo entender. Ora! –dito com impaciência. 

-Ah, Ginny, talvez seu pai se sinta meio, digamos, incapaz, porque não pode mimar a esposa como você faz e teme que ela se acostume com o luxo e que seja, bem... que isso seja... perigoso. Se é que você me entende...

-Pois eu me lembro da primeira vez que mamãe veio aqui –disse Ginny, jogando a carta de Molly em cima da mesa e caindo sobre uma cadeira, parecendo cansada. –Quando mamãe voltou para a casa dela, lembro-me que ela me escreveu dizendo que meu pai havia ficado chateado porque eu havia presenteado-a, o que é loucura, afinal só estou oferecendo à mamãe uma vida mais luxuosa, que ela nunca teve e não entendo que mal há nisso. Ele queria até que ela devolvesse todos os presentes! –depois de uma pausa, ela continuou: -Quer saber? Continuarei a fazer o que acho certo e não me importo que papai descorde do meu modo de viver. Não me importo.

Draco não pôde responder, porque naquele momento havia engasgado com o café, parecendo espantado.

-O que foi, Draco? O que aconteceu? –perguntou Ginny, com aflição, e levantando-se para ir junto ao lugar do marido.

-Ginny, leia essa notícia. –falou Draco, indicando um texto, impresso com letras bem pequeninas (menores que as dos outros textos, aliás) no Profeta Diário.

Dizia assim:

****

TERROR E PÂNICO AMEAÇAM A TORNAR A DOMINAR O MUNDO

__

Foram descobertos – no último dia dezessete – vestígios de que um novo e terrível poder ameaça atormentar a tranqüilidade de todas as pessoas ao redor do mundo. Tais vestígios – um número absurdo pessoas mortas cruelmente, atingidas com Maldições Imperdoáveis e a projeção da Marca Negra no céu de vários pontos importantes no planeta – levam as autoridades de todos os principais Ministérios da Magia a crer que um novo Sabe-Se-Quem-É está surgindo. Foi gerada uma preocupação com a série de conseqüências drásticas que ocorrer caso o surgimento de um outro ser como Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado não seja desmentido – ou, ainda – caso esse ser das trevas não seja derrotado, antes de conseguir aliados e ainda mais poder.

Acredita-se que o novo Sabe-se-quem-é não é o mesmo que no passado foi derrotado, após inúmeros e terríveis feitos. Essa crença, no entanto, ainda não apresenta razões convincentes para que se acredite que ela é verdadeira, porque – como todos sabemos – Você-Sabe-Quem nunca chegou a ser morto, apesar de que poucas pessoas sabem o que realmente aconteceu a ele. Esse ser que começa a expandir seu poder parece ser igualmente cruel a Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado – isso se eles não forem a mesma pessoa. Há suspeitas, também, de que que ele possa ser algum antigo Comensal da Morte, que não tenha sido derrotado pelos aurores, por Alvo Dumbledore ou por Harry Potter, por mais que haja um número grande de pessoas afirmando que nenhum comensal poderia ter conseguido tanto poder quanto seu antigo mestre. 

Aurores já se colocam a postos, caso seja preciso travar uma batalha, como aconteceu a alguns anos atrás, contra o mal. Tempos de guerra poderão chegar, é o que se suspeita, e bruxos ao redor do mundo já se colocam a postos e à disposição da comunidade para – se for preciso – confrontar contra o mal, novamente.

Enquanto isso, o medo toma conta de todos os lares de bruxos, em especial os ingleses – os mais afetados na última guerra, fazendo com que alguns não saiam de casa, a não ser que seja necessário. Especula-se que haja muitas pessoas envolvidas nessas mortes e aconselha-se tomar cuidado e relatar qualquer evento de estranha essência às autoridades.

Da redação

Ginny olhou preocupada para Draco que mantinha constante uma expressão séria, recolhendo as sobrancelhas. Ele colocou sua mão em volta da dela e apertou forte, apreensivo. Ela parecia não perceber e falou:

-Draco... será que isso é verdade?

-Ginny –ele respirou fundo. –, o Profeta Diário é um jornal sério. Não brincaria com uma assunto tão importante, _chérie_ –ela concordou com a cabeça. –Você reparou que voltaram a não nomear o Lorde das Trevas? Você reparou?

-O terror está voltando, Draco. As pessoas estão ficando com medo, algumas apavoradas e o jornal deixa isso bem claro. Eu tenho medo que nossos filhos tenham que viver em um mundo de maldade e guerra. Eu tenho muito medo.

Draco apertou mais forte ainda a mão da esposa e eles não tocaram mais naquele assunto.

Era engraçado e estranho o jeito atrapalhado que Ginny assumiu naqueles dias e até um pouco preocupada, aflita e ansiosa. Por onde ela passava, derrubava um objeto e, se falavam com ela, ela deixava de responder e sua atenção ficava dispersa e ela sorria, com lágrimas nos olhos. Parecia sensível a diversos assuntos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, encorajada por alguma razão obscura aos olhos de seu marido, seus filhos e seus amigos. Draco havia questionado à esposa se ela estava assim por causa da notícia do comentado e bastante especulado ressurgimento das trevas, mas ela negava, distraidamente, e voltava a sorrir, toda boba, e a cantarolar. Ela estava calma e mais serena, ao mesmo tempo que parecia afoita e perdida. E aquilo começou a incomodar e a encantar a todos, fazendo daquela casa um centro de contradições, dúvidas e expectativas confundidas.

"Mamãe está estranha", era o que comentavam Fiona e Théo. Crianças são sensitivas e conseguem perceber as coisas mais rapidamente, mas na maioria das vezes não conseguem associá-las a fatos reais. Eles tinham uma idéia do que estava acontecendo e alguns indícios, que só algumas pessoas poderiam enxergar, enquanto se espreitavam pelas paredes, mas a ingenuidade e não desenvolvido raciocínio não permitiam que elas associassem tudo o que ouviam e, assim, descobrissem exatamente o que acontecia com sua mãe. Faltava prática, indiferença e astúcia, mas eles ainda conquistariam tais características. Era só esperar o tempo passar.

Já os criados da casa, em especial, os mais fofoqueiros, comentavam pelas costas de sua patroa o quanto ela estava estranha e especulavam mil e uma razões para esse comportamento, que cresciam e se tornavam cada vez mais irreal. "Encantamento? Pode ser isso", calculavam uns. "Ela arranjou um amante, está traindo o marido! Nunca poderia esperar isso de _madame_", sugeriam outros. Havia também razões mais justas e prováveis, mas Ginny nunca viria a ter conhecimento sobre elas.

Mas havia uma pessoa na casa, somente uma, que tinha idéia quase exata do que estava acontecendo, pelo o que observava, ouvia, sentia. Margot não comentava com ninguém, nem com a patroa, enfim, guardava para si qualquer conclusão que houvesse lhe ocorrido. Era uma notícia boa, ela sentia, algo bom e prazeroso, e achava que todos na casa ficariam muitos felizes ao ouvir a novidade, não dependendo de quando ela fosse contada, "revelada ao público". E ela estava certa nas suas suposições.

Um mês após a notícia bombástica do suposto ressurgimento das trevas, Ginny havia comunicado a todos que gostaria que eles esperassem por ela, depois do almoço, na sala principal. Ficou entendido, então, que ela contaria o que estava ocorrendo. E os nervos ficaram à flor da pele, uma adrenalina gostoso corria solta pelos corpos e as pessoas ficaram nervosas, porque não tinham certeza se a novidade seria boa ou ruim. E, era dessa última, que eles tinham medo.

E estavam todos lá. Os criados, juntos em um canto, em pé, os menores tentando se esconder atrás dos maiores. Jardineiro e alguns outros empregados colocavam a cabeça do lado de fora para o lado de dentro, pela janela e esperavam, espreitando-se para conseguir um lugar mais confortável. Margot, sendo a principal criada e a mais próxima da família, sentava-se em uma poltrona, ao lado da lareira, e analisava e lixava as unhas, despreocupadamente (ou, pelo menos, tentando passar essa imagem para os demais). Fiona e Théo, por um milagre divino, haviam se tornado criaturas extremamente silenciosas e calmas, e, naquele momento, estavam sentados na beirada do sofá, balançando as pernas para lá e para cá, com visível aflição. Draco Malfoy, o mais nervoso presente, andava de um lado para o outro e suava, tamanha a sua apreensão. Passava a mão no cabelo, todo o tempo, olhava para a porta e soltava exclamações preocupadas. Os comentários que fazia reveleram um homem que poucos conheciam – nada indiferente e extremamente volúvel.

Foi então, naquele momento em que todos tinham os nervos à flor da pele, que a porta imensa de madeira daquela sala foi aberta. Ginny Weasley manteve-se parada, na entrada, durante alguns segundos, analisando todos os rostos das pessoas que na sala estavam e sorrindo para cada uma delas, tentando tranqüilizar aquela gente aflita. E, por último, seu olhar cruzou com o de Draco e ela pôde reparar na preocupação e no nervosismo que o marido sustentava. "Pobre Draco", pensou ela, "não queria preocupá-lo". Ela não conseguiu sorrir para ele, apenas mantinha uma expressão limpa e ilegível, culpando-se por não poder acalmá-lo.

-Que bom que estão todos aqui –falou, enfim, Ginny, fechando a porta da sala atrás de si e mordendo o lábio inferior. –O que eu tenho para dizer é _realmente muito importante_ e eu ficaria imensamente grata se não fosse interrompida, até que eu concluísse o que preciso falar. Poderia ser? 

Todos fizeram um sinal positivo com a cabeça.

-Ótimo –falou Ginny, andando bem devagar, serpenteando entre as cadeiras, poltronas, sofás e mesas daquela sala, passando do lado de cada pessoa. Parou na frente de Draco, fixando seu olhar no dele por algum tempo. Depois, retornou com seu andar e sua explicação. –Como todos devem estar sabendo, há uma ameaça de que as trevas estão por retornar e que o mal tem conseguido poder em todo mundo, em especial na Europa – como aconteceu há alguns anos e que eu tenho certeza de que todos vocês ou sabem a respeito ou vivenciaram isso. Um antigo Comensal da Morte viria conduzindo tudo isso, deduzem alguns, mas... bem, eu não creio. Nunca houve um Comensal da Morte que dominasse tanto a magia negra quando o verdadeiro Lorde das Trevas, então nenhum dos seus seguidores poderia se tornar um Vocês-Sabem-Quem, pelo menos, essa é minha opnião, correta ou não. Eu penso que há alguém _novo ou o mesmo de alguns anos_... que acabou de _surgir ou ressurgir_... que _não participou da última Guerra ou que a causou_ essa guerra que, pensávamos todos, tivéssemos vencido. Esse bruxo ameaça a tranqüilidade do mundo e, sim, eu estou com medo. Muito. 

-Sim, Ginny, nós sabemos disso. Mas qual é a notícia que você precisa nos dar? –perguntou Draco, com impaciência.

-Draco, por favor, não me interrompa –disse Ginny, com certa autoridade. –Isso não tem nenhuma ligação com a notícia que eu preciso passar à vocês, não diretamente. Eu estou repetindo tudo isso que vocês já sabem, porque são essas ameaças que retardaram o anúncio que farei agora. Sim, era para eu ter contado isso à vocês todos há, digamos, cerca de quatro semanas, mas não pude e peço desculpas por ter causado tantas preocupações nesse tempo, e gerado tantas questões sobre o meu mistério. Eu precisava me preprara para esse momento que estamos vivendo. Peço que esperem por mais um instante, que eu já estou chegando ao ponto principal da conversa... bem, por todos esses problemas com o novo Lorde das Trevas, eu fiquei com medo. Tenho duas crianças pequenas para cuidar e não queria que elas crescessem num mundo de guerras e em tempos tão terríveis, porque eu passei a minha juventude assim e sei o quanto pode ser traumatizante. E já me preocupo demais com dois filhos tencionados a viver meio à guerra e fiquei um tanto quanto deprimida quando soube da notícia. Tudo o que eu menos precisava era mais preocupação, de mais crianças para tomar conta –depois de uma pausa, continuou, encarando Draco de frente, com um ar de culpa: -Draco, eu estou grávida.

Draco não conseguiu expressar qualquer reação por palavras. Jogou seu corpo no sofá, ao lado dos filhos, e, enquanto suspirava, alisou os cabelos com as mãos e assumiu um ar preocupado, semelhante à expressão de seu rosto. Depois de refletir por um tempo, sorriu, com alegria, muito alegria e levantou-se, abraçando Ginny:

-Grávida? De novo? Quero dizer... você está grávida, você vai ter mais um filho. Nós vamos ter mais um filho! Mais um, mais um! 

Ginny soltou-se do abraço. Não estava alegre como estava Draco, tampouco demonstrava como se estivesse. Não – ela parecia lamentar aquilo tudo.

-Bem, você sabe, a medicina bruxa é muito evoluída. Eu estou grávida de sete semanas, mas já podemos ver quantos bebês serão.

-Como assim, quantos bebês? É só um... não é? –dito num misto de ansiedade e, incrivelmente, mais alegria ainda.

-Na verdade, são dois. Um casal. 

E então, naquele momento, todos os presentes pularam. Pularam, comemoraram, se abraçaram e exclamaram o quanto reconfortante era aquela notícia e o quanto bem aquelas crianças seriam recebidas. Oras, mais filhos, mais pureza, mais alegria! Perfume de bebê, choros de madrugada, a primeira mamadeira, as primeiras palavras! Quantas coisas boas estavam por vir, que delícia que seria cuidar dos Malfoy que estavam vindo, como aquelas crianças eram amadas, mesmo antes de nascer! Como eram queridas!

-Um novo irmão e uma nova irmã! Oba! –gritavam Fiona e Théo, abraçando um ao outro.

-_Eu_ _sabia_... _eu_ _desconfiava_ que esse era o segredo! _Eu_ tinha _certeza_, _eu sabia_! –gritava Margot, enquanto algumas lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, e seus lábios se contorciam em um sorriso que, como costuma-se dizer, ia de orelha à orelha.

Entretanto, alguém na sala não parecia tão animada e extasiada de alegria por causa daquela novidade. Ginny tentava silenciar a todos, precisava continuar com o seu falatório, oras, será que não podiam parar de gritar? Quando finalmente as pessoas ficaram mais calmas, Ginny pôde dizer:

-Eu sei que, à primeira vista, tudo parece maravilhoso e eu, quando tive certeza de que estava _mesmo_ grávida, fiquei assim como vocês, acreditem. Mas, depois, quando pensei sobre o assunto, percebi que nem tudo são flores. Meus filhos vão nascer no meio da guerra, vocês já pensaram nisso? Já não bastassem dois para proteger e afastar das trevas, agora serão quatro. Quatro! Eu estou com medo, por mais que esteja feliz de ter mais filhos... porque é sempre reconfortante ter crianças para te alegrar quando está triste, ou quando o dia está nublado e tudo parece dar errado. 

-Vai dar tudo certo, Ginny. _Eu_ vou estar aqui, para te ajudar sempre –falou Draco, abraçando a esposa. –Será que todos vocês podem me deixar à sós com minha mulher por alguns instantes? –ao dizer isso, todos na sala (exceto Fiona e Théo) saíram de lá, parecendo bem mais felizes do que quando haviam entrado. –Vocês dois também! –disse Draco para os filhos, que partiram da sala, muito contra suas vontades e resmungando algumas palavras que, em outras ocasiões, teriam resultado em vários meses de castigo.

Draco abraçava Ginny muito forte, tentando acalmá-la e fazer com que ela se sentisse acolhida. Ele podia imaginar e reconhecer a tensão que aquela gravidez causava nela e que era maior do que a alegria de ter mais filhos. Entretanto, por mais que Draco se esforçasse, Ginny não dava sinais de se tornar menos atormentada, muito pelo contrário, ela parecia cada vez mais nervosa e desamparada.

-Ginny... _chérie_, fique calma... por favor... –Draco implorava quando a esposa depois que a esposa tinha começado a chorar, em silêncio. –Vai ficar tudo bem... nós estamos juntos, isso é o que importa... só o nosso amor, as crianças e nada mais. Nada mais... além do que, a guerra não tem confirmação de que vá _mesmo_ acontecer... pode ser que não se realize e que tudo volte ao normal, sem precisar de confusões maiores. _Ainda_ há essa possibilidade... essa esperança... é nela que devemos nos apoiar, senão acabaremos ficando loucos. É sério, Ginny, não deixe ser levada à loucura e, pelo amor de Deus, não deixe _a mim_ doido... agora, vamos nos acalmar... _por favor_ –sem conseguir resultados positivos aos seus pedidos, Draco começava a se desesperar também. Seu autocontrole se mostrava adormecido, enquanto seu lado mais emotivo e descontrolado parecia estar muito bem acordado e pulando, gritando, tornando-se maior e mais dominador. Ali, Draco era só cólera, era só furor. E ele ameaçava chorar também, o que tocou Ginny.

-Ah, Draco, eu não queria causar isso tudo. Pode ser exagero da minha parte, talvez seja, e eu posso estar agindo como uma criança, sendo muito infantil, mas é que essa guerra me aterroriza... você pode me entender? Pode? Eu acho que sim... –falou Ginny, com muito sentimento.

Eles se soltaram do abraço, mas mantinham as mãos dadas, juntas, segurando com muita força, para que ninguém pudesse separar.

-O estranho é que me sinto mais mexido com a notícia dos filhos do que com a notícia da Guerra. É mais importante para mim... –falou Draco. –A Guerra tem sua importância, mas eu não quero ter medo dela... não quero pautar minha vida em cima disso –secou as lágrimas da esposa com os dedos, sorrindo. –E você?

-Eu também não quero –disse Ginny sorrindo. Ela e Draco se beijaram e decidiram que fariam de tudo, sempre, para proteger os filhos. E aquele foi o decreto final.

Em dois meses, a atmosfera da casa havia sido tomado por uma alegria pura e, se alguém de fora aparecesse, estranharia ver todos lá dentro sorrindo, sem parar nenhum instante.

Ginny, como uma mulherzinha apressada e desocupada, passava os dias preparando o enxoval para cada novo bebê e saía às compras todas as tarde, e nunca parecia satisfeita: arranjava sempre algum detalhe, alguma coisa que ainda não havia sido comprada e lá ia ela, junto com Margot, bater pernas por toda Paris. Era tudo tão perfumado, o cheiro das roupinhas, das chupetas e de todas as mamadeiras tomava conta do ambiente e todos pareciam embriagados com aquela sensação, de que a vida estava se renovando e que muitas coisas boas estavam por vir, aquelas eram as suas esperanças e desejos maiores.

Draco parecia atribulado de pensamentos e constantemente se envolvia em discussões com a esposa para decidir os nomes do novos Malfoy que estavam por vir. E eles pareciam não concordarem nunca, o que era realmente muito esquisito.

-O que você tem contra Louise? É um nome bonito –Draco disse aquilo em uma briga pelo nome da menina.

-Ah, não sei... eu só não quero e pronto. É um nome lindo, mas eu sinto que a minha filha, ou melhor, a nossa filha não terá um rosto que combine com isso... ah, não quero e está acabado –responde Ginny, dobrando um casaquinho de lã rosa, bem clarinho.

-Mas eu quero Louise e não está acabado coisa nenhuma. Se, pelo menos, você sugerisse um nome razoável, mas não, anda fissurada com esquisitices.

-Eu realmente gosto de Agatha e quero esse nome –dito com convicção.

-Agatha, não! Não tenho nada contra, mas penso que Louise combina muito mais com essas roupinhas que você comprou.

-Ora, que argumento mais vazio! Agatha é forte e inesquecível, pelo menos, eu acho, e acho também que combinará perfeitamente com nossa _herdeirazinha_.

-Louise é delicado e igualmente inesquecível. Já posso até imaginar nossos dois filhinhos aprendendo a andar pelo jardim. Louise sendo ajudada por Thomas e eles brincando...

-Louise e Thomas? Por favor, Draco... eu posso imaginar Agatha e Danny aprendendo a andar pelo jardim e fazendo várias brincadeiras...

-Louise e Thomas farão brincadeiras...

-Você está sendo inflexível!

-Somente como você, _chérie_.

-Mas, sou eu que estou grávida, os filhos estão no meu ventre! Eu tenho o direito de escolher os nomes por causa disso! E eu já desisti do nome Agatha.

-Até que enfim! Já estava achando que brigaríamos feio por causa disso. Demorou para você perceber a graciosidade do nome Louise e aceitá-lo.

-Que Louise, que nada! Minha filha se chamará Marjorie.

-O quê? –exclamou um Draco perplexo. –De jeito nenhum!

E aquilo se repetia todos os dias.

Fiona e Théo, à primeira vista, pareciam bastante excitados e contentes com a chegada dos novos irmãozinhos. Tentavam participar ativamente da compra das roupinhas para os bebês e na escolha dos nomes dos mesmos, mas a exaustão e o tédio pareciam tomar seus pequenos corpos todas as vezes que decidiam exercer suas funções de irmãos mais velhos e mais responsáveis. Entretanto, eram só crianças por demais entusiasmadas, que tentavam atrair a atenção dos adultos, quando se sentiam ignorados. 

-Théo! –Fiona estava do lado de fora do quarto do irmão e chamava por ele com notável discrição e sua voz se prolongava na penúltima letra do nome dele. –Théo!

-Que foi? –respondeu uma voz do lado de dentro do quarto. –Eu 'tô com sono...

-Théo! –insistiu Fiona. –Abre a porta...

Um barulho, seguido de outro e mais outro e mais outro. Eram os passos de Théo, andando até a porta do seu quarto, para abri-la para a irmã. Chamar esse som de barulho é extravagância, porque seu corpo parecia encostar de leve no chão, tão pouco pesado era.

Ele não chegou a abrir toda a porta, somente uma fresta, pela qual colocou sua cabecinha, examinando o lado direito e esquerdo daquele corredor, para ver se não havia mais ninguém ali. Na sua frente, Fiona parecia angustiada e um pouco impaciente:

-Vamos, Théo, me deixa entrar logo, de uma vez! –falou ela, um tanto alto. 

-Shh! –mandou ele, pedindo silêncio. –Mamãe e papai podem acordar e aí nos estaremos _encrendados_!

-Eu já te falei que não é _encrendados_! É _endrencados_, Théo! Seu burro! –dito com superioridade infantil.

-Não é não, sua boba! É _entrencados_! 

-Não é! 

-É, sim!

-É _entrendacos_!

E eles continuaram por alguns minutos, não mais preocupados se seus pais estariam ouvindo aquela discussão infame. As crianças nem notaram, por exemplo, um barulho de passos largos e firmes estarem sendo marcados no chão, indo em direção onde os pequenos Malfoy estavam.

-É _encrencatos_! –gritou Théo, por fim.

-Sinto decepcioná-lo, Théo –falou uma voz masculina, cujo corpo surgia em cena naquele momento -, mas não é nada disso. Você chegou perto, sabe? É uma pena, realmente, mas vocês, vocês dois –completou, passando os olhos por Fiona. –estão _encrencados_. 

Théo e Fiona se encararam, decepcioná-los. Baixaram a cabeça, sem mais forças para uma nova discussão, nem para se rebelar perante a sentença do pai. 

-Vocês têm idéia de que horas são? –perguntou Draco, cruzando os braços frente ao peitoral e exibindo um sorriso irônico. –Posso adiantar que é muito tarde, muito tarde, é hora de crianças levadas estarem dormindo! Ou vocês não sabem que sua mãe precisa de repouso, hein? Não sabem? Ela precisa dormir sem ser incomodada e foi muita sorte ela não ter acordado. Vocês querem que os bebês já nasçam estressados? –essa última frase foi dita com o sarcasmo que era peculiar em Draco.

-_Non, papa, non_! –dito, com urgência, por Théo. 

-Então, tratem de fingir que têm respeito pelas outras pessoas da casa! 

-Eu só queria conversar com o meu irmão... por favor, _papa_, a gente promete não fazer mais barulho! –falou Fiona, fazendo um bico de choro, seus olhinhos enchendo de lágrimas.

Draco passou o olhar por _seu_ Théo, depois por _sua_ Fiona, e repetiu isso algumas vezes. Parecia estudar o pedido da filha. Suspirou, vencido.

-_C'est bien_! –falou, quando o olhar dos seus filhos pareciam atravessar seu corpo como um Avada Kedavra. –Mas só alguns minutos, e depois volte silenciosa para o seu quarto, mocinha. E não pensem que eu esqueci do castigo de vocês, mas, sobre isso, falamos amanhã –dada a sentença final, Draco deu meia volta e retornou ao seu quarto, evitando fazer barulho para não acordar a esposa.

-Entra logo, sua chata! –falou Théo, puxando a irmã para dentro do seu quarto pela mão.

O cômodo estava levemente iluminado, só algumas velas acessas, porque Théo não gostava de dormir numa absoluta escuridão, queria saber o que se passava à sua volta. De outra forma, como ele saberia se um monstro não o atacaria, quando ele estivesse de costas? 

A cama era grande demais para Théo, mas Fiona não chegou a reparar, já que a dela própria era daquele jeito. A maior parte dos brinquedos de Théo estavam jogados, sem o menor cuidado, dentro de um imenso baú, de onde só alguns, com maior sorte, sairiam um dia. Os outros cumpririam sua sina, de divertimento temporário de um menino rico e mimado, e logo seriam esquecidos, sem a menor compaixão. Os novos brinquedos, os mais legais, mais modernos, mais bonitos, estavam expostos em duas prateleiras, na parede à direita da janela. E, como era habitual e esperado, mais alguns estavam no chão, obrigando as duas crianças a desviarem, com atenção, deles e andarem pelos espaços que haviam sobrado. 

Sem receber convite algum, Fiona se acomodou na cama de Théo, e ele não ficou muito satisfeito com isso:

-Sai da minha cama!

-Pára de reclamar e vem logo aqui.

Muito contra sua vontade, Théo obedeceu a irmã e sentou-se ao lado dela na cama. Eles se encararam, com raiva no olhar. Fiona foi a primeira a falar:

-Eu odeio aqueles bebês! –referindo-se aos novos irmãozinhos.

-Eu também! –concordou Théo.

-Ninguém mais liga para a gente... e quando eles nascerem vai ser pior!

-Muito pior... parece que não somos nada!

-Esses bebês não podem nascer...

-A gente não vai deixar que eles roubem _nossos_ pais, não é Fiona? –perguntou Théo, com apreensão no olhar.

-Nunca –dito com ferocidade. –Eu odeio eles mais que tudo e você?

-Também! Mas a gente não pode fazer nada...

-Eu sei... que raiva!

Depois de muito reclamarem sobre os novos bebês, alegando estarem sendo deixados de lado por seus pais por culpa daquelas pessoinhas que ainda não haviam nem nascido, Fiona e Théo adormeceram, derrotados e exaustos, e ela nem chegou a voltar para o seu quarto. 

-Já soube o que os dois andaram aprontando, ontem à noite –falou Ginny, levantando os olhos do seu prato para encarar os filhos, que chegavam à sala de jantar, para o desjejum, naquele exato momento –Muito bonito, não é? Encontros de madrugada, discussões, barulho. O que vocês estavam pensando?

-Desculpa a gente, mamãe... –falou Fiona, sentando-se em uma cadeira, na frente de Ginny.

-É, mãe... não deixa o papai castigar a gente, não...

Draco, que até aquele momento não havia falado nada, pareceu perplexo com o pedido do filho.

-Isso é um absurdo! –falou, encarando a esposa. –Não permita que eles saiam ilesos disso tudo. Não os deixe mais mimados ainda, isso é, se for possível.

-O pai de vocês está certo, queridos –falou Ginny, com um aperto no coração. –Vocês se mostraram crianças muito malvadas neses últimos tempos, o que está havendo? Vocês precisam aprender, de uma vez por todas, a ter respeito pelas outras pessoas.

Théo soltou alguma frase em uma voz tão baixa que cada pessoa entendeu que ele estava falando uma coisa diferente. O que ele havia dito, na verdade, era "agora eu já 'tô bonzinho", com lágrimas nos olhos.

-E o castigo será leve, pois tenho coisas mais importantes a me preocupar, agradeçam por isso –Draco se esticou um pouco para colocar a mão sobre a barriga da esposa. –Vamos ver nossos bebês hoje... temos um consulta marcada com a médi-bruxa da mãe de vocês. Mas vou recomendar à Margot que não deixe que vocês comam doces e guloseimas hoje e amanhã. E isso poderá durar por mais alguns dias, dependendo do comportamento que vocês terão.

-É melhor vocês se apressarem, _mounsier_, _madame_ –quem falava era Margot que tinha acabado de chegar na sala de jantar. –Ou chegarão atrasados na consulta.

-Está certo, _chérie_, já estamos indo –falou Ginny, levantando-se e levando Draco junto com ela. –Se comportem, crianças –gritou, quando estava no hall, quase partindo para o consultório da médi-bruxa. 

Draco aparatou junto com Ginny, pois achou que ela não deveria fazer nenhum esforço. Eles foram parar na sala de espera no consultório e se apresentaram para a recepcionista.

-Já têm consulta marcada? –perguntou a mulher, que parecia um tanto quanto vulgar, o que podia ser uma falsa impressão que a pinta acima dos seus lábios causava. –Porque se não têm, terão que voltar outro dia. A doutora Amelie está com a agenda lotada. Lo-ta-da.

"_Mon Dieu_, como ela fica ainda mais ridícula enquanto fala", pensaram Draco e Ginny ao mesmo tempo.

-Não se preocupe –respondeu Draco, falando francês, igual à recepcionista. –Temos essa consulta marcada à semanas. Procura aí –disse, apontando para o caderno que a mulher rabiscava. –por senhor e senhora Malfoy.

A mulher não pôde conter uma leve exclamação de espanto. O nome Malfoy continuava a intimidar as pessoas, afinal. 

A recepcionista tirou sua varinha de dentro de seu decote, falou algumas palavras em latim, apontando para o caderno. As folhas começaram a virar sozinhas, numa velocidade incrível, até pararem na página onde estava escrito:

__

"Dezessete de junho de 1996;

às dez da manhã;

família Malfoy;

dezesseis semanas de gestação;

gêmeos"

-É, vocês marcaram mesmo consulta –falou a recepcionista, mostrando um sorriso forçado. –Esperem sentadinhos ali, naquele sofá, que a doutora Amelie já irá atendê-los, _queridinhos_.

Draco e Ginny fizeram o que a mulher havia sugerido. Sentaram no tal sofá e esperaram imóveis, com medo que qualquer movimento pudesse fazer a recepcionista voltar a falar. 

A sala de espera estava quase vazia. Haviam só mais um casal além dos Malfoy, que pelo jeito havia chegado muito antes do horário de sua consulta. A mulher já estava com uma barriga grande, devia estar com quase seis meses de gravidez. Parecia pouco confortável naquele ambiente, as paredes em tons pastéis, com móveis discretos, o perfume de flor quase imperceptível destoavam de maneira tão violenta da vulgaridade da recepcionista e isso afrontava o bom senso e a tolerância das outras pessoas ali presentes.

A porta do cômodo onde as pessoas eram examinadas foi aberta, algum tempo depois. De lá dentro, saiu uma menina, bem novinha, com no máximo vinte anos, acompanhado por um rapaz que mais parecia mais um _franguinho_. Ginny lembrou-se de quando havia ficado grávida de Fiona e sorriu, tomada por um saudade gostosa. Será que não era daquela maneira que as pessoas enxergavam ela e Draco, naquela época, tão novos, e já casados, à espera do primeiro filho? Será que tudo o que eles transmitiam naqueles tempos era uma irresponsabilidade divertida e uma vontade muito grande de se provarem capazes de fazer tudo que quisessem? E que, apesar dos esforços, todos haviam enxergado os dois como duas crianças inconseqüentes e malucas, que haviam perdido o juízo? Ginny balançou a cabeça, saudosa, ao ter certeza de que a maneira que naquele momento ela encarava aquele outro casal, pai e mãe tão jovens e imaturos, era como ela e Draco haviam sido encarados, há alguns anos.

-Agora entendo porque nos chamaram de malucos naquela época –cochichou Draco, para sua esposa. Ela sorriu em resposta.

A recepcionista se levantou, entrou na sala da médi-bruxa e, quando voltou, informou:

-Senhor e senhora Malfoy, façam o favor de entrar. Doutora Amelie espera por vocês.

Draco e Ginny levantaram do sofá e andaram, a passos largos, até a sala da médi-bruxa. O vestido que Ginny estava usando na ocasião deixava à mostra sua barriga de quase quatro meses de gestação e foi a primeira vez que Draco reparou que ela estava maior. Os dois pararam na porta da sala e puderam ver a tal Doutora Amelie. Era um mulher baixa, muito magra, que devia ter cerca de quarenta anos. Ela usava um óculos tão grande que se tinha a impressão que o rosto dela era muito menor do que era na realidade. Seu jaleco branco encostava em seus calcanhares, era bem comprido, e as mangas tinham que ser dobradas para não atrapalhá-la. Ela sorriu simpática ao ver Draco e Ginny e os convidou, gentilmente, para entrar.

-Como vão, senhor e senhora Malfoy? –perguntou, quando o casal já estava sentado, frente à ela.

-Muito bem –respondeu Draco.

-E os bebês...? 

-Ótimos –falou Ginny, com um sorriso. –Eles estão começando a se mexer com mais frequência nos últimos dias.

-Isso é normal, não se preocupe. Os movimentos podem ser sentidos por você, muito discretos, muito leves, dependendo da sensibilidade da mamãe. E, pelo jeito, você é bastante sensível.

Ginny sorriu.

-Acho que sim –respondeu ela. –Quando peço para Draco sentir os bebês mexendo, ele não sente nada.

-E continuará assim por mais algum tempo, querida –falou a doutora.

-E quando eles vão nascer? –perguntou Draco. 

-Bem, vejamos... –a médi-bruxa, contou nos dedos. –São, geralmente, quarenta semanas de gestação... você está entrando na décima sétima... creio que eles nascerão na segunda semana de novembro. Mas, como são gêmeos, podem chegar um ou dois meses antes.

-E isso poderá gerar problemas no futuro? –perguntou um Draco aflito.

-Não precisam se preocupar. Nós tomaremos todas as providências necessárias e os bebês serão saudáveis, certamente. Além do mais, a medicina dos bruxos está num estágio muito avançado, quase beirando a perfeição absoluta! –os três riram. –Ora, mas que esnobe que estou sendo! 

-Nada disso, doutora –falou Ginny, simpática.

-Estou sim. Mas, deixemos isso de lado. Vamos ver os bebês, tão amados, tão queridos, mesmo antes de terem nascido? E, caso dúvidas forem surgindo, não hesitem em buscar respostas para elas!

A doutora Amelie pegou sua varinha, depositada sobre sua mesa, e apontou para Ginny. Sorriu, reconfortante. Algumas palavras, movimentos com a varinha e Ginny rodopiou uma ou duas vezes. Ao parar, sua roupa estava depositada em um cabide de um canto da sala e ela vestia um avental branco, de algodão.

-Esses truques facilitam minha vida –declarou a médi-bruxa, assoprando a ponta da varinha. –Venha, Ginny, vamos para uma outra salinha ver como estão nossos queridinhos...

Os três entraram em um outra sala, pequena se comparada com a principal. Havia uma maca, duas cadeiras e só. a doutora Amelie mandou que Ginny se deitasse na maca, enquanto ela e Draco se sentariam nas cadeiras.

Ginny esperou por alguns momentos, enquanto a médi-bruxa passava uma espécie de gel na sua barriga, explicando:

-Nosso método parece com o dos trouxas, mas é muito mais avançado e potente. Podemos ver com mais exatidão e nitidez os rostinhos dos bebês –Ginny sorriu divinamente. –Seus dedinhos, bracinhos... é lindo! Não há quem não se emocione, posso garantir.

-Não vejo a hora... –murmurou Draco.

-Onde que vai aparecer a imagem dos bebês? –perguntou Ginny, pois havia estranhado o fato de não haver nada mais naquela sala, nenhum tipo de telão ou algo como isto.

-Não seja tão ansiosa! –respondeu a médi-bruxa, rindo.

-Na época que eu fiquei grávida dos meus dois primeiros filhos, colocaram um aparelho na minha cabeça e na do Draco e nós enxergávamos, internamente, os bebês... só em nossa mente, sabe? –explicou Ginny.

-Que coisa mais atrasada! –falou a doutora, apontando com a varinha para a barriga de Ginny. Girou-a algumas vezes, falou algumas palavras e depois apontou para um espaço vazio, frente ao rosto dos três naquela sala. Um imagem surgiu no vazio e era possível ver os bebês se mexerem. –Olha, olha que gracinha!

-Ah, meu Deus!, ah, meus Deus! –gritou Ginny, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Nossos filhos, Ginny, olha só eles! –falou Draco, rindo feito criança. –Algum deles está fazendo uma careta! Só podia ter meu sangue...

-Nessa época, os bebês mantêm as cabeças eretas e podem fazer caretas, pois os músculos faciais estão mais desenvolvidos –explicou a médi-bruxa. –Quem fez essa gracinha é o menino!

-Ah, garotão! Esse é meu filho... –falou Draco, já de pé.

-Meu Deus, aquilo é uma sobrancelha? Na menina! –perguntou Ginny.

-Isso mesmo... e o cabelinho também já começa a aparecer –dito pela doutora. –Os bebês estão medindo cerca de dezoito centímetros, pesando mais ou menos oitenta gramas.

-Só isso? –perguntou um pai surpreso. –É muito pouco! Mas eles crescem mais, não crescem, doutora?

-Perguntando essas coisas, Draco, você até parece um pai de primeira viagem! –riu Ginny. –É claro que eles crescem. Não lembra de Fiona e de Théo? Ela nasceu com quarenta e oito centímetros e ele com cinqüenta e dois.

-Meninos geralmente nascem maiores. Mas as meninas crescem antes na infância. Aí, começa a puberdade e lá pelos quinze anos é que os meninos dão o chamado "espichão". Isso não é uma regra –falou a doutora, mudando um pouco o ângulo de visão dos bebês no ventre da mãe.

-Mas os gêmeos também nascem diferente?

-Sim, sim, sim, Ginny, especialmente quando o sexo dos bebês é diferente.

Depois de admirarem mais um pouco seus filhos e ouvirem recomendações e algumas explicações por parte da doutora Amelie, Draco e Ginny se puseram prontos para irem embora, agradecendo, muito felizes, pelos cuidados da médi-bruxa e seus conselhos.

Antes de partirem do consultório, ainda tiveram que ouvir algumas palavras _simpáticas_ e _sinceras_ da recepcionista, que já não conseguia tirá-los do sério.

-Então _madame_ viu mesmo os bebês? De verdade? –perguntou Margot, ajudando uma recém chegada ao lar, Ginny, a tirar o sobretudo.

-Sim, Margot, eu vi! Os dois, tão lindos... são uma graça, _chérie_, e eu finalmente cheguei a uma conclusão!

-A respeito do quê? –perguntou Draco, que acabava de passar pela porta de entrada.

-Dos nomes dos nossos filhos... –falou Ginny, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Realmente? E qual são? –questionou Draco, desdenhoso. –Nada de Agatha, Marjorie, Danny... não é?

-Largue desse desdém, desse ar irritante, ou eu não contarei... –ameaçou Ginny.

-Que mulherzinha difícil com quem me casei! –disse Draco, erguendo as mãos para o alto, depois cedendo: -Está bem, Ginny, conte-me quais são os nomes.

-Diga, _madame_, diga logo! –Margot falava com uma saudável ansiosidade.

-_C'est bien_, eu direi. Andei pesquisando sobre nomes, vendo seus significados e, no momento que meus olhos miraram meus filhos, eu soube como eles se chamariam. Para a menina mais querida e mais doce, o nome Sophia, que significa sabedoria. O menino, todo carismático e sapeca (como pudemos ver na consulta... Margot, acredita que ele nos fez uma careta? Super simpático), receberá o nome Leonard, significando valente. Afinal, conheço meu marido e seu que ele trata seus filhos como divindades, invencíveis, imortais e especiais, e quem não fica valente se sentindo tão poderoso dessa maneira? –sorriu, gloriosa. –E eles não são tudo isso? Eu acho –depois de algum tempo, continuou, um pouco desentusiasmada e receosa, devido a falta de uma resposta: -E então? Os nomes foram aprovados? Vocês gostaram? Draco, você gostou? Digam alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus!

Draco sorriu, arqueou as sobrancelhas e resumiu tudo em uma só palavra:

-Perfeito. 

Ginny se jogou nos braços do marido e os dois riram, sinceramente felizes, ele erguendo-a no ar e girando em torno de si mesmo. Margot, como boa expectadora, aplaudia, com curtas palmas, e fazia reverências, só de brincadeira, àquele casal tão unido.

Sua presença não era percebida, devido a tamanha a discrição que possuía, ou talvez ele não estivesse ali de verdade. Seu corpo estava, sem dúvida, isto era incontestável, mas sua alma e seu pensamento estavam perdidos, vagando por algum canto escuro, engolidos pelos silêncios e barulhos da madrugada. Mirava, com um desgosto cruel, o fogo queimando na lareira e a lentidão com qual se apagava parecia torná-lo ansioso e irritado. Era como se aquele fogo que queimava brutalmente e que se apagava sem remorso, determinasse o tempo que faltava para o sono lhe bater e ele ir deitar-se, afastando-se de todos aqueles pensamentos absurdos.

A verdade era que, por mais que parecesse completamente controlado, ele estava beirando a margem mais escorregadia do insano caos sentimental. Em outras palavras, a felicidade o invadia, atropelando qualquer muralha em seu coração, mas a preocupação e o nervosismo também poderiam ser capazes de derrubá-lo. 

E Draco Malfoy tentava manter a racionalidade e sanidade mental no meio de tudo isso. 

Sua esposa, Ginny, e seus dois filhos já haviam ido deitar-se e Draco tinha quase certeza que os três estariam já adormecidos.

Quando o relógio anunciou o término da primeira hora da madrugada, uma criada chegou no cômodo onde Draco estava e assustou-se com a presença do patrão ali. Constrangida, tentou se explicar:

-Oh, _monsieur_ Malfoy, _pardon_! Perdão, eu não tinha idéia de que o senhor ainda estava acordado e... aqui! Eu vim dar um jeito na lareira, madame fica zangada quando esquecemos de apagar o fogo e... bem, perdão, _monsieur_ Malfoy...

-Vá dormir, está tudo bem –compadeceu-se Draco.

-E quanto à lareira...? –dito com receio.

-Não se preocupe. Eu deixarei apagar naturalmente e quando eu for me deitar, não haverá mais fogo... vá descansar, eu permanecerei mais algum tempo por aqui.

-Sim, _monsieur_ Malfoy. _Bonne nuit_, _monsieur_ Malfoy.

-_Bonne nuit_.

E Draco voltou a ficar só. 

E voltou a ser invadido de pensamentos. E de sentimentos.

E de novo o caos. 

A confusão. 

A insanidade. 

A preocupação. 

A melancolia.

Era sim uma invasão, no sentido figurado da palavra.

O que acontecia com ele era somente um dúvida que lhe recorria a alma. Podia estar enganado, seria bom se estivesse enganado, mas essa possibilidade não servia para acalmá-lo, em absoluto. Ele estava atormentado e essa é a palavra mais adequada para descrevê-lo enquanto esteve naquele estado.

A notícia do suposto ressurgimento das trevas havia afetado-o inicialmente, mas não de uma maneira tão alucinada como naquele momento. Isso porque foi só naqueles últimos instantes que havia ocorrido a ele uma possibilidade escabrosa. Seu pai, Lúcio Malfoy, havia sido um dos principais e mais fiéis Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. Os dois tinham objetivos semelhantes, ambição e crueldade, o que os diferenciava era, na realidade, a quantidade de poder que cada um possuía. Nisso o Lorde das Trevas ganhava disparado. E, por isso, era ele quem controlava, quem ditava as ordens, o cérebro por trás de todas aquelas enroscadas e maldades. Voldemort estava morto, mas ninguém nunca soubera direito que havia acontecido com Lúcio Malfoy. E ninguém dava importância a isso, porque sem seu Lorde, pensavam todos, nenhum dos comensais teria poder e valentia suficiente para ressurgir. Alguns falavam que Lúcio havia morrido, por suícido ou por homicídio, não importava. Outros comentavam que sua alma estava perdida e que ele seria linchado nas ruas, por isso ficava se escondendo em algum lugar sombrio, esperando, sem entusiasmo, por sua morte que, com certeza, não tardaria a chegar. Devido a falta de notícias sobre Lúcio Malfoy, o dinheiro foi destinado a Draco, que o renunciou imediatamente. A fortuna ficara à disposição do Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra, que faria um bom proveito de cada galeão.

Não, não era isso que atormentava Draco. Era algo de uma importância bem maior, pelo menos para ele...

E se, numa desgraçada comédia do destino, o "novo Voldemort", que ganhava mais e mais poder com o passar dos dias, existisse mesmo e – pior que isso – fosse Lúcio Malfoy?

Essa possibilidade aterrorizava Draco e ele não se atrevia a comentá-la com sua esposa. Se recusava a lembrá-la que seu _sogro_ era um demônio, cheio de crueldade e vazio de compaixão, e que faria de tudo para distribuir a mulher que tirara seu filho do caminho da maldade e, o pior: havia tido dois filhos de seus herdeiros e estava esperando mais dois. 

Ora, mas que absurdo que aquilo devia ser na mente de Lúcio Malfoy! Naquelas crianças, o sangue Malfoy e o sangue Weasley se misturavam e corriam juntos pelas veias, por todo corpo... tornavam vivos os indícios mais óbvios do _crime_ de Draco e Ginny, o grande e terrível engano acertado de se amarem.

Se fosse mesmo Lúcio Malfoy o novo senhor do terror (o que Draco esperava com todas as forças que não fosse verdade), ele se vingaria de Ginny, das crianças e certamente de Draco. Por uma pura questão de honra, de orgulho ferido. Draco não suportava a idéia de sua família estar ameaçada por culpa dele mesmo. Por sua fraqueza em se apaixonar por Ginny. Mas, que fraqueza boa era aquela? Ele se sentia tão bem amando aquela mulher e a idéia de desgostá-la era até imbecil... só podia ser obra de uma mente impiedosa e ridícula, como a de Lúcio Malfoy. Draco, se pudesse escolher, tiraria a vida do próprio pai e até dele mesmo, se fossem precisos esses sacrifícios, para poupar sua esposa e seus filhos, as pessoas que mais amava no mundo todo.

Ele iria até o inferno se Ginny pedisse que fizesse isso. Ele traria a lua e as estrelas para suas crianças, se fosse isso que os filhos quisessem. Draco não tinha culpa, afinal, de ser tão intenso nos seus sentimentos, tanto quando eram bons quanto quando eram ruins. Era assustador, às vezes, ter que controlar todas suas emoções e sentir a intensidade e poder que cada uma exalava. Podiam levá-lo à loucura em um momento e no instante seguinte fazer dele senhor de suas razões. Mas, por que, diabos, seres humanos haviam de suportar tantos sentimentos contraditórios e terríveis? Por que tudo não podia ser mais fácil, mais simples, mais singelo – só como um piscar de olhos?

Se ele ao menos pudesse... se soubesse... se tivesse conhecimento da verdade... poderia combatê-la... ou aliviar-se... qualquer uma dessas possiblidades servia... ficar na dúvida, não... era insuportável... o indefinido era como uma coceira muito forte... somente insuportável...

O fogo já era quase imperceptível... se apagava mais rapidamente naquele momento... o tempo estava correndo junto com a falência do fogo... Draco precisava se decidir... precisava de uma resposta... tinha poucos minutos para alcança-la... podia até atiçar mais fogo na lareira... mas tinha medo do que poderia pensar em todo o tempo que lavaria para tudo apagar-se novamente... tinha medo dos seus pensamentos... das conclusões certas e erradas que poderia chegar... tinha pouco tempo... o relógio anunciava mais uma hora passada... era tarde... não sentia-se sonolento, nem nada... se ao menos pudesse ficar face à face com seu pai... tinha tantas perguntas, tanto assuntos inacabados... precisava de alguns momentos junto de seu pai e isso era tudo... poderia dormir mais tranqüilo... ele só queria vê-lo e falá-lo... seria pedir muito?... um minuto, dois talvez... tinha tanto para discutir, tanto para descobrir, para saber... para comentar... para reclamar... para chorar... para gargalhar... tudo o que ele precisava era de instantes... de um tempo... somente isso... tempo, tempo, tempo... mas o relógio corria louco... a vida não parava... ele queria um tempo...

Um barulho. Estranho. O que seria aquilo? Parecia como... como um murro na madeira.

-Murro na madeira? –exclamou Draco a si mesmo. –Tem alguém batendo na porta! A essa hora? Que horas são? Quem será?

Essas e outras perguntas martelavam na sua cabeça. Ele não estava com medo, absolutamente. Morava em um bairro trouxa e com a varinha preparada, ninguém naquela região podia com ele. Mas a estranheza da situação chegava a ser cômida. Draco duvidou dos próprios sentidos, em determinado momento. Estaria ficando realmente louco? Estava ouvindo coisas que não existiam? Não era possível, o barulho era muito claro e sonoro. 

Segurando sua varinha, escondeu as mãos nas costas e andou até a porta de entrada da casa. Sim, aqueles murros na porta eram verdadeiros e o barulho, assim, tão de perto, era bem real. Chamou, aos gritos, por uma identificação de quem era a pessoa do outro lado da porta, mas não obteve resposta. Com coragem e curiosidade, foi abrindo a porta devagar, tarefa que parecia demorar séculos para ser finalizada. Uma respiração ofegante, vinda do outro lado, era facilmente identificada. Já quem a emitia, ainda era um desconhecido.

Quando a porta foi totalmente escancarada por Draco (que, nesse ponto, já estava embriagado de nervosismo), ele se deparou com uma pessoa encapuzada e ainda não reconhecia quem era. Cabelos que já haviam sido dourados e, naquele momento, estavam mais próximos do prateado do que de qualquer outra cor, saíam, desregulares, do capuz daquela capa, escorriam por aquele corpo. A pessoa foi entrando, sem pedir licença, na Mansão Malfoy e Draco nem lembrou-se de impedí-lo. Eles tinham quase a mesma altura e Draco já não tinha mais dúvidas de quem se tratava.

Draco fechou a porta, atrás de si, e caminhou, junto do outro, até a sala principal daquela casa. 

O desconhecido tirou, lentamente, seu capuz. Um rosto repleto de rugas surgiu. Apesar das marcas óbvias de velhice e de cansaço, Draco reconhecia aquela face e reconheceria mesmo que ela tivesse sido queimada, ou estivesse cheia de cicatrizes. Aqueles olhos, idênticos ao seus, tão frios, cruéis e misteriosos não deixavam que Draco se enganasse. Aquela boca, fechada em um sorriso irônico, quase desconfiado, mas satisfeito, sempre contorcida em sinal de reprovação. Aquela expressão superior, maldosa... não poderia ser mais ninguém além dele. Lúcio Malfoy era inconfundível. 

Mais envelhecido, com uma barba mal cuidada e imensa, mais fraco e com menos poder, mas, ainda assim, era o pai de Draco. 

A primeira reação que os dois Malfoy, pai e filho, assumiram foi se jogarem, um nos braços do outro, e iniciarem um abraço, para marcar aquele reencontro tão inesperado. Era uma abraço repleto de ressentimento e sentimentos diversos. Como se dois estranhos se abraçassem, por alguma razão inimaginável.

Quando se soltaram, ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos. Draco parecia desconfiado e não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Lúcio mantinha uma expressão neutra, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos de seu filho.

Em meio de algumas tosses, Lúcio falou, com dificuldades, em uma voz seca e baixíssima:

-Draco... você tinha razão... acabou por se dar melhor do que eu na vida. 

Já que ele não obteve resposta, continuou:

-Diga-me... é verdade o que comentam por essas bandas? Você fez fortuna com honestidade? Seu dinheiro é digno, é? Me responda! –tossiu algumas vezes.

Draco se irritou com aquelas perguntas. Sua boca contorceu-se em um meio sorriso, de impaciência, e ele falou:

-Não há uma só moeda que não seja de meu merecimento.

-Isso não diz que foi ganha honestamente. Você pode ter batalhado pelo dinheiro, mas de uma maneira... digamos... torta.

-Meu dinheiro não é torto. É dinheiro honesto.

Lúcio contorceu o rosto em uma expressão ilegível. Um misto de admiração com sarcasmo, como se pouco se importasse com aquilo tudo e parabenizasse seu filho por mera obrigação. Ou talvez ele realmente se importasse com aquilo e deixasse transparecer uma certa admiração invejosa por Draco. Não dava para entender ao certo o que ele queria dizer.

-Sua mansão é maior do que foi a minha -comentou Lúcio, sem entusiasmo, andando, com dificuldades, por aquela sala.

-A _minha_ mansão é um lar. A sua nunca seria.

-Você tem razão –dito com indiferença. –Você tem razão –repetiu, sorrindo.

Lúcio andou até uma estante onde haviam dezenas de porta-retratos, com fotos de toda a família Malfoy. As pessoas se moviam nas fotografias e todos na família, Ginny, Draco, Fiona e Théo, pareciam muito felizes.

Apontando para um retrato recente, onde Théo e Fiona se abraçavam e se beijavam, depois viravam para o lado, fazendo caretas, Lúcio falou:

-Esses são seus... seus filhos, eu presumo.

-Sim, são eles. Fiona é a mais velha, está para completar seis anos. Theodore é um ano mais novo que a irmã. Ginny ainda está grávida de mais dois filhos meus, gêmeos. Um casal, Sophia e Leornad.

-Theodore tem o cabelo ruivo! –dito com reprovação. –Fiona poderia até se passar por uma Malfoy pura, legítima, não tem traços de nenhum dos Weasley. Sim, é isso. Eu simpatizei imensamente com ela, _poderia ter um futuro grandioso_... já dele eu não quero saber.

Draco soltou um muxoxo, reclamando da falta de discrição e pobreza de critérios de seu pai. 

-Eu gosto dos dois o mesmo tanto –comentou o mais novo entre eles, com negligência.

Pegando um porta-retrato, onde Ginny e Draco estavam abraçados e se divertindo, Lúcio balançou a cabeça, negativamente, e falou, desapontado:

-Ainda está casado com essa mulherzinha? Não me diga que ela carrega o sobrenome Malfoy junto a Weasley.

-Naturalmente que sim.

-O que fiz para merecer isso?

-Deseja mesmo que eu lhe responda? Posso listar todos seus enganos do passado, e te reativar a memória.

-Não será preciso, Draco –dito com raiva. –E, lembre-se: nada de sarcasmo com seu pai. Não comigo. Nunca.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça, como se ainda fosse um rapazinho, temeroso às ordens do pai severo.

E foi só naquele momento, enquanto Lúcio analisava as fotos daquela que devia ser sua família, que Draco teve tempo para pensar no que estava acontecendo. Era, no mínimo, estranho que seu pai reaparecesse daquela maneira, naqueles dias, depois de tantos anos. 

Tanta coisa havia acontecido e os dois pareciam mais distantes do que nunca. 

Tanta coisa havia acontecido e os dois pareciam mais próximos do que nunca tinham sido no passado.

Era como se nada houvesse mudado e, ao mesmo tempo, como se tudo estivesse diferente.

O mais acertado a se fazer era mandar Lúcio para fora de sua mansão mas, por algum motivo, Draco não tinha coragem para fazer isso. Ele queria perguntar tanta coisa e sua curiosidade era imensa, não permitia que aquela ocasião se resumisse naquelas breves palavras, sem nenhum importância real.

-Como me achou? –perguntou Draco, com a voz tremida. Lúcio nem chegou a se virar para responder.

-Passei os últimos meses a te procurar. Não foi difícil, admito. Qualquer pessoa sabe onde você mora. Pelo menos você manteve a família Malfoy conhecida, por razões diferentes agora, é claro.

-Os Malfoy são motivos de admiração nos dias de hoje. Minha familia é perfeita e estabilizada. Somos bem mais populares na comunidade mágica atualmente, devo dizer. 

-Sempre um grande convencido, não Draco? Você não perde essas qualidades nunca mais, será assim para sempre. Arrogante, convencido, narcisista, sarcástico, irônico, cruel na sua essência. Mas, aprendeu a usar tudo isso ao seu favor, o que é surpreendente. Grandes jogadas como esta nunca foram do seu feitio mas, de maneira inusitada, você talvez tenha deixado de possuir uma alma miserável. Bem ao contrário de mim, naturalmente.

Ignorando aquilo que deviam ser elogios, Draco partiu para o ataque, disposto a exclarecer todas suas dúvidas:

-Ainda pratica Magia Negra?

-Já não tenho mais força e poder para isso. Mas, ensino todos os feitiços do mal para jovens brilhantes cheios de idéias e de vontades. 

-Então é só nisso que contribui para o mal atualmente? –perguntou com alívio. Aliviado estava, mas não completamente. Afinal, por mais que seu pai não fizesse mais feitiços daquele tipo, estava criando monstros como ele mesmo havia sido. No entanto, sua monstruosidade ainda estava nascendo era mais fácil interferir quando ainda estivesse no começo do que em um estágio mais avançado.

-Sim, isso é tudo –depois de algum tempo encarando Draco, Lúcio falou, achando muita graça naquilo tudo: -Oh, não, Draco, você não pensou realmente que eu era a mente por trás do ressurgimento do mal que está sendo comentado por todos os cantos, não é? Pensou? –Draco assumiu uma expressão de culpa. –Poupe-me de seus delírios, imbecil. 

-Como eu podia saber? E não me chame de imbecil, eu não sou mais um garoto, caso você não tenha percebido.

Lúcio deu de ombros e voltou-se para outro assunto:

-Eu já ouvi falar desse novo Você-Sabe-Quem. É alguém querendo aparecer, tenho quase certeza... dizem que é o _meu antigo lorde_ está por trás disso. Não tenho opinião quanto a isso... mas, se não for ele, só pode ser um babaca perdedor qualquer, querendo alguns minutos de atenção.

-E se não for? –perguntou Draco, com receio.

-Então abriremos uma garrafa de champagne e brindaremos aos bons tempos que estarão se aproximando! Agora, me ajude... me ajude... preciso me sentar... estou tão cansaço... vim andando à pé até sua casa, não imagina desde quando... e nem de quão longe eu venho.

Draco ajudou seu pai a se sentar no sofá. Lúcio pareceu-lhe, pela primeira vez, acabado. Antes, a aparência envelhecida dele mostrava um cansaço físico, mas mental e emocional não pareciam ter chegado. No entanto, quando viu o pai deitado sobre o sofá, Draco sentiu que o fim daquele homem estava se aproximando bem rapidamente.

De repente, Draco foi invadido por uma onda de sentimentos. Tristeza e felicidade pela falência do pai, remorso por suas emoções ingratas para com ele, raiva, ódio, compaixão e muita piedade – Lúcio o mataria se soubesse disso. Draco encarava o pai com desconfiança, sem coragem para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse.

Lúcio se contorcia de cansaço e dizia coisas sem sentido, frases e palavras perdidas, que não se completavam, nem nada. Toda sua sanidade de alguns minutos passados parecia ter evaporado. Sua barba era como uma manta, um cobertor, que o esquentava, e ele nem ao menos sentia frio. Sua capa já não disfarçava sua magreza, doentia, talvez. Pelo contrário, aquele tecido acentuava suas costelas e a falta de carne em seu corpo. Devia ter passado por maus bocados naqueles últimos anos. Fome, miséria, preconceito, dor, sofrimento, devia ter sentido tudo isso na pele. Um castigo razoável por tudo o que havia feito, mas Draco tinha dó. Só dó. Achava que era tudo merecido, mas ainda sim se sentia contrariado por aquela situação miserável do pai. O grande, poderoso, soberano e saudável Lúcio Malfoy estava reduzido a um velho sem forças, condenado a uma existência nula e a uma realidade dura e triste. Não havia nada do velho Lúcio naquele homem, nenhum rastro de que aquela pessoa havia sido alguém de tanta importância. Estava acabado – essa era a melhor palavra para definí-lo.

Draco podia até imaginar o fim de seu pai. Os ossos daquele homem seriam derretidos, derretidos, até se transformar em poeira... seriam misturados, nesse estado arenoso, ao ar e seriam esquecidos... seu corpo seria todo absolvido pela terra, sendo desintegrado, pouco à pouco, e sumiria, junto a seus ossos... sua alma, tão deplorável e desmerecedora, seria expulsa do paraíso e talvez nem o inferno a quisesse... talvez ficasse vagando por aquele mundo afora, como um fantasma, lotado de assuntos pendentes... ou, talvez, nem isso fosse-lhe cedido. Talvez porque ele não possuísse alma... ou a tivesse perdido a muito tempo... e nunca mais havia tido oportunidade de reencontrá-la... Lúcio Malfoy estaria acabado em pouco tempo. aquele era sua sina, ele haveria de aceitá-la e cumprí-la.

Depois de algumas horas, Draco ajudou Lúcio a se levantar e o acompanhou até a porta. Se despediram, com polidez, e Lúcio foi andando (parecia estar se arrastando com dificuldades, na verdade), pelo gramado do jardim, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Sua figura foi sumindo à medida que tomava distância – se misturando e derretendo na paisagem – e Draco prestava atenção à cada movimento daquele homem. Suspirou, quando mirou Lúcio – seu pai, afinal – cruzando o portão e o vendo pela última vez em toda sua vida. Sentiu vontade de sair correndo para acolher Lúcio Malfoy em sua casa, porque naquele estado ele não era ameçava à ninguém. Mas, isso errado e Draco não o faria de jeito nenhum. Por sua honra, dignidade, respeito e amor a si mesmo e à sua família. Na última vez que seus olhos cruzaram os de seu pai, foi como se ele se enxergasse neles e o fato de Lúcio estar senil tornou-se real para ele.

****

N/A 2: Hum, esse capítulo marca uma nova "era" – por assim dizer – na fan fic. Muitaaaas mudanças daqui para frente. Finalmente =P

****

N/A 3: Ei, leiam minha fic R/Hr, _Uma história de fogo e vigilância_, eu gosto tanto dela, hehe! Eu sou a mais chata lalalá...


	6. Capítulo 6 Gravidez em dose dupla

****

Título: Aquilo que é vital

****

Autora: Miss Lyric

****

E-mail: 

****

Sinopse: Nem estranhos acontecimentos podem deter duas pessoas de se apaixonarem. Ginny e Draco aprendem a se gostar e mostram que para uma alma conturbada não há melhor esconderijo que o amor.

****

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos personagens me pertencem. Eles são de J.K.Rowling, que tem todos os direitos sobre eles. Essa fan fic não foi escrita com fins lucrativos. Somente por diversão.

****

N/A: Essa fan fic está sim centrada em Draco e Ginny. Terá cerca de quinze capítulos (no máximo, se eu estiver realmente inspirada) e conta como esse casal se apaixonou, entre alguns mistérios "casuais" em Hogwarts. Tentarei fazer o melhor possível e conto com a ajuda de quem ler a fan fic para melhorar cada vez mais. Isso poderá acontecer através de críticas construtivas, elogios e sugestões. Ficaria grata se reviews fossem deixadas ou se eu recebesse e-mails. No mais, espero que gostem.

****

6º CapítuloGravidez em dose dupla

Já estava amanhecendo. Há poucas horas, Draco Malfoy havia encontrado pela última vez na sua vida com seu pai, Lúcio, e, depois disso, ficara ainda mais difícil que ele conseguisse adormecer. Uma coisa era verdade: estava mais tranqüilo. Ele não conseguia duvidar de seu pai, quando esse mesmo assegurou que não era o novo Voldemort. Draco sempre soube perceber quando Lúcio mentia, no entanto, ele não havia percebido nada daquela vez. Aquela certeza foi um tanto reconfortante.

Dali a pouco, as pessoas da casa começariam a acordar. Todos estranhariam se encontrassem Draco sentado naquela poltrona, com roupas do dia a dia, naquela hora. Ele não se sentia tentado a dar mil e uma explicações. Reuniu forças, subiu as escadas e andou até seu quarto. Com muito cuidado e discrição, empurrou a porta de madeira, o que fez um leve grunhido.

O quarto estava escuro e o único foco de luz vinha de uma fresta da cortina. Uma faixa mais clara corria diretamente ao encontro do rosto de Ginny e, pelo jeito, ela ainda estava dormindo.

"Ainda bem", pensou Draco, andando até sua cama e sentando-se ao lado do corpo de sua esposa. As mãos dele deslizavam pelo cabelo ruivo dela, os dedos cavavam, com delicadeza, dentro de cada mecha vermelha. -Ela é tão linda –falou Draco, bem baixinho, sorrindo de leve.

Ele adorava o contraste que via em Ginny. A pele alva, bem clarinha, delicada. E os cabelos vermelhos, quentes, chamativos. Ela tinha uma aparência assustadoramente frágil, na opnião de Draco, como uma boneca de porcelana amedrontada. Mas, só quem conhecia Ginny de verdade, sabia que aquela impressão não correspondia com o que ela era de verdade. Era uma mulher forte, corajosa, boa e cheia de amor. Capaz de despertar a estima de muitos e a raiva de um número mínimo de pessoas.

Ginny começava a se mexer com mais freqüência e sua boca se contorceu em um sorriso feliz.

-Hum –gemeu ela, virando-se para o lado onde estava Draco. Ginny abriu os olhos e piscou algumas vezes. –Draco... aonde você esteve? –perguntou, mas o tom de sua voz não era de cobrança.

-Se eu te disser, Ginny, você não acreditará –respondeu Draco, sorrindo.

Ginny sentou na cama, espreguiçou-se por alguns momentos, bocejou e, dentro de instantes, estava completamente desperta.

-Então, me conte. Quer me matar de curiosidade? –falou ela, encostando na cabeceira da cama e virou sua cabeça para encarar Draco. –Se tivesse passado a noite aqui, comigo, teria sentido os bebês mexerem. Eles estavam animados essa noite...

-Não acredito que perdi isso! –exclamou Draco, sem o entusiasmo que ele teria se não estivesse sem dormir por mais de trinta horas. –Mas, não posso dizer que não passei por emoções violentas essa madrugada também...

-Diga-me logo o que aconteceu!

-Você vai achar que eu sonhei com tudo isso, que eu estou louco, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mais eu estava mais lúcido do que nunca essa madrugada.

-Eu não duvido da sua lucidez, Draco, mas, pelo amor de Deus, me fale o que houve! Pare de enrolar e diga logo...

-C'est bien! –falou Draco, jogando o corpo para trás, que bateu na cabeceira da cama. Ele pareceu nem sentir dor. Estava do lado de Ginny, bem próximo, e envolveu a mão dela dentro das suas próprias. Os dois viraram o rosto para se encararem. Os olhos de cada um mergulhava no olhar do outro, bem fundo, e não se moviam.

-E então...?

-Recebi uma visita essa noite. Alguém inesperado... antes de tudo, quero desculpar-me com você por ter permitido que ele entrasse nessa casa. Eu poderia estar colocando a vida de todos em risco, mas não consegui evitar. Eu precisava falar com ele.

-Quem é ele? Draco, deixe de rodeios!

-Meu pai. Meu pai esteve aqui esta noite –contou, enfim, Draco. Sua expressão estava séria, muito séria.Ginny se assustou. Ele poderia esperar por qualquer resposta, mas aquela parecia muito irreal. Tirou sua mão de dentro da de Draco e recuou, um pouco, para trás. Sua boca se contorceu em um sorriso estranho, um misto de medo e descrença.

-Lúcio Malfoy esteve na minha casa essa noite? –falou Ginny, elevando o tom de voz e dando mais destaque para as palavras "minha casa". –É isso que você está me dizendo?

-Sim, Ginny, mas fique calma, por favor! –pediu Draco, olhando, com um leve desespero, para a esposa, que se levantava da cama e colocava-se em pé.

Ginny segurou umas mechas do seu cabelo, que teimavam cair em seu rosto, com as mãos. Ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

-Ele não estava morto? Eu pensei que ele estivesse morto! –gritou ela. –O que ele queria? Ele fez alguma coisa com meus filhos? Ah, meus filhos! Cadê eles? Eles estão bem? Me responde!

-Calma, Ginny, meu pai não queria nada de mais! –Draco se levantou e andou até sua mulher, segurando os braços dela junto a seu corpo. Ela levantou seu rosto e seus olhos, cheios de lágrimas, nunca haviam parecido tão desesperados ao seu marido. –Nós não saímos do primeiro andar... fique calma...

Draco passou seus braços ao redor do corpo de Ginny e puxou ela para junto dele. Ela deixou-se abraçar, sem resistir, e chorou um tanto.

-Jura que aquele monstro do seu pai não fez nada com meus filhos? –perguntou ela, toda dengosa.

-Juro, Ginny, juro! Você acha que eu teria deixado, se ele quisesse fazer qualquer coisa contra Fiona ou contra Théo? Eu defenderia os dois com a minha própria vida, você sabe disso. Além do mais, meu pai está fraco. São poucas as forças que restam a ele e elas só são suficientes para ele conseguir andar, respirar e coisas assim. Se ele tentasse fazer mal algum contra uma das crianças, o que ele não quis, absolutamente, qualquer um deles, Théo ou Fiona, poderiam dar um pontapé na canela de meu pai. Isso poderia resultar na morte dele, o que não me surpreenderia. Para você ter uma idéia de como ele está.

-Não posso acreditar que seu pai esteja assim, tão fragilizado.

-Eu sei. Se me dissessem, eu também não acreditaria. E ele não está fragilizado, ele é fraco agora. É diferente.

-Mas, ele era tão forte, corajoso, cruel... cheio de saúde, eu acho...

-Ele era assim. Com certeza, eles tem passado por maus bocados. Os últimos anos não devem ter sido fáceis para ele, sem dúvida.

-O que é muito merecido, aliás. Por tudo o que ele fez, durante toda a vida, a morte para ele seria uma benção –falou –falou Ginny, com raiva, e enxugando as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos. –Ele merece viver sofrendo ou até mesmo ir para Azkaban.

Draco não falou nada, só abaixou sua cabeça, sem jeito.

-Oh, me desculpe, Draco, mas eu me esqueço, às vezes, que ele é seu pai. Pelo menos, para uma coisa ele serviu. Você tenta ser, para seus filhos, exatamente o oposto que ele foi para você. Ou seja, você é para Fiona e Théo o melhor pai do mundo.

-Também não é assim, Ginny. Eu... eu gostava do meu pai. Ou, pelo menos, não lembro de não gostar dele. Durante toda a minha vida ouvi falar que eu sempre quis ser como meu pai. É claro que isso pode ser exagero da minha família, fantasia, ilusão. Mas, acho que não é. Eu já fui muito diferente do que eu sou hoje, Ginny, e se eu não tivesse te conhecido, poderia estar igual ou ainda pior que meu pai.

-Não diga uma coisa dessas! –gritou Ginny, soltando-se dos braços de Draco e ameaçando-o com o dedo indicador. –Nunca mais... nunca mais ouse falar uma besteira assim!

Draco sorriu de leve. Seus dedos foram ao encontro do rosto macio de Ginny. Sua mão deslizou por toda a pele dela e sua esposa se rendeu àquele carinho. Sua mão, bem menor que a de Draco, cobriu a dele e eles ficaram alguns instantes ali, esquecendo-se do mundo que rodeava aos dois.

-Agora –falou Ginny, andando até a cama e chamando Draco para perto. -, você irá me contar tudo o que aconteceu, detalhe por detalhe. Sem esquecer de nada.

Draco suspirou e resolveu obedecer.

-Ele não queria nada de mais, eu já te disse isso –falou ele. –Nós conversamos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele falou sobre você, viu fotos das crianças... ele me assegurou que não é o novo Lorde das Trevas e, quer saber?, eu acreditei nisso.

-Ele pode muito bem estar mentindo, Draco!

-Não... se ele estivesse, eu saberia... não sei como, mas se ele estivesse mentindo para mim, eu perceberia isso na hora. Além do mais, ele não tem porquê mentir.

-Ah, claro, ele não é Lúcio Malfoy, um dos maiores Comensais da Morte que já existiu. Ele tem um coração bom e todos devemos ter misericórdia por sua pessoa tão digna! –dito com muita ironia.

-Ora, Ginny, você não viu meu pai. Você não sabe como ele está. Em certo momento, ele se deitou no sofá e ficou lá, se contorcendo, completamente acabado. Lúcio Malfoy não representa mais perigo. Ele vai morrer em breve, Ginny, eu te asseguro disso. Não vale a pena discutir por causa dele, acho mesmo que meu pai veio até mim para se despedir, e eu não quero brigar com você.

-Eu também não quero brigar com você, mas é difícil para mim aceitar que Lúcio Malfoy esteve na minha casa há algumas horas. É muito surpreendente para mim que ele tenha vindo para levar uma conversa amigável e ir embora. Não, Draco, para mim tem alguma coisa por trás disso tudo!

-Não tem, Ginny, não tem. Eu nunca colocaria a vida de vocês em perigo. E te garanto que meu pai não representa mais perigo para nós... eu me responsabilizo. Ele não fará nada de mal para nós. Será que, de repente, assim, muito inesperadamente, você poderia acreditar em mim, nem que seja um pouco?

Ginny balançou a cabeça, positivamente. Jogou seu corpo para frente e caiu nos braços de Draco. Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo.

Começaram a bater na porta e o barulho ecoou por todo o quarto. Draco e Ginny soltaram-se um do outro e ele levantou-se para abrir a porta. Mantinha a cabeça reta e não viu ninguém. Ora, que estranho... alguém deveria ter batido. Quando abaixou sua cabeça, viu que Théo e Fiona estavam sentados, todos encolhidos, no chão e dedicavam a ele um sorriso angelical.

-Vocês precisam crescer, ou um dia serão pisoteados, como dois vermes estúpidos –falou Draco, erguendo os filhos com os braços e levando os dois para dentro do quarto. Enquanto isso, Ginny fechava a porta, antes de ir se juntar ao seu marido e seus filhos.

-Que maldade, Draco! –exclamou ela. –Eles têm muito tempo para crescer e, quando isso acontecer, ficarei muito deprimida. Queria meus filhos pequenininhos e fofinhos assim para o resto da vida! –Ginny abraçou seus filhos, com um sorriso iluminado no rosto. –Coisas lindas da minha vida!

-Eu quero crescer! –gritou o rebelde Théo, se soltando de seus pais e, em um pulo, subindo na cama, antes de lançar um olhar a todos, como quem avisa que os momentos de tranqüilidade estavam cessando. Como um diabo endoidecido, o qual não tem controle sobre suas emoções, saltou vezes seguidas no colchão, amarrotando os lençóis e fazendo um som engraçado e esquisito ecoar pelo quarto.

-Théo! THÉO! –gritou Ginny, pegando o filho pela cintura e colocando-o no chão. –O que pensa que estava fazendo?

-Mãe, porque não trocamos o Théo por uma bicicleta para mim? –sugeriu Fiona, esperançosa. –Perto da escola, tem uma mulher, ela tem uma verruga do lado do olho, sabia?

-Ah, que legal, Fiona –falou Ginny, estranhando a esquisita ligação que sua filha tinha estabelecido em trocar o irmão por uma bicicleta e verrugas.

-E essa mulher, sabe, mãe?, ela não pode ter filhos. A minha amiga que me disse.

-Ah, jura? Coitada... deve ser muito triste.

-Que nada, ela é horrível –falou Fiona, com uma espécie de nojo. –Mas tem uma bicicleta, que ela usa para entregar jornais, sabe? Ela odeia todas as crianças, minha professora diz que é porque ela queria ser mãe da gente. Aí, eu pensei, a gente podia fazer uma troca com ela... a gente dava o Théo para ela e ela dava a bicicleta para mim, aí ela ficava mais feliz e eu também.

Draco, rindo, respondeu:

-Essa é uma idéia ótima, realmente!

-Draco! –ralhou Ginny, antes de se virar para a filha e explicar com carinho: -Querida, não podemos trocar seu irmão por uma bicicleta.

-Por que não, mãe? –perguntou Fiona, tristonha.

-Porque eles mais de mim do que de você, sua feia! –falou Théo, mostrando a língua para a irmã.

-Nós gostamos igual dos dois –garantiu Ginny. –Amamos você, Théo, do mesmo jeito e com a mesma intensidade que amamos Fiona... não é, Draco?

Draco confirmou, em um movimento de cabeça.

-E –continuou Ginny. -, digo por mim, mas acredito que seu pai sinta o mesmo, às vezes o que eu sinto por vocês é tudo o que eu tenho e todo o meu corpo é tomado por esse amor, parece que não vai caber em mim e eu vou acabar explodindo...

-Como uma bexiga, quando a gente enche muito?

-É, como uma bexiga –falou Ginny, sorrindo de leve. –Não conseguiríamos viver sem vocês dois... não mesmo.-Vocês vão entender quando tiverem filhos –garantiu Draco.

-Eu nunca vou ter filhos –falou Théo, mexendo em um abajur de cristal na mesa de cabeceira da sua mãe.-Eu pensava isso até uns... não sei, uns seis anos atrás. Mas, pelo jeito, mudei de idéia, certo? –disse Draco, tirando o filho de perto daquela mesa, pois se algo fosse quebrado, Ginny acabaria enfartando. Draco podia até ouvir ela dizendo "ai, meu filhinho, você se machucou? Não? Que bom... agora, seu demônio, o que achava que estava fazendo, hein? Hein? Maldito". Draco sorriu com esse pensamento.

-Eu nunca vou mudar de idéia –falou Théo.

-E eu queria tanto uma bicicleta –suspirou Fiona e, com um impulso, sentou-se na cama. Com os cotovelos nos joelhos, apoiou a cabeça sobre as mãos e assumiu um ar de completa tristeza. Claro, ela sabia, sua mãe ficaria agonizada.

-Ah, filhinha, seu pai sai com você um dia e ele compra para você a bicicleta mais linda da loja –falou Ginny, sentando-se ao lado da filha e passando seus braços pelos ombros da menina.

-Promete?

-Sim.

-E eu posso ter uma cesta na bicicleta?

-Claro. E pode colocar flores lá dentro.

-Posso ter uma buzina?

-Contanto que prometa não buzinar perto de mim, pode sim.

-Eu também quero uma bicicleta. Azul –falou Théo, olhando, todo pidão, para seu pai.

-Certo –falou Draco. –E a sua, Fiona...? Será de que cor?

-Rosa ou cinza.

-Cinza? –perguntou Draco, descrente.

-É, cinza.

-Se ela quer uma bicicleta cinza, Draco, ela vai ter uma cinza –falou Ginny, espreguiçando-se e se levantando da cama. –Agora, crianças, vão procurar pela Margot. E, dêem à ela um recado por mim. Digam que quero ela pronta, às nove, vestida e tudo o mais, porque nós duas vamos precisamos fazer algumas visitas. Vou entregar os convites do meu chá de bebê. Não é o máximo?

-Chá de bebê? –perguntou Draco, surpreso. –Para quê?

-Como para quê, Draco? Eu não fiz um para a Fiona, depois para o Théo? Você devia saber pra quê serve um chá de bebê.

-Eu deveria, é? Pois, ao meu ver, eles não tem nenhuma utilidade, se você quer saber, além de estarem meio, ahn, antiquados.

-O QUÊÊÊ..? –disse Ginny, perplexa. –E você pensava isso também quando a Fiona e Theodore nasceram? –se Ginny dizia o nome inteiro de seu filho, significava que ela realmente não estava pra brincadeira.

-Ah, Ginny, você não entendeu nada! Esquece, vamos fingir que eu acho super a idéia do chá de bebê, certo? Tudo bem agora?

-Não, não está tudo bem! Não mesmo.

Théo olhou para Fiona com um sorriso maroto no rosto e indicou a porta com a cabeça. Os dois não foram notados quando saíram por ela.

-Ginny, faça o chá, se isso que você quer. Por mim está bem, acredite.

Ginny ficou alguns momentos em silêncio, encarando Draco, como se seus olhos atravessassem o corpo do marido e atingissem algo bem mais distante e complexo. De uma hora para outra, sem que tivesse dado qualquer sinal da sua intenção, ela sorriu gloriosamente.

-Eu faria o chá de qualquer jeito, mesmo que você não aprovasse –falou ela.

-Eu sei disso –respondeu Draco, lançando a ela um sorriso de quem diz "sim, baby, você às vezes é muito óbvia".

Ginny andou até Draco e eles ficaram se olhando, calmamente, por alguns instantes. Até que ela enroscou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele e se equilibrou na ponta dos pés. Com os olhos fechados, ela sentiu o perfume do marido, que a embriagou, do mesmo jeito que acontecia nos tempos de Hogwarts. Então, inclinou sua cabeça para frente e beijou o rosto do marido, no limite entre o pescoço e a orelha esquerda dele. Depois, afastou-se um pouco, mas não chegou a recolher seus braços. E, assim, foi a vez de Draco inclinar sua cabeça para sempre e beijar sua esposa. Mais ousado que ela, sua boca atingiu os lábios dela, de leve. Os dois ficaram envoltos naquele beijo por um tempo não muito longo, um ou dois minutos.

-Eu amo você, sabia? –perguntou Ginny, quando os dois se separaram.

-Amo você também. Demais –dizendo isso, Draco, pegou a mão de sua esposa e a beijou, bem na palma.Sem mais uma palavra, os dois andaram juntos até o banheiro. E só voltaram a sair de lá depois de um tempo significante.

Ginny assumia uma aparência um tanto quanto patética quando ela resolvia assumir muitas responsabilidades, ou somente uma, que ela considerasse de muita importância. Ela enchia o peito, empinava o queixo, ficava na ponta dos pés, dobrava os braços para cima e deixava as mãos caírem para baixo. Assim, nessa pose incomum, ela mostrava-se inquieta. Andava de um lado para o outro, controlando o que cada pessoa se dispunha a fazer, dando ordens e fazendo alguns comentários estúpidos e reclamando algumas vezes coisas como "o mundo está para acabar e vocês me pedem calma, francamente".

Naquele dia, não foi diferente. Veio descendo as escadas de sua casa com uma aparência que revelava seu nervosismo.

-Draco! Margot, venham aqui! É importante... oh, sim, muito importante! –chamou Ginny, quando ainda estava na metade da escada.

Não demorou para que Draco e Margot aparecessem.

-Chamou, madame? –perguntou Margot, prontamente.

-Ginny, você não devia estar entregando os convites do chá de bebê, chérie? –falou Draco, com um sorriso. Ele sabia que essa era a razão do nervosismo de Ginny.

Ginny, com os olhos fechados, sacudiu a mão impaciente. Seu rosto assumiu uma expressão cômica, um misto de tristeza e impaciência.

-Nem me fale disso, Draco –falou ela, em voz de choro. –Estou completamente atrapalhada e atrasada –ela deu um longo suspiro, ontes de virar-se para Margot e falar: -Margot. Margot! MARGOT!

-Madame? –Margot controlava-se para não rir. O desespero exagerado de Ginny era extremamente engraçado.

-Os convites, Margot. Os convites!

-Sim, madame, o que tem de errado com os convites?

Ginny a fuzilou com o olhar. Desceu o que faltava da escada lentamente, deixando seus pés tocarem de leve cada degrau antes de avançar mais um passo. Depois, caminhou até Margot, até ficar face a face com ela. Seus lábios abriram devagar... mas, não foi com essa mesma calma que ela gritou:

-Errado? Com os convites? Não há nada de errado com os convites, Margot. E sabe por quê? Sabe?

-Porque... porque não há convites? –arriscou Margot, com o rosto assustado.

Ginny bateu três palmas. Um longo intervalo entre o fim de um e o começo da outra. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão indefinida: uma mistura estranha de insano prazer e um ódio mortal.

-Um viva para a senhorita Margot! –gritou ela, com uma voz gelada.

-Madame, eu pensei... eu... eu não pensei... quero dizer... eu pensei... mas eu não pensei... é um pouco confuso... eu não sei... eu sei que... bem... quero dizer... é... é –Margot cobriu o rosto com as mãos e, logo em seguida, começou a dar em si mesmas alguns tapas.

Ginny agarrou os pulsos de sua dama de companhia, tentando controlá-la. Draco não se aguentava de rir – sentou-se no degrau mais baixo da escada, gargalhando.

-Essa é a cena mais patética que eu já assisti –disse ela, meio a muitas risadas. Seus dedos secaram uma ou duas lágrimas que ele tinha deixado cair, de tanto que ele tinha rido. Um pouco mais controlado, continuou: -E, olha lá, o Potter tem passagens na sua vida muito patéticas...

-Draco, cala a boca! –ordenou Ginny, segurando com força os pulsos de Margot. –Agora, quanto a você, Margot, pare com isso!

-Como quiser, madame –e Margot, dizendo isso, parou de fazer força com os braços para se soltar de Ginny e abaixou a cabeça.

-Olhe para mim –mandou Ginny e, imediatamente, sua dama de companhia a encarou. –Desculpe por ter descarregado meu nervosismo em você. Eu estava errada e todos nós acabamos nos descontrolando, cada um a sua maneira –ela olhou feio para Draco, antes de voltar sua atenção para Margot. –Agora já está tudo bem. Traga minha varinha, Margot, nem eu sei onde ela está.

-Como quiser, madame –Margot abaixou-se e, de dentro de sua meia de algodão, retirou sua própria varinha. –Recomendo as meias para guardar sua varinha, se me permite, madame.

Ginny sorriu.

Margot andou por quase todos os cômodos do primeiros andar da casa. Ela falava algumas palavras mágicas, encostava a ponta de sua varinha em gavetas e armários e ele íam abrindo. Depois, fazia o feitiço para que eles voltassem a fechar. Voltou para o lugar onde Ginny e Draco estavam, trazendo a varinha de Ginny.-Aqui está, madame –falou, entregando a varinha para Ginny.

-Oh, muito obrigada –disse Ginny, fazendo alguns movimentos com a varinha, e uma torrente de faíscas coloridas saíram da ponta, como fogos de artifício, e os fagulhos caíram sobre o cabelo de Draco, que não reclamou. –Faz anos que eu não faço uma mágica –suspirou. –Será que consigo?

-Não custa tentar –falou seu marido.

-O que pretende fazer? –perguntou Margot.

-Esperem... verão em breve –Ginny pediu um bloco de folhas para Margot, que prontamente a atendeu. Ginny fez um movimento com sua varinha e murmurou algumas palavras. O bloco de papel foi transfigurado por ela em convites e envelopes. Melhor que isso: a mensagem nos convites já estavam escritas, em letras cheias de floreios, e douradas. Dizia mais ou menos assim:

__

"Draco Black Malfoy e Ginny Weasley Malfoy têm o prazer de convidar ao remetente para o chá de bebê que estarão promovendo.

Tal evento será realizado no oitavo dia do mês de agosto do ano de 1996, à décima sétima hora, na mansão Malfoy – o endereço segue anexado.

Sua presença é muito estimada pelos anfitriões e pelas crianças a nascer.

Répondez s'il vous plaît."

-O que pensa sobre o convite? –perguntou Ginny ao seu marido.

-Informal e funcional, ótimo –Draco sorriu. –E você deixa claro que está grávida de mais de uma criança.

-Tentei fazer isso da forma mais sutil possível. Seria muito desagradável se alguém chegasse aqui com só um presente –falou Ginny.

-Sem dúvida –concordou Draco.

-Acha que vinte unidades é suficiente?

-_Oui_ –respondeu Draco, sem jeito por estar sendo perguntado sobre aquilo. em matéria de chás de bebês, ele era um leigo.

-Não pretendo convidar muita gente.

-Mas... pensei ter ouvido você dizer... vinte unidades. Devo ter ouvido errado –falando isso, Draco levantou-se e abraçou Ginny por trás.

-Não, foi isso mesmo o que eu disse.

Draco pensou, naquele momento, que ele e sua esposa tinham idéias diferentes sobre o que seria muita gente. Sorriu.

-Está pronta, Margot? –perguntou Ginny, já que sua dama de companhia parecia meio avoada, encarando as paredes ou o teto. A verdade é que ela realmente não gostava de olhar para seus patrões juntos.-Oui, madame. Podemos ir quando quiser.

-Certo, acho melhor irmos logo... Draco, cuide das crianças por mim –ela virou-se e encostou seus lábios de leve nos de seu marido. –Tenha uma boa manhã.

Ginny soltou-se dos braços de Draco e enroscou seu braço no de Margot, que guardou os convites em sua bolsa. As duas saíram alegremente, tagarelando sobre assuntos sem importância, e soltando algumas risadas.

Faltavam poucos convites a serem entregues. Ginny parecia exausta de andar sob aquele sol da manhã e a sombra das árvores já não eram suficientes para evitar seu desconforto. Levantou sua saia até a altura dos tornozelos e acelerou seu passo – não via a hora daquilo terminar, para ela poder voltar para casa, para seu marido, para seus filhos e, especialmente, não via a hora de descansar.

-Falta muito, Margot? –perguntou com uma voz arrastada.

-Não muito, madame.

-Quantos exatamente? –Ginny estava perdendo o fôlego – sentia como se tivesse andado cem quilômetros.-Cerca de três ou quatro ou cinco.

-Três, quatro ou cinco, Margot? –dito com impaciência.

Margot, levemente ofendida, tirou os convites de dentro de sua bolsa e verificou quantos eles eram, em voz baixa.

-Na verdade, dois, madame –respondeu. –Um para os Condè, que será nossa próxima parada. Cerca de dois quarteirões e estaremos lá.

-Os Condè? Margot, lembre-me quem são eles... eu sou péssima com nomes.

-Os Condè, tenho certeza que sabe quem são eles. Jean Condè e mounsieur Malfoy participam de uma competição muda e surda no ramo de trabalho deles e, bem, mounsieur Malfoy costuma ganhar. É claro que essa competição é do conhecimento de todos, mas ninguém ousa comentá-la. Ariadne Condè é uma mulher esquisita e sua conversa é um tanto quanto desgradável e, bem, isso é um problema, já que ela passa a maior parte do tempo tagarelando. Ela já passou dois abortos naturais, nunca uma gravidez dela foi levada até o fim, mas ela não costuma levar como ofensa um convite para um chá de bebê. É claro, isso só se ele tiver certeza de que poderá fofocar muito durante o evento.

-Céus! Me recordo vagamente deles, sim, faz algum tempo que não encontro com eles em algum jantar... são criaturas horrendas e antipáticas, minha vaga memória não deixa dúvidas disso. Por que diabos tenho que receber pessoas assim na minha casa, no chá de bebê dos meus filhos, que tem que ser um momento praseroso e especial?

-Eles são peças importantes da sociedade, madame.

-Ah, às vezes me pergunto se eu não seria mais feliz se Draco fosse um homem pobre... as coisas seriam tão mais fáceis! –suspirou Ginny. –De qualquer maneira, quem é a segunda casa que visitaremos, Margot?

-A mansão dos Bianchi –respondeu Margot, checando uma lista que ela havia feito com todas as famílias que seriam convidadas. –Não é muito longe daqui.

-Lembro dos Bianchi. Eles são muito agradáveis e eu acho a senhora Bianchi um amor. Mas, sei que é só aparência. Eles estão envolvidos em várias confusões, deconfia-se que tenham roubado milhões de seus sócios. E, mesmo assim –soltou um longo suspiro. -, preciso convidá-los.

-Eles são peç...

-Peças importantes na sociedade, eu sei –os olhos de Ginny, tão tristes naquele momento, deram à ela uma aparência sofrida. Era estranho ver toda essa tristeza, essa fraqueza em Ginny. Acima de tudo, era horrível vê-la tão desacredita e decepcionada com as pessoas, com a raça humana.

–Vamos, vamos logo. Creio estarmos chegando à casa dos Condè, não?

-É aquela, com o mastro prateada ao lado da porta principal.

-Ah, sim, estou vendo. Vamos, Margot, acelere o passo. Espero que os Condè sejam educados o bastante para nos chamar para sentar e para nos oferecer um chá gelado ou, ao menos, uma água. Vamos, ande depressa.

Margot bateu na porta, três vezes, forte o bastante para ela e Ginny serem atendidas em menos de um minuto. Uma criada bem jovem e aparentemente tímida ficou de chamar Ariadne Condè, que não demorou a mostrar sua pessoa na porta da frente da sua casa (provavelmente havia sido chamada com mágica). Ficava claro que Ariadne era uma mulher espalhafatosa. Várias gargantilhas e colares de pérolas e pedras preciosas rodeavam seu pescoço grosso e não havia um só dedo em sua mão que não suspendesse um anel. Tais anéis continham, na sua maioria, imensas pedras de todas as cores (roxo, vermelho, verde) e tamanhos (nunca menores do que seria um ovo de avestruz). Sua veste, um vestido brilhante, púrpura, até a altura de seus tornozelos e com uma fenda do lado direito que seguia até seu joelho, era quase totalmente escondido por vários panos e bandanas de cetim que ela amarrava na cintura, no pescoço ou que encaixava no decote. Tudo das mesmas cores que os anéis, obviamente. Seus braços (não havia evidência que eles existiam, na verdade) eram completamente cobertos por pulseiras e braceletes de ouro e diamantes. Era realmente um visual esportivo (como Ginny, ironicamente, arriscaria definí-lo, se não estivesse em uma espécie de surto –como se tivesse sido atingida por algum feitiço ou algo como isso)! Completando o visual, uma túnica (naturalmente inclinada para o lado esquerdo) esquisita equilibrava-se na cabeça daquela senhora, ao mesmo tempo suspendendo uma pena cor de vinho, que, de tão comprida, enconstou na parte mais alta da porta.-Ora, mas diga se não é Ginny Weasley Malfoy! –exclamou ela, arranhando bem a garganta para falar seu francês, por mais que ela tivesse mesmo nascido na França e não precisasse forçar o sotaque. Envolveu Ginny em seus braços e deu nela um beijo molhado na bochecha (o que resultou em uma marca de batom deselegante). Ginny podia sentir o perfume enjoativo daquela senhora penetrando em suas narinas, infectando todo seu corpo (até mesmo seu cérebro, se duvidassem) e sentiu, de repente, uma série de náuseas. Aquela mulher deveria evitar chegar muito perto de mulheres grávidas – poderia ser comprometedor a saúde dessas.

-Ariadne, que prazer revê-la! –exclamou Ginny, com um sorrisinho falso, assim que conseguiu se soltar daquela aberração da natureza que era errada e geralmente definida como mulher. –Creio que lembra-se de minha mais fiel amiga, Margot, não é?-Oh! –a senhora Condè não parecia esperar por uma pergunta como aquela, pois realmente não conseguia se lembrar da dama de companhia. Acabou se enrolando tanto para mostrar o quanto sentia a falta de Margot, que acabou denunciando que nada lembrava dela –Oh! Como não lembraria? Querida Margot, não sabe como sinto-me radiante em vê-la! Se tivessem me dito que você, uma amiga que tanto prezo, e Ginny, outra flor da minha vida, estavam me esperando, eu mesma teria voado para abrir a porta!

-Dividimos da mesma felicidade em vê-la de novo, querida –falou Ginny e precisou recorrer mais uma vez aos falsos sorrisos. –Não é mesmo, Margot?

-Faço das suas palavras as minhas, senhora –disse Margot, perguntou-se se seus sorrisos seriam tão convincentes quanto os de Ginny.

Ficaram alguns instantes sem assunto. Todas as três pareciam um tanto quanto aborrecidas de manter permanente as bocas contraídas em grandes sorrisos e as sobrancelhas arqueadas – Ginny quis mais do que nunca ser convidada para entrar, mesmo que fosse na casa de uma mulher como aquela. Não pode controlar seus olhos que, subitamente, espicharam-se para dentro da mansão, muito mesmo controlar que um suspiro corresse solto pela atmosfera. Sentia-se tão cansada!

Ariadne pareceu entender o recado e rapidamente pôs-se a convidar as outras duas para entrar na casa.

-Oh, que gafe a minha! Fiquei tão radiante em revê-las que simplesmente cometi a deselegância de não convidá-las para entrar! Espero que me perdoem se seus rostos ficarem com rugas... esse sol é mesmo danado! –suspirou e Ginny teve a leve impressão que pelos olhos daquela senhora (que beirava os seus cinqüenta anos) tivesse passado uma rápida onda de satisfação com a idéia de ver o rosto delicado de Ginny enterrado em rugas. Ariadne balançou sua cabeça, como quem sai de um transe para de volta à realidade. Foi um grande espanto, mas sua voz soou ainda mais desagradável quando ela falou: -Entrem, vamos... não reparem na simplicidade da casa, mas nós, os Condè, somos sempre extremamente desligados dessa coisa de luxo. O simples sempre combinou muito melhor conosco...

Entretando, Ginny e Margot rapidamente perceberam que de simples aquela casa não tinha nada. Era extravagante do começo ao fim – dos móveis e das paredes até o último prego. Cada ambiente fora decorado por um papel de parede mais chamativo do que o outro e as cores berrantes eram de cegar os olhos. Os móveis, imensos e coloridos, pareciam dançar sobre as tábuas de madeira do assoalho (artificialmente, se alternavam nas cores púrpura e lilás, resultado de alguma espécie de mágica). A decoração, todos os objetos e enfeites, fariam facilmente a casa ser confundida com um antiquário. Tinha-se a impressão de que os objetos eram conseguidos com o tempo, em viagens ou surtos de insanidade por parte dos moradores, e não combinavam entre si. A casa era poluída visualmente, o que dava um efeito contrário ao desejado: não dava a impressão de riqueza ou de luxo, e, sim, de pobreza e falta de asseio, como se o próximo passo a ser percorrido fosse empilhar os incontáveis artefatos do lugar.

-Ahn... uma bela casa, a que vocês têm –mentiu Ginny, olhando de um modo estranho para os tapetes cor-de-rosa felpudos. –Muito... ahn... agradável.

-Bem simpática –acrescentou Margot, mirando com desconfiança para os retratos que pareciam terem sido encaixados na parede; eram muitos. As pessoas só podiam ser parentes daquela mulher e de mais ninguém no mundo, pois Margot duvidava que mais alguém se vestisse e agisse daquela maneira.

Ginny tinha uma impressão bem parecida com a de Margot. Ela achava que se tivesse sido desafiada a descobrir a quem pertenceria aquela casa, sem saber da resposta, teria dito, sem pensar duas vezes, "Ariadne Condè". A casa tinha a cara, o jeito, o cheiro, tudo da dona. Isso geralmente acontece com as pessoas que apresentam uma personalidade marcante e, de alguma maneira, excêntrica.

-Sentem-se –ofereceu Ariadne e isso soou mais como uma ordem do que qualquer coisa. –Aceitam alguma coisa para beber? Um chá? Um café? Água? Vinho? Talvez champagne, para comemorar nosso feliz reencontro?

Ginny e Margot se entreolharam, mas desviaram rapidamente para evitar um acesso de risos.

-Um água seria suficiente –aceitou Ginny.

-O mesmo para mim, por favor –disse Margot.

-Água, é? Hum... está bem, então –falou Ariadne, com desgoto. Ou seria desprezo? –EEEELFOOOO...! –chamou ela, com a voz bem fina, bem irritante.

"Hermione ficaria irada se visse isso", pensou Ginny. Hermione continuava totalmente contra à exploração sobre os elfos domésticos, por mais que a vida adulta tivesse feito com que ela desistisse do movimento F.A.L.E.

Um elfo domético apereceu quase imediatamente à porta da sala de estar. Um assombro parecia ter tomado conta de seu rosto – o que não era supresa tratando-e de um elfo. Eles geralmente pareciam assustados.

-Chamou, minha senhora? –falou ele, com uma voz bem aguda. –A senhora está precisando de alguma coisa, minha senhora?

-O que mais seria, elfo burro? Estaríamos eu e mais essas duas agradáveis mulheres competindo quem consegue gritar mais alto? É claro que te chamei, elfo!

-Perdoe esse velho elfo imprestável, minha senhora, perdoe Jonky! Jonky não fez de propósito, minha senhora, mas é que a senhora, minha senhora, gosta de me chamar quando está entediada! –o elfo pareceu, subitamente, apavorado. A Sra. Condè tinha acabado de lançar a ele um olhar furioso. Jonky, então, pegou o cinzerop de estanho de uma mesinha de canto e bateu, repetidas vezes, com o objeto na testa. –Jonky mau, muito mau! Jonky foi injusto com sua senhora... Jonky merece ser punido!

-Pare de fazer isso, elfo estúpido! –gritou Ariadne, não podendo conter um cuspe na última palavra. –Traga dois copos de água, do jeito que te ensinei, pra as minhas duas amigas. Pra mim, pode ser conhaque. Vá, vá rápido!

-Sim, minha senhora... como quiser, minha senhora! –dizendo isso, o elfo saiu em disparada, ainda muito assustado, em direção à cozinha.

-Um contratempo cotidiano –comentou a Sra. Condè, refazendo o sorriso depois da partida de Jonky. –Espero que não tenham ficado aborrecidas com essa cena lamentável e com a incapacidade de meu elfo em obedecer ordens –soltou uma risadinha. –Acho que vocês compreendem que essas criaturas estão ficando à cada dia mais desobedientes e estúpidas... mas, fazer o quê? Despedir os elfos que temos em casa? Não, não, não! De jeito nenhum... está cada vez mais difícil de se arranjar um que seja realemnte fiéis aos segredos dos seus senhores, se é que vocês me entendem. Obviamente que sim, pois devem lidar com a mesma situação naquela casa, como se chama mesmo?, ah, claro, na Mansão Malfoy.

-Na verdade, não –respondeu Ginny, lutando para conseguir manter seu sorriso. Estava detestando aquela mulher. –Draco e eu somos contra a escravidão a qual esses elfos são submetidos... não podemos evitar que os outros continuem com isso, mas nós não permitimos que em nossa casa ocorra essa injustiça.

Margot podia ter aplaudido, naquele momento, e gritado, com euforia, uma seqüencia de "viva!".

Ariadne fingiu ter ficado temporariamente surda, porque ignorou o fato de ter hábitos criticados pela outra senhora.

-Um Malfoy é contra o trabalho dos elfos domésticos? Conta outra, Ginny, você é espetacular com piadas –falou a Sra. Condè, debochada.

Ginny pareceu, de repente, muito ofendida. Tentando manter sua voz o mais controlada que pôde, ela respondeu com frieza:

-Draco não segue o que os antepassados Malfoy fazim, tampouco eu e as crianças, ou qualquer outra pessoa da casa. Draco tem uma boa índole e é lamentável que algumas pessoas nem sequer saibam o direito dessa palavra. Se a senhora não é capaz de perceber o quão ridícula e imbecil se mostra na in;umeras vezes, creio que não a quero em minha casa. Passar bem.

Dizendo isso, Ginny levantou-se e saiu de nariz em pé daquela casa, andando muito rápido e seguida de perto por Margot. No corredor, ainda trombou com Jonky que perguntou:

-E as águas? As senhoras não queriam beber água?

Ginny lançou a ele um olhar penoso, mas continou andando. Até chegar ao lado de fora da propriedade, nada mais tirou sua atenção.

-Mas, e os convites? –perguntou Margot, quando ela e Ginny já estavam a uma quadra daquela casa. –Como convidaremos os Condè agora?

-Margot, você me ouviu, eu não quero aquela mulher na minha casa! –falou Ginny, palavra por palavra.

-E o chá de bebês?

-Será um momento agradável com pessoas agradáveis. Nada de pessoas como Ariadne Condè, quem desprezo profundamente. E nem mais uma palavra sobre ela.

Margot não arriscou dizer mais nada. Fazia tempo que não via sua patroa tão furiosa.

-Creio que os Bianchi moram ali, madame –falou Margot, indicando uma propriedade grande (não maior que a dos Malfoy, mas ainda sim imensa) com uma casa majestosa quebrando a linha dos muros que a envolviam. –Sim, é naquela casa rosa... ouvi dizer que eles tinham mudado a cor, que costumava ser azul. Engraçado, não? Pintar uma casa desse tamanho à essa altura do campeonato. Hum... –Margot ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, mas voltou a si quando viu que Ginny já estava a muitos passos à frente.

-Vamos logo, não vejo a hora de chegar na minha casa –falou Ginny, se aproximando do portão daquela propriedade.

Ela olhou desconfiada por todo o portão, procurando uma campanhia. Não iria bater, é claro, pois seria impossível de algu;em escutar. Será?

Então, ela arriscou e deu três batidinhas de leve. O barulho ecoou por toda aquela propriedade, mil vezes mais alto, alguma espécie de mágica, naturalmente.

-Hum, interessante o efeito disso –comentou Ginny, sorrindo para Margot.

Não demorou muito para que o portão fosse aberto e, na frente de Ginny e Margot, surgisse um fantasma de uma mulher. Tal mulher deveria ter morrido no auge da juventude e não chegava a ser mais velha que Ginny. Seria o prateado ou a transparência de seu corpo gasoso ou ela estava pálida mesmo, como quem leva um susto? Ginny ponderou sobre o assunto por alguns instantes, analisando os traços suaves do rosto da menina e perguntando-se como alguém poderia ter uma parência como aquela, mesmo depois de morta. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando a voz fina da menina atingiu seus ouvidos.

-Sra. Bianchi espera por vocês –anunciou a fantasma, em francês, sem nenhum entusiasmo na voz e abrindo caminho para as outras passarem (mera convenção, pois ela poderia ser facilmente atravessada).

-Obrigada –agradeceram as outras duas, no mesmo momento.

Andaram até a porta da casa, que já estava aberta, e Ginny reconheceu imediatamente o lugar. Assim, foi fácil para ela guiar a si mesma e à sua dama de companhia até a sala de estar, onde uma mulher com aparência frágil esperava, mirando apática para a lareira.

-Voleur Bianchi? –chamou Ginny, gentilmente, com as mãos daquela senhora dentro das suas próprias.

A Sra. Bianchi pareceu sair do transe. Piscou algumas vezes, enquanto encarava o rosto de Ginny e sorria um sorriso bobo. Mas, seus olhos continuavam a parecer assustados.Ginny já tinha encontrado com aquela mulher outras vezes. Tinha criado até uma certa afeição por ela, talvez pelo seu aspecto frágil e permanentemente apavorado. Voleur tinha a pele bem branca, os cabelos bem finos e bem claros, sempre presos em um coque na nuca. nunca tinha sido vista usando roupas escuras, sempre em tons pastéis. Sua aparência era um tanto quanto fanstasmagórica, ela parecia um grande borrão descorado em uma paisagem.

Pouco falava, a Sra. Bianchi, fosse em um jantar formal de negócios ou em um encontro casual, durante um passeio em um belo dia ensolarado. E, quandon alguma coisa era dita por ela, era preciso que as pessoas chegassem mais perto para ouvir sua voz. Mas, com Ginny ela até conversava normalmente, nunca entrando em detalhes sobre sua vida íntima. Era extremamente discreta. Algumas pessoas evitando manter uma assunto com ela – tinham medo de assustá-la ainda mais.

Houve só uma ocasião, Ginny se lembrava. O Sr. Bianchi havia quase obrigado sua esposa a tomar um cálice de vinho (sujeito estranho, na opnião dos Malfoy), dando ao seu ato a impressão de que havia sido uma leve persuassão. Voleur não deveria estar acostumada a beber e Ginny percebeu isso imediatamente, já que a Sra. Bianchi desatou a falar, a tagarelar, para ser mais exata, e falava sobre os assuntos mais imprevisívies, aqueles que ela havia evitado a vida toda de se manifestar sobre.Ginny, na ocasião, não pôde conter sua curiosidade. Baixando levemente a voz, perguntou:

-E as fraudes de seu marido no sistema econômico bruxo? Não são verdade, não é? –jogava verde, para ver a reação da outra mulher. –É tudo uma grande confusão?

-Confusão? –repetiu a Sra. Bianchi, ofendida. –Sra. Malfoy, faça o favor de não subestimar meu marido... e nem à mim, afinal, Alésage Bianchi não seria nada se não tivesse a mim como parceira. Eu dei a idéia de ele fraudar aquele sistema. Eu descobri os furos na segurança. Eu armei tudo. E eu não levei a culpa. Eu que sou brilhante. Não ele. Um dia o mundo verá o quanto me subestimaram. Ah, sim, um dia todos saberão –e nunca mais voltará a tocar naquele assunto.

É claro que na ocasião Ginny contou tudo o que a mulher havia dito a Draco. Os dois concordaram que não tocariam no assunto com mais ninguém e só os dois saberiam que aquele jeito de sonsa de Voleur Bianchi era uma farsa.

No entanto, quando Ginny voltara a encontrar com aquela mulher e a presenciar sua encenação, era como se tivesse esquecido da confissão que tinha ouvido. Ou a Sra. Bianchi era uma atriz espetacular ou havia se empolgado com o vinho, aproveitando a ocasião para dizer várias mentiras que talvez ela mesma se forçasse a acreditar. E isso havia sido há tanto tempo...

Mas, ali, parada na frente de Voleur Bianchi, com os olhos desta parecendo atravessar o seu corpo, Ginny teve uma sensação ruim. Que criatura misteriosa era aquela mulher!-Sra. Malfoy, que prazer revê-la –falou a Sra. Bianchi, sem entusiasmo. Inclinou sua cabeça e mirou Margot, inexpressiva. –Olá –falou pra ela, o que soou um pouco dissimulado.

-Olá –retribuiu Margot, não podendo evitar seu olhar desconfiado na direção de Voleur. –Eu me chamo Margot, sou a dama de companhia da Sra. Malfoy.

-Oh, sim? É adorável –falou a Sra. Bianchi, antes de voltar seu olhar para Ginny, que ainda segurava sua mão. –Estava me perguntando se você não viria me ver –disse ela, soltando a mão de Ginny, delicadamente, da sua própria, e indicando os dois lugares vagos no sofá, onde Margot e sua patroa sentaram-se rapidamente. –Os Menteur, a Sra. Menteur, para falar a verdade, passou aqui há pouco e disse que você tinha convidado-a para comparecer no seu chá de bebê. Estava tão ansiosa, comecei a achar que não me convidaria.

-Como pôde pensar uma coisa dessas? –perguntou Ginny, fingindo um ultraje que não existia. Sorriu. –Estou grávida, obviamente. De gêmeos... farei uma reunião simples em minha casa, para poucas pessoas, mas estimaria muito se você comparecesse.

Margot tirou um envelope de dentro de sua bolsa, que continha os dizeres "Família Bianchi", e o passou para Ginny. Desta desta, foi direto para as mãos da Sra. Bianchi, que forçou a ponta dos dedos sobre a superfície do envelope.

-Todas as outras informações, como dia, horário e local, estão escritas no convite, aí dentro –falou Ginny, apontando para o envelope.

-Ah, sim –disse uma avoada Sra. Bianchi e o envelope nem chegou a ser aberto, pelo menos, não enquanto Ginny e Margot estiveram ali.

Finalmente, Ginny pôde tomar algum refresco. Conversou alguns instantes com a anfitriã, que estava mais dispersa do que nunca. A conversa caiu diversas vezes em pausas desastrosas, nas quais era possível assistir a Voleur Bianchi mirando um objto qualquer com uma apatia fora do comum, até mesmo para ela.

Depois de algum tempo, Ginny despediu-se e foi embora, com Margot, até sua casa. Tinha sido um dia difícil e ela se sentia exausta. À noite, contou a Draco tudo o que havia acontecido. Eles concordaram que nenhuma das duas mulheres, nem a Sra. Condè ou a Sra. Bianchi, era o tipo de pessoas que valiam à pena alguém se preocupar a respeito. Eram desprezíveis, mas praticamente inofensivas.

Naquela mesma noite, Ginny enviou uma coruja para sua mãe, convidando-a para seu chá de bebê. Viu a ave levantar vôo e sumir na escuridão do céu, torcendo para que seu convite não fosse recusado. Não conseguiu, aliás, controlar o impulso de cruzar seus dedos, para dar boa sorte. Nesse momento, toda a carga daquela mulherzinha, que era mãe e esposa e tinha amadurecido antes do tempo, foi como se tivesse desaparecido. Ela parecia uma jovem comum, com seus vinte e poucos anos, cujos os desejos não passavam de caprichos juvenis. Draco a observou de longe na ocasião – a ele, sua esposa pareceu novamente a garota que ele conhecera a Hogwarts e há muito isso não acontecia.

Dois meses passaram em um piscar de olhos e agosto chegou antes do que todos esperavam. A barriga de Ginny, grávida de seis meses já, crescera bastante nesse período. Ela ia freqüentemente a consultas com a Dra. Amelie e os bebês estavam bem. Ginny e Draco já haviam sido alertados pela doutora de que a gravidez poderia não chegar a completar os nove meses previstos – o que era natural que acontecesse quando se tratavam de gêmeos. Por causa do calor do verão, Ginny evitava sair muito de casa e passou a maior parte do tempo, ajeitando a casa para receber os novos integrantes da família. Fiona e Théo até pareciam mais conformados, o que foi do alívio geral.

Draco ficava à cada dia mais deslumbrado com a idéia de ser pai novamente e em dose dupla, de uma só vez. Ficava todo bobo, acariciando o barrigão de Ginny, e quando os bebês se mexiam, só faltava ele soltar fogos e anunciar para toda a vizinhança o acontecimento. Leo e Sophia, aliás, estavam a cada dia mais animados.

Foi um dia muito alegre aquele quando Ginny recebeu sua coruja de volta, com a resposta de sua mãe. A senhora Weasley iria ao chá de bebês e levaria Hermione junto! Ginny ficou muito feliz com a perspectiva de contar com a ajuda de sua mãe e de sua cunhada e a amiga para lidar com aquelas mulheres desprezíveis que fora praticamente forçada a convidar para seu chá de bebês.

-Será que Potter está sabendo da sua gravidez? –perguntou Draco, casualmente, enquanto ele e Ginny estavam reunidos na sala de estar, ele lendo o Profeta Diário e ela escrevendo um bilhete à mão para a professora de Théo, pois havia recebido desta uma reclamação de mau comportamento do menino na sala de aula e da fixação que ele tinha por magia, considerada incomum pelas pessoas daquela escola de trouxas.

Essa pergunta sobre Harry Potter Draco estava para fazer à sua esposa há algum tempo. Detestava aquele estranho acordo que havia sido firmado, pelos anos, entre ele e Ginny: tocar no nome do ex-namorado da esposa era quase um crime e evitava-se ao máximo fazê-lo. Ginny mantinha a posição de não falar de Harry nunca. Com isso, Draco às vezes ficava na dúvida se isso significaria que sua esposa teria esquecido o ex-namorado ou se queria dizer que ela queria muito esquecê-lo, mas achava que falar dele não contribuiria nada para o seu objetivo se concretizar. E Draco precisava se desfazer dessa dúvida.

Ginny olhou para ele, incrédula.

-Como disse? –perguntou.

-Eu perguntei à você se Potter sabe que você está grávida –respondeu Draco, com firmeza.

-E pra que mesmo você quer saber disso, Draco? –dito com desconfiança e um leve ressentimento.

-Pura curiosidade, Ginny –suspirou. –Pura curiosidade. –repetiu.

Ginny deixou seus olhos parados em Draco por alguns instantes. Foi com a voz levemente trêmula que falou:

-Você tem certeza que não precisa me contar nada, Draco?

Levantou os olhos (até então, fixos no jornal à sua frente) e encarou Ginny.

-Eu só estou cansado dessa história de não podermos falar sobre Potter –desabafou, largando o jornal com agressividade.

-Alguém está proibindo você de falar nele? –perguntou Ginny, com cinismo.

-Não se faça de boba, Ginny... nas poucas vezes que tentei falar de Potter, você reagiu como hoje. Já chegou até a ficar furiosa, há uns dois anos, quando eu perguntei se ele havia se casado. Sim, Ginny, eu me lembro perfeitamente dessa ocasião! Como poderia me esquecer? Qualquer um pensaria que você estava era com ciúmes do Potter, que não tinha deixado em nenhum momento de amá-lo. E EU TIVE ESSA MESMO IMPRESSÃO!

Draco havia se levantado e parecia irado. Seu rosto havia ficado vermelho e ele batia os pés nas tábuas de madeira do chão, de tempo em tempo, para acentuar sua raiva. Ginny, no entanto, permancia sentada, com muitosurpresa na expressão de seu rosto.

-Você não pode estar falando sério, Draco, não pode... não depois de tudo o que a gente passou pra ficar junto... você não pode estar sugerindo que eu não te amo! Você só pode estar ficando maluco –falou ela, quando retomou a consciência.

-Talvez eu esteja... mas, ainda é estranho você evitar falar no Potter –Draco estava se acalmando e voltou à sua poltrona.

-Eu faço isso para não chatear! Sempre pensei que voc6e detestaria se eu tocasse no nome de Harry!

-Acho que sim –admitiu Draco. –Às vezes, eu acho que você preferia ter se casado com ele... seria tudo tão mais fácil! Você não teria, por exemplo, que agüentar pessoas como Ariadne Condè duvidando do que eu me tornei, coisas assim. Acho que você teria sido mais feliz, além que viveria perto de sua família, o que é impossível sendo minha esposa. Seus irmãos ainda me odeiam... sua mãe me trata bem, assim como seu pai, mas está na cara que eles sempre acharam e preferiram que você acabaria se casando com o Potter e não comigo. E você continua a chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome!

-O que tem isso?

-Não sei, não gosto... dá a impressão que vocês são íntimos, sei lá, só não gosto!

-Eu sempre chamei o Harry...oh, desculpe... eu sempre o chamei pelo primeiro nome, e não é porque não somos mais amigos hoje em dia que mudarei esse meu hábito. Mas, eu chamá-lo assim não significa nada, é paranóia da sua cabeça.

-Acho que sim. Me desculpe, Ginny, é que às vezes eu não consigo acreditar que você tenha se casado comigo. você é boa de mais para mim –ele suspirou, enquanto Ginny balançava a cabeça, negativamente. –Vou deitar... acho que é o melhor que tenho a fazer. Você vem?

-Preciso terminar esse bilhete aqui e pedir para Margot me lembrar amanha de dar uma bronca em Théo. Acredita que ele ainda não aprendeu que não pode ficar falando de magia e bruxos na frente dos trouxas? –Ginny, no entanto, não parecia brava. Ao contrário, ela sorria. –Vou me deitar em seguida.

-Certo, vou estar te esperando –concluiu Draco, sorrindo também. Ele andou até esposa e beijou a testa dela. –Obrigado.

-Pelo o quê?

Mas, Draco nunca chegou a responder.

O dia do esperado chá de bebês, oito de agosto, chegou depressa. Ginny estava afobada, conferindo se estava tudo ok.

-Haverá chá para se beber no meu chá de bebês, é claro –gritou ela, para as cozinheiras da casa. –Não entendo aquelas pessoas que servem café nessa ocasião... o nome diz "chá" e não "café". É chá de bebê e não café de bebê! Cada coisa que as pessoas inventam...

A senhora Weasley e Hermione tinham chegado à Mansão Malfoy pela manhã, como combinado, para ajudar Ginny nos preparativos. Foram recebidas com muita festa por Ginny e as crianças – Draco estava trabalhando e arranjaria um jeito de sair mais cedo para poder comparecer ao chá de bebês do seu filho. Ao contrário, sua esposa ficaria simplesmente furiosa e ele não queria isso de maneira alguma.

Já eram quatro horas da tarde. Estava tudo pronto: os canapés, o bolo de chocolate, o perfume de bebê tinha sido espalhado pela sala, que tinha sido totalmente modificada e parecia agora com um quarto de criança, tudo para dar um "clima", como disse a senhora Weasley (a autora da idéia).

Às cinco horas da tarde, Ginny começou a ficar ansiosa. Andava de um lado para o outro, inquieta, enquanto seus filhos, Hermione, Molly Weasley e Margot a seguiam, com os olhos, para lá e para cá, espantados. Eles não compreendiam, como Ginny pensou, os diversos motivos do nervosismo dela. Estava preocupada por Draco ainda não ter chegado – ela não começaria a reunião sem ele de maneira alguma. E se alguma das convidadas chegasse antes de Draco? Como Ginny poderia explicar a ausência do marido? Ninguém falaria, é claro, mas no fim todos teriam em sua mente pensamentos maldosos... se ao menos ela pudesse cancelar tudo! Não estava nada se saindo como ela havia planejado, absolutamente. As convidadas não eram pessoas que ela gostava, seu marido estava muito atrasado, Fiona estava com um mau humor terrível e Théo mais inquieto do que nunca. A cabeça de Ginny parecia latejar...

Então, como por um milagre, ouviu-se passos vindos do hall e, em instantes, um homem alto apareceu na sala de estar, sorrindo preocupado e conferindo o relógio. Ele olhou para Ginny e suspirou.

-Draco! –exclamou a senhora Malfoy, para seu marido. –Achei que não chegaria nunca –e correu para o esposo, e o abraçou, livrando-se de praticamente toda a sua aflição de antes.

-Não me atrasei tanto, Ginny –disse Draco, consultando novamente o relógio. Depois, pegou a mão de Ginny e não pôde evitar uma exclamação: -Nossa, Ginny, você está gelada! E tremendo! O que aconteceu?

-Estive nervosa, pensei que você não viria mais... que ia dar tudo errado, ai, Draco, sei lá o que aconteceu comigo. Mas, agora que você chegou, sinto que vai ficar tudo bem...

Eles se encararam rapidamente. Depois, Draco desviou o olhar.

-Como vai senhora Weasley? Senhora Granger? –perguntou gentilmente.

-Weasley –corrigiu Hermione. –Eu sou casada com Rony, sabe?

Draco sorriu, e, ao mesmo, fuzilando Hermione com o olhar. Aquela sabe-tude ridícula, como ele ainda detestava ela.

Hermione tinha uma barriga tão grande quanto a de Ginny, já que, apesar de estar grávida só de um filho (seria mesmo um menino e se chamaria Frank, como Rony contara a Draco – um ato espantoso – nas Bodas de Prata dos Weasley), ela já estava para completar o oitavo mês de gestação.

-Você está gorda –Draco comentou, casualmente para Hermione.

-Eu estou grávida –sibilou Hermione, com raiva.

-De novo? –gritou Draco, arregalando os olhos e tapando a mão com a boca. –Você e o Weasley são uma máquina de fazer bebês ou superpopulam o mundo sem querer? –dito com sarcasmo.

-Draco, pare com isso! –gritou Ginny, olhando feio para o marido. Depois se dirigiu à Hermione. –Desculpe, Hermione, o Draco às vezes fica muito engraçadinho...

-Não tem problema, Ginny... eu, de certa maneira, não espera coisas muito melhores dele.

Molly Weasley deu um beliscão no braço de Hermione, encerrando de vez aquela confusão.

As convidadas não tardaram a chegar e eram somente mulheres. Draco, em determinado momento, começou a se sentir um pouco deslocado e ficou brincando com os filhos – ninguém parecia se importar, nem mesmo Ginny, que estava se multiplicando em dez para poder entreter todas as convidadas ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo correu muito bem e Ginny gostou da maioria dos presentes que ganhou.

Todo mundo concordou que a reunião havia sido um sucesso.

Molly Weasley e Hermione foram embora no memso dia, alegando ter um compromisso para o dia seguinte. Depois, enquanto se despediam de Ginny, confidenciaram somente à ele que almoçariam com Harry Potter, mas que não queriam dizer isso na frente de Draco para não aborrecê-lo. Ginny compreendeu.

Mais um mês e meio se passou. Já estavam na terceira semana de setembro, quando Ginny recebeu uma coruja de sua mãe, durante o café da manhã. A carta dizia o seguinte:

__

Nasceu! NASCEU, GINNY! O sexto filho de seu irmão Rony e da queridíssima Hermione nasceu ontem (20 de setembro – um dia depois do aniversário da mãe dele, não é lindo?) e é muito lindo! Adivinhe só: tem cabelos ruivos, mais um! É super saudável e ativo... a Hermione está ainda no hospital, mas passa muito bem. Rony está eufórico... e o pequeno Frank já é muito amado por todos! Achei que devia te contar dessa ótima notícia, afinal, você também faz parte da família, apesar de ter feito uma escolha diferente da que achamos, no passado, que faria.

Agora falta os seus nascerem. Será um momento de muito alegria, como foi o nascimento de Frank Granger Weasley.

Com amor,

Sua mãe

Ginny leu a carta em voz alta para o marido e para os filhos. Draco não teve nenhuma reação e somente voltou a comer seu café da manhã. Fiona e Théo (esse último, especialmente) ficaram empolgadíssimos com a perspectiva de um novo primo (mesmo não convivendo com os que já tinham). Ginny se sentia muito bem, também, e ainda mais ansiosa para quando chegasse a sua vez de parir. Ela não via a hora.

O dia transcorreu normalmente. No final da tarde, entretando, Ginny começou a se sentir um pouco indisposta e teve a leve impressão que sua barriga estava mais dura do que antes, mas achou que era coisa da sua cabeça.

Estava mirando a barriga no espelho na parte interior da porta de seu closet. A eliminação do muco, um tampão gelatinoso que vedou o colo do útero durante a gravidez, foi um alerta e ela gritou desesperadamente por seu marido que, graças a Deus, já tinha chegado em casa. Rapidamente ele apareceu na porta do quarto e ela contou-lhe o que havia acontecido. Draco achou que era melhor esperar mais um pouco, afinal a gestação tinha um pouco mais que sete meses e não podia estar na hora dos bebês nascerem. Ginny, sem muita opção, concordou.

O rompimento da bolsa de água aconteceu depois de algum tempo e esse foi o sinal que Ginny precisava para começar a gritar novamente.

-Draaaaco! DRAAACOOOO...! –chamou ela, aos prantos, só parando quando o marido apareceu na sua frente. –Vai nascer, Draco, vai nascer...!!! –gritava ela, as lágrimas rolando soltas por seu rosto, e as contrações começaram. A repetição delas acontecia cada vez em intervalos menores, de 10 para 5, 3, 2 minutos, sem parar. Ela urrava de dor. Draco, atônito, não sabia o que fazer. –Vai nascer, Dracoooo... –gritou Ginny, mais uma vez, com esforço. –Vai nasceeeer....!

Draco olhou para ela, com os olhos arregalados. Sem conseguir pensar em mais nada, só conseguiu dizer:

-Vou chamar a doutora Amelie, fique calma, por favor!

Mas, pedir calma à Ginny numa hora como aquela era perda de tempo. Seus gritos ecoaram por toda a casa, ao mesmo tempo que um trovão estourou no céu.

****

N/A: hauahauaha, nossa O.o faz muuuuuuuuuito tempo que eu não atualizo isso daqui. Será que alguém vai ler ahauaha??? Bom, eu tava dando uma bisbilhotada aqui no , como há mto tempo não fazia, e acabei dando uma olhada nessa minha história. Eu estranhei que só tivesse publicado até o capítulo 5, porque eu tenho ela escrita até o 7... resolvi publicar o 6 e, em breve, o 7... e quem sabe me anime de novo a escrever né.. bom, é só.. espero que alguém se lembre de mim ahauahauaha... beijooo  
aaaaaaaaah e eu tô fazendo francês agora.. já faz 1 ano e meio na verdade, ahauaha, quem sabe eu não possa incrementar o "bilinguismo" (????) dessa história agora né. ahaauaha


End file.
